Konoha: Destino de fuego
by lalocadekya
Summary: Continuacion de Konoha Ng,las cosas se empiezan a complicar Dar una vida a cambio de otra.. amistad... peligro...Sobrevivir...
1. Lets Start again!

**Let's Star again!**

**La lluvia caía a montones por toda la aldea, el cielo estaba oscuro como si estuviese de luto y llorando por lo acontecido en aquel lugar. La destrucción notoria se veía por todo el lugar, esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil el que se saliesen de aquella horrible situación.**

**Algo alejado de todo esto un chico de cabellos rubios, aunque algo manchados de color carmesí corría ocultando su presencia lo mas que podía, en su mano derecho llevaba una cantimplora la cual presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho; el brazo izquierdo lo traía colgando sangrante, esto producto de la brutal paliza de la cual había escapado horas atrás. Mas aun con el dolor de su cuerpo sabia que debía de resistir, había una misión que debía de cumplir y el así lo había decidido, después de todo era un ninja.**

**Con esfuerzo llego alcanzar la copa de un árbol, que se levantaba delante de la entrada de una cueva ocultando su existencia. Sabiendo que habia arribado al lugar debido descendió y antes de entrar a la cueva se fijo bien a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había seguido. El lugar era igual de triste que el resto del bosque mas en aquel lugar una mirad triste le dio la bienvenida, el rubio intento sonreír pero la melancolía en su rostro no cambio ni dejo estirar la forsada sonrisa que quiso dar.**

**-¿Has conseguido el agua? –Pregunto la voz de quien le había recibido con la mirada, el rubio afirmo con la cabeza y extendió la mano con la cantimplora.**

**-Espero y puedas hacer algo con ella… Sasuke… -dijo el rubio sonando suplicante y tomando asiento en el suelo al lado de quien permanecía allí echado sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido mas que el de su agitada respiración, el de cabello oscuro se limito a desviar la vista hacia quien se hallaba recostado en medio de ambos, aquella persona era casi idéntica a su compañero solo que era mucho mayor y con las marcas del Kyubi en su rostro.**

**-Creeme Naku… voy a hacer todo lo que este mis manos para poder ayudar a tu padre…**

**el nombrado se acerco a su padre, Naruto tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados estaba aguantando el dolor lo mas que podía, aun así se notaba en su rápido respirar que su condición no era buena. Naku dejo salir algunas lagrimas que cayeron en la diestra que el Hokage tenia estirada, al sentir el tacto húmedo de la pequeña gota hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.**

**-Por… que… estas llorando…**

**-Lo lamento padre… -Respondió Naku frotando sus ojos para desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas- si.. si tan solo nos hubiesemos dado cuenta antes… esto, nunca hubiese pasado…**

**El Hokage dirigio una mirada triste a su hijo y luego al menor. Este se esforzaba por curar con Chakra sus heridas graves pero estando el mismo Sasuke bastante herido, su cabeza estaba casi toda cubierta por vendas y llevaba cubierto un ojo.**

**-En verdad que nos ha ido muy mal… -dijo Naruto intentando ponerse en pie**

**-Por favor Hokage-sama… Dijo Sasuke- … no se mueva…**

**-No te preocupes… Sa-su-ke… tu madre siempre decía que nada podía matarme… ella y… Sasuke estarían orgullosos… al igual que todos los demás… ambos son muy buenos ninjas… nosotros…. Vengaremos a nuestros amigos…**

**-¿En serio' –Dijo una voz tetrica desde desde la oscuridad de la cueva- ¿Y quien les vengara a ustedes?**

**Los dos menores volteron para ver de quien era la voz, pero fueron sujetados por un para de manos frias y levantados. El hokage abrio los ojos agigantadamente cuando una gran salpicada de sangre le cato en el rostro, esto para después ver como los cuerpos de Sasuke y su hijo caian delante de el.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grito Naruto a la vez que veia a Orochimaru acercarse a el.**

**El rubio despertó de golpe en su cama, aquellos sueños siempre le seguían mas en los últimos meses se habían vuelto mas seguidos, esta vez había despertado antes de llegar a la parte en la cual era asesinado por el de piel pálida, pero no había sido por el sueño en si… un ruido exterior le había despertado un ruido que para el era algo tan lejano que casi no había podido reconocer. **

**El rubio tomo su bata de noche y descendió por las escaleras del refugio del hokage. Al llegar a la planta baja el sonido era mas fuerte, pero no proverbia de la casa, estaba fuera de ella y al estar en aquel lugar ahora si podía reconocer el sonido rápidamente abrió la puerta y se hallo con lo que había reconocido como el portador del llanto de un bebe.**

**Lentamente el rubio se agacho y recogió al bebe de la entrada de su casa y observo alrededor no se veía ni un alma por allí, además era difícil que cualquiera traspasase la vigilancia del lugar. Naruto observo el pequeño paquete cubierto por una manta celeste y por curiosidad le descubrió, mas al hacerlo quedo tan sorprendido que estuvo apunto de dejar caer al niño. **

**El pequeño había cesado de llorar, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules idéntico a quien le sostenía en brazos, a simple vista cualquiera podía decir que se trataba de su hijo.**


	2. ¿como fue que paso esto?

**Para empezar este capitulo quería agradecer a todos por el apoyo grande fue mi sorpresa de revisar los review el día lunes y hallarme con 6 bonitos review. En verdad para tratarse del primer capitulo esperaba que varios por allí se hubiesen olvidado de su amiga Kya, pero parece ser que me equivoque y por ello les agradezco y no tengan duda de que esta saga será tan buena o mejor que la siguiente(En la primera tenia que hacer mucha presentación de personajes esto no pasara aquí mas que una o dos veces), también debo de anunciarles que estará el muy pedido Shikamaru-Temari... en verdad una pareja que me habían pedido por el msn, pues ya no creo que sea necesario el decir que continua la historia de donde se quedo en Konoha NG. Bueno ahora yo a lo mío que es escribir y ustedes a leer con cariño, Yo Kya.**

**

* * *

**

**Konoha :Destino de fuego**

**Capitulo2¿Cómo paso esto?**

**Naruto había entrado a su domicilio, el menor se había quedado profundamente dormido. El rubio sonrió al ver al infante descansar placidamente entre sus brazos, le recordaba la época en a que su querida Hana y el cuidaban de sus pequeños hijos. El solo hecho de recordar ello le llenaba de nostalgia pero en aquel instante no podía caer en la tristeza ya que tenia un pequeño problema mayor que resolver y aquel se hallaba en sus brazos.**

**Mientras Naruto pensaba en ello, en la casa de los Uchiha se había llevado acabo una pequeña excursión nocturna de varios de sus integrantes que había acabado con la totalidad en la cocina. **

**-Por que rayos es que todos salen a la vez... –Se quejo Sasky al hallarse con sus dos hermanos ademas de su primo y Ryugen en la cocina.**

**-Guarda silencio... supongo que todos estamos aquí por lo mismo... –Dijo Yuki bajando la mirada levemente- ...Tal parece... –Dijo a la vez que se escuchaba un rugido general en el estomago de todos- ...que nos estamos muriendo de hambre...**

**Las cabezas de todos afirmaron, mas de inmediato Ryugen y Yuki se colocaron delante de los demás y se acercaron a la refrigeradora.**

**-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto Sasuke algo incomodado por que los dos mayores se adelantaban con la obvia intención de arrasar con lo primero que hallaran.**

**-Lo lamento... –Dijo Ryugen sonriendo- ...pero es que Yuki y yo apenas hemos vuelto hoy de la misión de rastreo de Orochimaru...**

**-...y necesitamos recuperar energías... –Completo Yuki**

**-Eso no es justo! –Grito Iruki, mas fue silenciado por un soplido general- ...lo siento...**

**-Guarda silencio...- Susurro Sasky-... sino vas a despertar a...**

**-¿A despertar a quien?- Dijo la voz de Itachi desde la entrada de la cocina, los chicos dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro después de observar por un corto segundo a Iruki.**

**-Lo lamento padre... –Se disculpo Yuki- ...es que nos dio ganas de comer algo y...**

**-Tranquilo... –Corto Itachi acercándose al grupo- ...la verdad que yo también venia por algo de comer... es que con Sakura en ese estado la comida escasea... en verdad parece que comiese por ella por el bebe y por todos nosotros juntos...-Una leve carcajada salía de las bocas de los presentes, mas se opaco rápidamente por la presencia de una nueva persona en la habitación, Itachi desvió la vista levemente hacia atrás y tal y como lo había pensado se trataba de la mencionada hace poco.**

**-Ah... Sakura... –Dijo algo nervioso el líder del anbu- ..esto...nosotros...**

**Sakura solo dirigió un vista asesina a Itachi, luego paso entre los jóvenes, quienes le abrieron paso, se detuvo frente a la refrigeradora la abrió y saco una bandeja con un delicioso asado de cerdo, los presentes (Y la que escribe) dejaron salir unas cuantas gotas de saliva deleitados por la vista del alimento.**

**Mas como ya lo esperaban Sakura tomo asiento en la silla mas próxima y se engullo ella sola casi la totalidad del alimento y luego observo con rabia a los presentes.**

**-¿Algo que decir?-Todos menos Sasuke-Chibi negaron con la cabeza, Sakura al notar que el menor no repetía el acto de los demás le hizo una seña para que se acerque hacia ella, lo cual el chico hizo.- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? –Le pregunto en un tono muy diferente al anterior.**

**-Solo... solo... tenia un poco de... hambre... –Susurro el chico.**

**Sakura sonrió- ¿Tu no te has burlado de mama... verdad? –El chico negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita por ello mama debe de comer mucho no es así?**

**Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de su hijo Sakura le entrego la bandeja con lo que quedaba de comida- Comparte con ellos si deseas... –Mas no fue necesario que lo diga pues los demás ya se habían abalanzado sobre el chico y la bandeja.**

**Itachi se acerco a Sakura, la cual le teledirigió un mirada fulminante- Tranquila... lamento lo que dije.. ¿Esta bien?**

**Sakura solo desvió la mirada hacia quienes parecían un grupo de animales salvajes sobre la comida- Supongo... –Dijo por ultimo la chica poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke.**

**-Otra vez te están molestando... Sakura- Dijo Sasuke desde la cama **

**-Tranquilo... solo tenían hambre...- Respondió la chica echándose al lado de su marido rodeándole con el brazo- ..Creo que me estoy excediendo en mi comida...**

**-No lo creo... es solo por tu estado... –dijo Sasuke pero a la vez dejando salir de su estomago un sonoro ruido.**

**-¿Tu tambien...?**

**-Lo lamento Sakura... Es que tu te comiste mi cena... **

**-Pero como puedes decir que me comí tu cena si...**

**Por suerte para Sasuke un sonido proveniente del teléfono interrumpió la discusión (Si ya hay teléfono)- Hola... ahhh, Naruto- Respondió Sasuke- ...si... si... ¿A esta hora?... eso espero... –Concluyo colgando**

**-¿Le pasa algo a Naruto?... – Pregunto algo preocupada Sakura.**

**-Dice que tiene una emergencia y desea verte cuanto antes...-Sakura se sorprendió al oír ello, Sasuke se puso de pie de inmediato- Vamos... te llevare...**

**Luego de unos coros Cinco minutos los dos Sannin se hallaban en el domicilio del tercero, fue Naruto quien les abrió la puerta y ante la preocupación de sus amigos les contó lo acontecido.**

**-Pero como pudo alguien atravesar la vigilancia, Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke mas que anonadado al rubio mientras Sakura examinaba al niño.**

**-No lo se Sasuke, si lo supiese no estaría tan preocupado. Además de ese pequeño tengo en la cabeza otras cosas...**

**-¿Otra vez ese sueño?-El rubio afirmo- .. Tranquilo es solo un sueño, Orochimaru esta muy lejos de aquí eso esta seguro...**

**-Ya acabe! –Dijo Sakura juntándose con Sasuke y Naruto y trayendo en manos al menor el cual reia alegre en manos de Sakura- Es un niño muy sano, y creo que no debo decirlo pero es muy similar a ti... **

**-Eso ya lo había notado...**

**-Tranquilo Naruto... Además te puedo decir que no debe tener mas de unos días de nacido...**

**-¿Quién podría abandonar así a un niño?**

**Las miradas de los tres Sannin cayeron al suelo mientras el pequeño niño les observaba.**

**-Entonces ya lo decidí... –Dijo la voz de Naruto de golpe- ...Se parece tanto a mi que no puedo evitarlo... Lo voy a adoptar...**

**Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron las miradas de extrañeza-Pero Naruto... por que así de repente?-Pregunto Sasuke sin entender mucho las intenciones del Hokage.**

**Naruto sonrió-Es simple... Aunque no todo el tiempo ustedes crecieron al lado de sus padres, no me parece que sea bueno que un niño crezca solo... Créanme yo se por que lo digo- Dijo la vez que se levantaba y tomaba al chico de las manos de Sakura, el niño sonrió y jugueteo con el cabello rubio del Hokage, Naruto también lo hizo.**

**Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron- Pues para que mentirte... –Dijo Sakura- ...El niño se parece mucho a ti...**

**-Verdad que si?... pero ahora que lo dices- Dijo Naruto cambiando levemente el tono de su voz a uno mas serio-... fue hace 7 meses... ¿No es así?**

**Sasuke se puso de pie sabiendo a lo que el rubio se refería-¿Vamos Naruto aun piensas que aquello fue real?**

**Naruto permaneció en silencio por un lapso de tiempo, Sakura se acerco a el y le dejo un cálido beso en la mejilla- Aquello no pudo ser posible... y tu lo sabes...**

**El rubio bajo la mirada observando al niño- Lo se... – Dijo en un susurro- ...Pero aquello fue tan real, que en verdad me hizo pensar que ella podía estar viva...**

**Los esposos sabían lo mucho que Naruto extrañaba a su mujer, por ello no se les hacia extraño que lo que el les había contado al recobrar el conocimiento luego de la ultima guerra con la niebla. El les había dicho que había logrado refugiarse en una cueva a las afueras de la aldea, pero aun con todo el esfuerzo que le puso al legar hubiese sido mas que fácil que perdiese la vida por el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo para su sorpresa cuando se creía desfallecer la voz y el calor de una persona le hizo reponerse hasta no creer que la tenia enfrente. Sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, pero por su tacto y por su olor podía saber que se trataba de ella, su amada Hana. **

**Sasuke y Sakura abandonaron al Hokage, después de todo aun era muy de noche y debían de volver a su casa. Ambos sabían que habia sido muy difícil meses atrás hacer entender a Naruto que aquello se habia tratado de un sueño suyo, por que no podía haber sido de otra manera, ya que su esposa estaba muerta y eso desde hace 8 años y además estaba que ellos habían hallado al Hokage en la entrada de la aldea, era cierto que sus heridas estaban tratadas, pero creían imposible que se hubiese tratado de Hana después de todo cualquier ninja hubiese podido usar un henge y con lo débil que se hallaba el Hokage fácilmente no se hubiese dado cuenta.**

**-Tu que crees, Sasuke? –Pregunto Sakura a su esposo cuando ya estuvieron en la entrada de su domicilio (Ósea la casa Uchiha)**

**-Yo ya te lo habia dicho... Naruto se deprime muy fácil cuando se trata de cualquier cosa que pueda vincular con Hana... pero el origen de ese niño...**

**-Lo mejor será consultar con la arena...**

**-Tienes razón... son ellos los que están apoyando con la tec- no se que cosa...**

**Sakura sonrió- Tecnología Sasuke, Tecnología...**

**-Si, si... esa cosa... –Dijo el Uchiha antes de abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Sakura para luego hacer lo mismo y cerrar la entrada.**

**A la mañana siguiente Naruto recibio la inesperada visita de Hana , su hija y Naku, quienes sin duda quedaron mas que sorprendidos por el pequeño.**

**-ES IDÉNTICO A NAKU!- Exclamo Hana al verle recostado y durmiendo en cama de su padre, mas su gemelo no parecía muy a gusto.**

**-Si querías tener otro hijo... nos hubieses al menos presentado antes a tu nueva novia...**

**-Naku! –Grito Hana para hacer entrar a su hermano en razón.**

**-Lo lamento... no quiere decir eso... ¿dijiste que lo hallaste en la puerta? –Pregunto de manera nerviosa Nakuru.**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Ayer muy de noche, ya estaba dormido... Pero ahora eso no importa... El va a ser como su hermano pór que lo voy a cuidar personalmente como si fuera un hijo mio...**

**-Que bien! –Exclamo Hana**

**-Si... super... –Completo de mala gana Naku**

**-Que bueno que les agrade la idea- Dijo Naruto ignorando a su hijo un tanto- pero por ahora me parece que ustedes deben ir a la academia ¿No es hoy el examen de selección?-Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y salieron rápidamente por la puerta, Naruto sonrio y se dejo caer al lado del bebe.**

**

* * *

**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**-tere-chan: Pues parece que el sueño cumplió su cometido, lo cual era asustarles un poco, jejejeje ya veras pronto el origen de ese bebe y créeme que te sorprenderás.**

**-marion-asakura: o me sorprende que te hallas perdido, bueno aquello fue un sueño que tubo, pero como puse ya viene siendo algo repetitivo para Naruto.**

**-himeno-Asakura: Gracias por leer y por dejarme este review, sabes lo mucho que me emociono cuando leo reviews así de larguitos... me emociono y siento querida. Te agradezco la alabanza a mi escritura, y como premio puedo decirte que Itachi NO SE QUEDA SOLO, y pues lo de la pareja puedo aumentar que no es inventada.**

**-Gaby Uchiha: Cuando no mi nee-chan intentando adivinar... Tranquila nee-chan.. creo que en verdad causo estragos lo del bebe, no?**

-Kisame Hoshigaki: La curiosodad mato al gato, pero en este caso lo perdono, pero como seria malo para el fic decirlo entonces deberas de esperar para saber de donde salio...


	3. Favores y pistas

**Capitulo 3: Favores y pistas**

**Tal como había dicho el Hokage aquel día era algo especial, en la aldea se llevaba a cabo uno de los tantos exámenes anuales de la academia, una gran oportunidad para abandonar las aulas y salir de allí para convertirse en un ninja de nivel gennin. Por aquella razón muchos académicos llegaban mas temprano de lo normal, con la finalidad de aclarar ciertas dudas con sus maestros o solo para conseguir un buen asiento. Mas como ya es de esperar no todos llegaban temprano, Sasuke era uno de los encargados de cuidar una de las aulas.**

**-Sasuke-kun... Te agradezco mucho que hallas aceptado el vigilar a este grupo de alumnos- Dijo Iruka con una leve reverencia.**

**-No hagas eso Iruka... –Respondió Sasuke dando un pequeño bostezo- ...después de todo hoy no tengo que ir al patrullaje...**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?..Parece como si no hubieses dormido lo suficiente...**

**Sasuke sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero prefirió negar con la diestra- No es nada, solo Sakura que ya esta muy nerviosa por la llegada del nuevo bebe...**

**-Valla, Sasuke-kun... ya es el cuarto... ¿No es así?-Sasuke se sonrojo levemente, luego afirmo con la cabeza- ...¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para el¿O ella?**

**-Aun no... Creo que es muy pronto, solo lleva seis meses...**

**-Es que nunca se sabe... –Dijo Iruka mientras doblaban una esquina y un grupo de académicos pasaban corriendo- Cuidado en los pasillos!... podría ser que se adelante...**

**-No lo creo... –Dijo Sasuke entrando a una de las aulas- Por ahora me quedo aquí...**

**-Adiós entonces... –Se despidió Iruka.**

**Sasuke ingreso al aula, allí se hallaban varios jóvenes que el conocía**

**-Sasuke-sama... Saludo Renji al lado de Hana quienes parecían repasar un libro de texto, cerca estaba Beetle quien tenia cerca un frasco con insectos en su interior.**

**Sasuke respondió el saludo con la cabeza, luego busco con la mirada a sus hijos, no tardo en hallar a Sasky e Iruki quienes estaban en una esquina discutiendo por sabe quien que cosa, a su lado estaban los hijos de Kakashi muy divertidos por lo que los dos anteriores decían, pero sin duda no estaban ni Sasuke ni Nakuru.**

**-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-san? –Pregunto Hana acercándose al nombrado, Sasuke se agacho para quedar a su altura.**

**-Pues... no veo por ningun lado ni a Sasuke ni a tu hermano...**

**-Naku fue por Sasuke-chibi-kun... es lo que dijo...**

**-Ya veo, pero si no llegan en tres minutos no podrán dar el...**

**-El que... Sa- su-ke-san... –Dijo una agitada voz desde la entrada, Sasuke no tuvo que voltear para ver de quien se trataba.**

**-Tal parece que eres igual que Naruto en el aspecto de sorprender a la gente... **

**Nakuru... -El rubio entro al aula seguido de Sasuke, quien entro con la cabeza baja. Sasuke noto que ambos estaban empapados- ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? –Pregunto de una manera un tanto fría Sasuke.**

**-No... nada... –Balbuceo el menor de los Uchiha y apresuro el paso a tomar un asiento.**

**-Con ustedes ya están todos... ESCUCHEN! Ya han rendido un examen físico... este junto con el examen practico y teórico de hoy harán su resultado, no deben preocuparse si uno de ellos no es muy bueno pues el resultado definitivo lo dirán sus maestros...**

**-Oe... Sasuke... –Susurro Naku al lado del de cabello oscuro- ¿Cuál fue tu nota en desempeño fisico?**

**El chico bajo la cabeza- Solo... solo saque 87... Naku-kun... –dijo levantando la cabeza con la mirada iluminada- ¿Crees que apruebe?**

**-Tranquilo! Como tu no hay nadie en la teoría!**

**-¿Qué tal te fue a ti?**

**-Yo saque 199! Soy genial no?**

**-Eres super Naku-kun! **

**-Pero… -Dijo frotando su cabeza de manera nerviosa- … no se nada de la teoría…**

**-Tranquilo estoy seguro de que harás tu mejor esfuerzo...**

**Con aquella simple frase el rubio se sentía mucho mejor, sabia que su amigo tenia dificultades físicas, pero que por tratarse del hijo de Sakura era muy inteligente y que por ello tenia asegurado un buen puntaje en el examen de ingreso, al menos en el escrito. **

**-Muy bien... –Dijo Sasuke al repartir las pruebas- Es hora de comenzar.**

**Mientras los académicos daban su examen la aldea de la hoja reciba una visita muy especial.**

**-Por los mil demonios... si hubiese sabido que tendría visitas estaria preparado con algo de ramen... –Dijo Naruto nervioso al recibir a su invitado en su despacho.**

**-No me gusta el ramen... y tu lo sabes...**

**-Esta bien... Gaara-kun...**

**El pelirrojo mando una mirada enojada al rubio, sabia bien que a Naruto le gustaba divertirse a costa de su enojo- Mas te vale no estar molestándome... he tenido un mal día y por no decir una pésima semana...**

**Naruto se sorprendió, el tono en que Gaara lo decía sonaba en verdad lúgubre- ¿En serio te ha ido tan mal?**

**El kazekage desvió la vista hacia la ventana- Hubo todo un escándalo en la Arena hace unos días...**

**-Eso había oído... según sé se trato de un problema con los aldeanos y un muchacho de la aldea, no? **

**Gaara movió la cabeza de lado- No se trato solo de un mal entendido entre los aldeanos y un muchacho... se trato de un enfrentamiento entre un niño y la mitad de la aldea...**

**-¿Qué dices un niño y la mitad de la arena?-Grito Naruto poniéndose de pie de la banca en la que se había acomodado- Eso es imposible!**

**Las miradas de los dirigentes de las aldeas se cruzaron por unos segundos, Naruto estaba enojado por lo que había oído, Gaara estaba fastidiado por lo mismo.**

**-Me alegra ver que al menos comprendes como me siento... –Dejo salir el pelirrojo de manera fría y sin importarle mucho la cara de ira de Naruto- Por ello es que sabia que venir aquí contigo era lo correcto, necesito ayuda de la hoja para que ese niño pueda crecer a salvo de la gente de la arena...**

**Naruto se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su asiento- Ya veo... entonces quieres que acojamos a ese niño para que entrene en la Hoja y se vuelva un ninja...**

**-No lo pudiste haber deducido mejor...**

**Naruto sabia bien que había un acuerdo entre la arena y la hoja la cual había nacido producto de la unión matrimonial entre Hinata y Gaara, pero nunca se habia dado el caso, por ello era la duda del Hokage.**

**-No te preocupes... aquel que quiero que acojas no es tan malo como los aldeanos piensan... te lo digo por que yo mismo he supervisado su entero desarrollo desde su nacimiento... Naruto.**

**El rubio levanto la vista hacia Gaara- El chico al que atacaron en la arena... se trataba de Sabaji acaso?**

**Gaara no respondió solo se puso de pie y se poso en la ventana del despacho. Naruto sabia bien que Gaara había tenido algunos problemas con su único hijo en su aldea desde que nació. Pero Ahora el chico tenia 6 años y tal parecía que los problemas habían aumentado.**

**-Ya lo he hablado con Hinata... Creo que lo mejor es que se entrene en la hoja.**

**-Pero... –Dijo en un susurro el Hokage llamando la atención del pelirrojo- ...¿Acaso crees que va estar feliz lejos de sus padres?**

**Gaara sonrió levemente- No creas que pensaba dejarlo aquí abandonado por su cuenta...- Naruto no comprendió- ...Temari esta abajo con el... ella también se quedara para hacerse cargo de el...**

**-Ya veo... así que prácticamente te lo tenias todo muy bien planeado... Entonces creo que esta bien...- Afirmo Naruto algo contento, mas apagando su voz al final-... solo que tendré que hacer que tu hijo de el examen escrito cuanto antes al igual que los demás... espero que este bien... ya sabes por que el solo tiene 6 años...**

**-Pues no creo que tenga problemas... ni por que sea menor...**

**-En ese caso entonces mandare a alguien para que lo escolte...**

**-Valla que aburrido se vuelve el trabajo matutino!- Dijo mientras daba un buen bostezo la voz de Yuki.**

**-Cierra la boca cuando bosteces... –Le regaño Ryugen.**

**Ambos estaban de pie en la puerta de la ladea, ya se les habia hecho costumbre el estar en aquella posición cuando no era de noche, pero eso hace seis meses pues su misión ultima les había tenido fuera de la aldea por aquel tiempo. En las noches los dos manos derechas del líder del anbu permanecían haciendo trabajos de seguridad y vigilando muy detenidamente toda la aldea, ahora solo debían de permanecer en la entrada de la aldea para vigilar la entrada.**

**-Maldita sea! –Refunfuño Ryugen- por que rayos tu padre no nos manda en algo mas importante...**

**-No te quejes tanto después de todo la ultima vez que estuvimos en esta posición nos hallamos con alguien que casi nos lleva a Akito-kun...**

**-Si... pero el lugar al cual fuimos no tenia ninguna pista... Ademas que crees que cada vez que nos paremos en este lugar nos van a llover pistas de Orochimaru...**

**-Pues...**

"**Dis... culpen..."- Dijo una voz desde detrás de los muchachos, por lo cual ambos dieron un buen brinco por el susto. Al observar a quien les habia hablado se sorprendieron un poco, se trataba de un hombre el cual venia con la ropa toda hecha pedazos, el cabello oscuro muy alborotado y una mirada verde profunda, parecía que habia tenido un enfrentamiento pues a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.**

**-¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Ryugen acercándose y ayudando al tipo.**

**-Me... encuentro... bien... pero... necesito hablar... con el Hokage...**

**-¿Con Naruto-sama? – Pregunto Yuki -¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia de hablar con el...?**

**El hombre levanto la cabeza hacia Yuki- Por que... puede que tenga información valiosa... para Konoha... acerca de... Orochimaru**

**Al oír ello tanto Ryugen como Yuki se sorprendieron y no dudaron el llevar al sujeto donde Naruto. Mas cuando llegaron Gaara aun estaba con el.**

**-Por mi no hay ningun inconveniente... –Dijo Gaara- Después de todo la arena también esta interesada en el paradero de Orochimaru...**

**-Ya oíste Ryugen... déjalo entrar... –El muchacho asintió y momentos depuse el hombre estaba entrando por la puerta.**

**De inmediato noto la presencia del Kazekage, de inmediato se coloco de cuclillas entre los dos Kages**

**-Según lo que le dijiste a mis subordinados posees información acerca de Orochimaru... –Dijo Naruto sin dejar de observar al hombre, este afirmo con la cabeza- si es así... por favor te ruego nos lo digas... todo lo que sabes de el...**

**-Lo que se de esa serpiente rastrera... Hokage- sama... es que no tiene respeto siquiera por aquellos que le juran fidelidad... **

**Para sorpresa tanto de Naruto como de Gaara el hombre se puso de pie y cambio su rostro a uno un tanto amenazador, los dos ninjas intercambiaron miradas sabiendo que debían tal vez asumir posiciones de defensa.**

**-Cuando pensé en venir para decir lo que sabia no pensé en encontrarme con aquel que es en parte culpable del sufrimiento que he pasado en los últimos años... No pense en hallarme con el actual Kazekage...**

**-¿De que rayos esta hablando? –Pregunto Naruto a Gaara**

**-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, nunca le habia visto en mi vida...**

**-Oh! Lo lamento... es que con esta apariencia no es posible que me recuerde...**

**De inmediato un sonó PLOP dejo saber que el tipo habia cambiado su forma, aun con el humo del cambio Naruto intentaba ver de quien se trataba.**

**-Se trataba de un Henge...**

**-Que curioso... –Dijo Gaara- Fíjate que recién me doy... –El Kazekage se detuvo, el humo se habia esfumado y tenia delante suyo la figura de una persona que sin duda el recordaba.**

**

* * *

**

**Taran! Espero que les halla gustado y haber quien adivina quien es? Les prometo retomar de a pocos el estilo de escritura que tenia en el otro fic es que de a poquitos pues!**

**Yo KYA!**


	4. Puntajes

**-¿Qué te ocurre Gaara? –Dijo Naruto colocándose muy cerca del gobernante de la aldea de la arena.**

**-Ese hombre... no puede ser que este vivo...**

El humo de disipo totalmente, fue entonces cuando Naruto pudo ver a quien se hallaba allí y sin duda al igual que Gaara quedo mas que sorprendido.

**-Tal parece que causo un efecto paralizante en las personas... –dijo la voz del sujeto.**

**Naruto y Gaara observaban a aquel sujeto, sus ojos eran de un tono verde agua, algo parecidos a los del Kazekage, su cabello era platinado con una raya zigzag que separaba su cabello para la formación de dos colas a cada lado de su rostro estas sujetas con unos hilos rojos y tenia dos puntos rojizos en la frente. Las ropas que traía al recuperar su forma se veían sucias y manchadas de sangre, parecía que no las había cambiado en mucho tiempo.**

**-Kimimaro... –Dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño- ...se suponía que habías muerto ese día...**

**-Muerto... se podría decir que si lo estuve... –Dijo Kimimaro sonriendo débilmente**

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Pregunto Naruto nervioso- ..eres un sirviente de Orochimaru... pero se supone que estabas muerto... has venido a acabar con nosotros?**

**-Seguro que debe haber venido con refuerzos...**

**-Tal parece que he logrado poner nerviosos a los Kages... pero tranquilos... no tengo refuerzos... tampoco puedo hacerles frente por mi cuenta... al menos no en este estado..**

**Para sorpresa de Gaara y Naruto Kimimaro empero a caer, ambos lo tomaron justo antes de caer al suelo- Ten cuidado... –Dijo Gaara – Puede tratarse de una trampa...-Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Por que has venido hasta aquí...**

**-Ya... lo habia dicho, tengo información para Konoha acerca de Oro.. chimaru...**

**-No me parece de fiar... ¿Por qué traicionarías a tu líder?**

**-Gaara tiene razón...**

**-Mi líder... Orochimaru era mas que mi líder... era mi razón para vivir... el fue el que me impulso a seguir vivo... pero...- Las miradas de Naruto y Gaara caían plenamente en el de cabello platiado, la expresión del tipo cambio drásticamente, no se veía molesto ni violento solo parecía estar sufriendo por algo.**

**-En verdad creo que no te encuentras bien... será mejor que mande llamar a Sakura o a...**

**-... si que son bondadosos en la Hoja... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber venido antes... Tal vez ya no halla tiempo para poder salvarme pero si puedo enmendar algún error o ayudarles con Orochimaru...**

**-Naruto... será mejor que vallas... yo me quedare aquí con el... lama a quien tengas que llamar...**

**Naruto observo a Gaara por unos instantes luego salió disparado por la entrada.**

**Unos minutos después Sakura se hallaba allí, claro que Naruto no le había dicho nada, ya que no estaba seguro si era buena idea el decir que un antiguo ayudante de Orochimaru estaba en la aldea, y mas aun que lo iba a ayudar.**

**-Naruto podrías dejar de arrastrarme y decirme que es lo que esta pasando- Se quejo Sakura cuando ya estuvieron cerca del despacho de Naruto.**

**-Pues... se podría decir que tenemos un informante mal herido...**

**-¿Un informante¿De que?**

**Naruto volteo hacia la chica- Del paradero de Orochimaru...**

**Al oír aquellas palabras de inmediato Sakura emprendió el camino veloz hacia la oficina de Hokage, Naruto era quien ahora tenia que seguir a la de cabello rosa.**

**Por otro lado en la academia ninja ya se publicaban los resultados de los exámenes, y los aspirantes se encontraban muy nerviosos.**

**-No puedo ver nada! – Se quejo Nakuru al hallarse con una gran cantidad de jóvenes que intentaban ver sus calificaciones.**

**-Tranquilo... Naku-kun... seguro que ya luego podremos verlas... –Dijo algo bajo Sasuke chibi.**

**Naku afirmo con la cabeza y tomo asiento en una grada donde se Sasuke estaba sentado ya- Que mas da después de todo las notas no se vana mover de allí ¿Verdad?**

**-¿Que pasa pequeños?-Dijo una voz desde la parte superior de las escaleras, la cual Sasuke reconoció de inmediato como la de su hermano mayor.**

**-Nada... Sasky-Susurro sin ganas el menor de los Uchiha- solo... que hay mucha gente y no podemos ver las notas...**

**Sasky intercambio miradas con Akai y Aoi quienes se hallaban a su lado- Eso tiene una solución rápida...**

**Y en menos de lo que el rubio y el menor pudieron pensar "¿Cómo?" Los tres que se hallaban en la parte superior de la escalera habían asumido la apariencia de Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke.**

**-Dejen pasar! –Grito el falso Sasuke, haciendo que la totalidad de menores se aparte del lugar y posándose a la altura de una lista que tenia por titulo " Examen físico", Naku y Sasuke se chocaron de inmediato detrás de ellos- Esto esta mas que bien... –Dijo a la vez que un Plof! Le hacia volver a su apariencia, se trataba de Sasky, sus dos compañeros también volvieron a su forma. La multitud de aspirantes no tuvieron mas opcion que alejarse ante la presencia de los mas experimentados de la academia.**

**-¿Que dice hermano?-Pregunto Sasuke intentado leer lo que Sasky tenia delante.**

**-Pues dice que logre sacar el primer puesto del examen físico.. Saque 200, eso quiere decir que tengo el puntaje impecable...**

**-Te felicito Sasky-kun... –Dijo Aoi notablemente emocionada**

**-Pero... –Naku se había colocado delante de Sasky y se hallaba leyendo la hoja de la pared- ...no eres el único en primer puesto... hay un gran empate... esta Renji y mi hermana y Aoi y Akai... Valla pero si el tonto de Iruki también esta allí...**

**-CALLATE!- Corto de golpe Sasky tomando al chico por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba- ...seguro tu estarás en muy buen puesto...**

**-Pues estoy en un segundo muy concurrido... –Respondió Naku sin importarle mucho que lo tuvieran sujeto y señalando la lista- ..Lo ves?**

**En efecto tal y como se lo había dicho antes a Sasuke su puntaje era de 199, lo cual le ponía en un lugar segundo.**

**Sasuke prefirió no ver en que puesto se hallaba, sabia que había sacado un puntaje muy bajo, 87, por ello debía estar por los puestos mas bajos, así que simplemente se alejo. **

**-Pues tienes razón... –Confeso Akai algo sorprendido- ¿Quién diría que estarás en segundo? Abúrame Beetle y el tal Kuroshin Ken también están en ese puesto...**

**-Si... –El rubio se hincho de orgullo- Pero yo soy mejor que ellos... ¿No es así Sasuke? ...¿Sasuke? –Repitió el rubio notando la lejanía del chico y andando hacia el con toda prisa- Hey! ... ¿Que te ocurre?**

**-No es nada... solo que ustedes son tan buenos en ello... y yo...**

**-Tu eres muy inteligente... –Corto la voz de Sasky acercándose también hacia su hermano.**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada... –Volvió a cortar- en definitiva eres mas inteligente que Iruki o que yo, has podido dar el examen de conocimientos y acabar antes que nadie y eso que es tu primer año aquí...**

**Sasuke se sonrojo un tanto al notar la mirada verde brillante de su hermano sobre el- Gra... gracias... oni-sama...**

**Sasky sonrió y le froto la cabeza al chico, tanto Aoi como Akai sonrieron pues sabían que a pesar de a veces tratarle de manera fría Sasky adoraba a su hermanito.**

**-OIGAN! –Se oyó un grito que venia desde la entrada de la academia, de inmediato la totalidad de los presentes voltio hacia el origen.**

**Sasky se llevo la mano a la cara y la dejo descender lentamente- Iruki...**

**-Que tal! No saben ya están por poner los resultados del examen de conocimiento en la entrada...**

**-¿Qué?–Preguntaron en coro los presentes, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke-chibi nadie se movió, como el había pensado.**

**-¿Acaso no se van a mover tan bruscamente como lo hicieron para el examen físico?- Pregunto el menor observando a cada uno de los que tenia cerca mas notando cierto nerviosismo en ellos.**

**-Pues... –Respondió Naku- ... el examen de conocimiento es lo que por lo general deja fuera de la aprobación a la mayoría de los alumnos, no ha habido una nota de 200 en años y eso que lo digo en serio con las justas deben haber notas de 150... es muy difícil...**

**-Pero yo creo que estuvo fácil... –Replico Sasuke**

**-En todo caso... –Corto esta vez Akai- Vamos a ver las notas... el año pasado saque 100 y me devolvieron a la academia...**

**Entre risas y mal humor el grupo se acerco al lugar donde se iban a publicar las notas, mas para su sorpresa no eran los únicos alli.**

**-¿Qué hay chicos? **

**Akai y Aoi eran los mas sorprendidos- ¿MAMA? –Preguntaron a la vez, Ino dio unos pasos hacia ellos y les entrego unos paquetes de almuerzos.**

**-Les traje estos, espero que no hallan comido aun...**

**-¿Solo viniste pare ello ma?- Pregunto algo sonrojado Akai al notar las miradas burlonas de los demás sobre el y su gemela.**

**-No... claro que no... –Respondió Ino sonriente- Vine a traer a Kuroi a dar su prueba...**

**-¿Kuroi?- Preguntaron a la vez todos **

**Ino se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a un niño dela estatura de Sasuke, el cual llevaba igual que su padre el cabello platiado y una mascara en su rostro , la cual solo le llegaba a la nariz, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos azules.**

**-Kuro- chan! –Le grito Naku al niño el cual volteo hacia el grupo y de inmediato de acerco al rubio- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Para sorpresa del grupo el niño antes de toda acción entrego una fuerte patada en la pierna al rubio, el cual se tomo la pierna y comenzó a saltar por el dolor- No me llames así...**

**-Ino- san... ¿es que Kuroi ha dado el examen especial? –Pregunto Sasky**

**Ino afirmo con la cabeza- Así es... ya sabes Kuroi podrá tener 6 años pero es todo un genio...**

**-Genial... –Dijo figuradamente Iruki- Con Sasuke ya era suficiente...**

**Al oír ello Kuroi dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke, el cual solo le saludo con la mano de manera nerviosa, si bien era cierto que tenían la misma edad no se habían visto mas que en algunas reuniones, por lo que no el ambiente entre ambos parecía algo denso.**

**-Parece que por fin están aquí los resultados... –Dijo Aoi para romper el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar, y en efecto un ninja Jounnin acababa de poner una hoja y desaparecido al instante.**

**-Veamos... –Dijo Sasky buscando su nombre en la lista- Lo sabia... no podía tener una nota muy alta... solo saque 156**

**-Pues yo tengo 150 –Dij alegre Aoi**

**-Pero te fue mejor que a mi... –Dijo Akai- Tengo 140... espero que no me manden de nuevo a la academia...**

**-No lo creo... –Respondió Sasky- ...¿Qué tal tu Naku?**

**Naku ya se hallaba en una esquena con una nube negra encima- Saque 140... Estoy muerto...**

**-Oiegan... ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Iruki señalando a un chico sentado cerca de Naku. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.**

**La verdad que el muchacho llamaba la atención. Estaba vestido con ropajes claros pero muy abrigadores y tenia una tinaja color oscura a su lado, su cabello era de un tono algo violeta y se hallaba sentado con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza hundida en ellas.**

**-No se quien será... no lo he visto antes en la academia... –Finalizo al asunto Sasky como haciendo notar que no le importaba y devolviéndose para la lista- Pues Iruki tienes 143... Me pregunto ¿Quien habrá sacado el primer puesto?- Dijo en voz baja subiendo su dedo hasta la primera casilla, mas al llegar no lo podía creer- No puede ser...**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-El primer puesto... –Dijo volteando hacia sus compañeros- Tiene el puntaje perfecto...**

**Ino se hizo paso entre los jóvenes y tan impresionada como Sasky confirmo lo que este había dicho- Es cierto... y no es lo único sorprendente... hay un triple empate chicos...**

* * *

**Hello! Lamento la espero pero es que habie estado algo enferma, ademas de con algunos problemas en la universidad, pero en fin para ustedes con cariño. ¿Que takl la reaparicion de Kimimaro? Estoy segura que sabenquien es el chicode cabello violeta, y seguro que adivinan quienes son los tres. Como lo prometi de a pocos voy recuperando mi estilo y es que les prometo que a partir del 5 o 6 sera de lo mejor!**

**Gracias por su apoyo de siempre**

**Yo kya**


	5. Informacion Necesaria

**-No lo puedo creer... –Dijeron a la vez lo presentes mientras dividían las miradas entre Sasuke y Kuroi**

**Naku se acerco a su amigo y paso su brazo por detrás de este- Valla Sasuke tienes el primer puesto en empate con Kuroi... es genial!... Con ello ya no tienes que preocuparte por la nota de tu examen físico...**

**El de cabello oscuro no se lo creía- En verdad... –Dijo en un susurro... En verdad tengo el primer puesto...**

**Sasky e Iruki de inmediato tomaron al chico y lo alzaron haciéndole vítores- Por fin uno de nosotros tenia que sacar el cerebro de mama- Comento Iruki riendo a la vez que ayudaba a su hermano mayor a alzar al menor.**

**-En verdad que no me lo esperaba... –Comento Sasky bajando por fin al chico- Eres bueno en esto del estudio... –Aumento agachándose a la altura de su oído- Tal vez la próxima vez pudieras ayudarme...-Le susurro antes de alejarse de el guiñándole un ojo lo cual hizo que el menor se sonroje.**

**-Pero que fue...¿Acaso los menores han confabulado para hacernos quedar mal? –Dijo Akai nada bajo, con lo que Ino le atino una fuerte patada en la pierna- AUCHHH! MAMA!**

**-Tal vez ustedes también pudiesen sacar tan buenas notas si estudiaran un poco y n solo se la pasasen dándose de golpes... Muchas felicidades Kuroi- Dijo refiriéndose esta vez al menor de sus hijos**

**-Es cierto... –Dijo esta vez Aoi- Muchas felicidades hermanito... también para ti Sasuke...**

**El menor de los Hatake sonrió- El examen estuvo bastante fácil.. tal vez si hubiesen puesto mas empeño no hubiesen quedado con aquellas notas tan bajas...**

**Los demas bajaron la cabeza ante la afirmación del chico, Sasuke se limito a reír por lo bajo antes de acercarse a la lista de notas, su nombre estaba en verdad hasta arriba de la lista y le era muy dificultoso el verla, mas casi de inmediato sus pies se elevaron del suelo y la lista quedo a sus ajos, al voltear la vista se hallo con que alguien que el conocía le había elevado.**

**-Te felicito por aquel logro... estoy seguro que Sakura estará muy orgullosa de ti...**

**Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron al ver a su padre pero en seguida bajo la cabeza, sin duda sus hermanos se alarmaron en vez, mas cuando este desvió su vista del primer puesto para buscar los nombres del par mayor.**

**-Pues sin duda ustedes son el vivo reflejo mío... pésimos en teoría excelentes en la practica... –Dijo con cierto tono frió el mayor de los Uchiha presentes mientras bajaba a quien llevaba su mismo nombre al piso.**

**Iruki y Sasky hicieron una torpe reverencia- La próxima vez tendremos mejor puntaje! –Dijeron a la vez**

**-Oh! Vamos Sasuke- Corto Ino antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir nada- Ellos dieron un gran esfuerzo.. además no lo hicieron tan mal...**

**-Que hay Ino... En parte tienes razón, pero ellos deben de saber que no habrá una próxima vez... –Finalizo con un tono algo sombrío**

**Naku desvió la vista levemente hacia los hermanos de su amigo, ambos parecían tener una nube negra sobre ellos.**

**-Por cierto-Retomo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Ino- ¿Quien es el otro además de Kuroi que tiene el puesto primero?**

**La chica se encogió de hombros- No tengo la mas mínima idea**

**-Pues tal parece que no saben mucho de lo que acontece en su aldea... –Corto una voz femenina desde el techo de la academia próximo a ellos, Sasuke se le hizo un tanto conocida pero no recordaba bien de quien se trataba, mas cuando esta descendió entre el grupo de inmediato lo recordó.**

**-Temari de la arena... –Dijo Sasuke como quien anunciaba a la recién llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**La rubia sonrió- Pues no has cambiado desde la ultima reunión que tubo la arena con la hoja, Sasuke. **

**-Lo mismo digo...**

**Temari sonrió levemente y luego paso su vista por los que se hallaban allí de pie- Valla que has crecido Nakuru... –Dijo al notar al hijo del Hokage, este hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír su nombre de completo-... Y los jóvenes Uchiha cada día se parecen mas a su padre... claro con excepción de esos ojos de Sakura- Los chicos se sonrojaron, mientras Temari les acariciaba la cabeza y luego se encaminaba a la lista de puestos notando antes a los dos que ocupaban los primeros- ...Sasuke-chibi... cada vez que te veo estas mas lindo... ósea que dejas de parecerte a tus hermanos...- Le dijo susurrando lo cual causo una leve risa en el chico- .. Y supongo que Kuroi debe seguir tan inteligente como siempre...**

**-Por supuesto... –Respondió el de cabello platino hinchándose de orgullo**

**-Valla tal parece que este año hay tres primeros puestos- Dijo la ninja de la arena por fin leyendo los puestos- ..Muchas felicidades Sasuke, Kuroi... –Los menores sonrieron al oír sus nombres- Pero tal como lo pensaba... el también estaría en primer puesto...**

**-¿También? –Pregunto Ino**

**-¿Conoces al tercer chico? –Aumento Sasuke acompañado de las miradas curiosas del resto de jóvenes.**

**Temari afirmo con la cabeza- Asi es... y creo que Sasuke y Naku también... –Este no parecía comprender- Suna no Sabaji... es mi sobrino...**

**Sasuke se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- Ahora recuerdo... el hijo de Gaara ¿ No es Asi? **

**Temari dirigió la vista hacia el chico que se hallaba sentado cerca- Sabaji! Ven aquí! –El nombrado no parecía inmutarse...**

**-¿Ese chico es Sabaji...? –Comento Sasuke-chibi**

**-Asi es... es hijo del Kazekage- Respondió Naku- Recuerdo que hace dos años fui con mi padre para allá pero es muy reservado, no quiso hablar con nadie y permencia solo en su cuarto o lejos de los demas...**

**Temari sonrió- Veo que le recuerdas... pero el ha cambiado un tanto...-Ni bien lo hubo dicho el chico que permanecía sentado se puso de pie y se aproximo lentamente hacia el grupo. Los trajes eran sin duda de la arena y ahora que lo notaban tenia un metal con el símbolo de dicha villa en la manga del brazo derecho, Finalmente el de cabello violeta llego hasta ellos, mas de cerca se veía como un tono azul rojizo- Muchas felicidades Sabaji... sacaste el primer puesto...**

**El chico levanto la cabeza, los cabellos que hasta ese entonces le cubrían la cara se hicieron para un lado y dejaron ver el rostro del chico, sin duda se parecía a su padre, tenia leves ojeras mucho menores a las del Kazekage y unos ojos verdes agua casi transparentes, mas no hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo que su tía le había dicho y tal y como Temari había dicho a un principio paseo su vista por todos los presentes, uno a uno, lentamente hasta que su vista llego al rubio. Para sorpresa de todos Sabaji dio unos pasos rápidos que lo posicionaron delante del rubio, Naku se asusto al notar que se hallaba delante de el y cayo al suelo por el susto.**

**Temari noto que el chico parecía buscar algo entre sus abrigadoras ropas y de inmediato pensó que Sabaji atacaría a Naku, lo propio pensaron el resto de gente, mas cuando estuvo por lanzarse sobre el chico este saco de entre sus ropas una extraña figura que reconocieron como un sapo.**

**Naku parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que Sabaji estiro la mano en la que no tenia el sapo y le ayudo a ponerse en pie- Tu... olvidaste a tu... mascota... –Dijo el chico de la arena con una voz bastante baja, lo que hizo a Ino y a Sasuke pensar de inmediato en Hinata.**

**Naku tomo el animal entre sus manos- ¿Lo tienes desde que fui para allá hace 2 años?**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza- Tu querias encontrarlo... pero no tenias tiempo... y lloraste por el...**

**-Ya veo... –Intervino Temari- Asi que por eso cuidabas tanto de esa rana... Sabaji... El dijo que la quería muy sana cuando viniésemos a Konoha...**

**Naku sonrió- Te lo agradezco mucho... "aunque en verdad ya no me interesan las ranas" –Pensó el rubio luego de agradecer al chico.**

**Temari prefirió tomar al chico y retirarse raudamente del lugar, lo propio hicieron los demás, Sasuke y Naku se fueron juntos a dar una vuelta, pero el menor no parecía estar muy animado.**

**-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke? –Pregunto Naku deteniéndose enfrente del chico cuando ambos parecían estar algo lejos de la aldea. Sasuke bajo la cabeza.**

**-Ahora soy un gennin... ¿No es así?- El rubio afirmo con la cabeza y con un leve sonido- Entonces... ¿Por qué?**

**-¿Por qué?- Repitió sin entender Naku. Sin embargo y sin previo aviso el menor se lanzo contra el rubio y ambos cayeron al suelo- ¿Sasuke... que te ocurre?-El de cabello oscuro levanto la cabeza, sus ojos emanaban lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, era una imagen que a Naku le rompía el corazón- Sas- suke... ¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**-...por que el no puede estar orgulloso de mi...- Respondió el chico aferrándose a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo intentando hablar lo mejor que las lagrimas le permitían.**

**Sasuke no podía hacer nada mas que intentar consolar al chico en aquel abrazo- no tienes por que pensar ello, estoy seguro que tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti... además no cualquiera puede decir que tiene el primer puesto de la academia en el examen de conocimiento y...**

**-NO ME IMPORTA!**

**El grito del chico alarmo a Naku, he hizo que este se aleje un tanto del menor. El moreno observo a su amigo de reojo- En verdad... no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento... soy descendiente de la que alguna vez fue la mejor familia de Konoha y soy un total inútil...**

**-No digas eso... Sasuke... ya has visto que eres muy hábil... bien dicen que si no puedes con el cuerpo puedes con la cabeza... o era... mas vale maña que fuerza...**

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza- Yo quisiera que el estuviera orgulloso... así como los demás padres lo están de sus hijos...**

**-Los demás padres...-Repitió Nakuru levantando la vista hacia las nubes del cielo y dejándose caer al suelo, Sasuke poso su mirada en su amigo- Renji... es muy apegado a su padre y es la futura promesa del clan Hyuga... Beetle es el mejor joven ninja del clan Aburame y aunque no tiene padres es muy bueno, el Señor Shino lo cuida como si fuera hijo suyo... Sasky, Akai y Aoi son muy hábiles... aun así han estado en la academia... tu apenas has entrado a esta hace unos meses y ahora ya eres un gennin... no veo el por que tus padre no debería estar orgulloso de ti... por lo menos yo si lo estoy... amigo... –Completo el rubio sentándose para observar al chico.**

**Sasuke pestañeo un par de veces- Te lo agradezco... amigo... ya me siento mejor...**

**-No hay de que agradecer... tu al menos eres un genio... yo solo soy el hijo del Hokage... nada mas eso...- Dijo el rubio sonando ahora el deprimido**

**-Naku... tu eres al menos hábil en el campo de batalla algo que yo jamás podré ser... seguro que tu padre esta siempre animándote aunque sea el Hokage...**

**Naku sonrió... –Si, es cierto aunque para serte sincero... siempre trato de evitarle..**

**Sasuke se acerco un tanto mas al rubio y se sentó a su lado- Creí que ya habías hecho las pases con el... –Comento el menor**

**-Las pases nunca las haré con el... el que halla decidido ser un ninja no es por que halla querido ser como el, solo es que yo también tengo algo que proteger... pero que quede claro... –Dijo desviando la mirada de golpe-... que no halla hecho algo para castigar a los asesinos de mi madre es algo que nunca le perdonare.**

**Sasuke sonrió- Eso es algo que depende de ti... Naku...**

**-Dime...**

**Sasuke se puso de pie- Hagamos una promesa...**

**-¿Una promesa?**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- Hasta que tu puedas usar el Byakugan... y hasta que yo pueda usar el Sharingan... los dos nos ayudaremos a alcanzar nuestras metas...**

**Naku se levanto y luego se cruzo de brazos como pensando en ello- Eso no creo que sea posible... –Sasuke se sorprendió- Por que si lo hacemos nuestra promesa no dudara mucho... creo que podrás obtener tu sharingan muy pronto... eso no me conviene... –Dijo sonriendo mas estirando la mano de ultimo- ...pero supongo que luego intentare sobrevivir sin ti...**

**-No seas tonto... aunque lo logremos...- Dijo tomando la mano de su amigo- Siempre nos apoyaremos...**

**-Entonces esta bien...**

**Mientras, Sakura y en general equipo medico había logrado ayudar a Kimimaro**

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Pregunto Naruto algo intrigado al ver a Sakura salir**

**-Este tipo tiene alguna enfermedad genética... es hereditaria... no se si podamos curarle a la totalidad...**

**-¿Crees que pueda hablar con el?**

**Sakura desvió la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación en la cual se hallaba el sujeto- Creo que aun debe estar muy débil pero puedes verle...**

**-Entiendo... Entonces hazme un favor Sakura...**

**-Claro... Dime Naruto**

**-Pues-Dijo el Hokage señalando hacia una esquina del pasillo- Deje al bebe con Gaara en la sala de espera... no creo que le tenga mucha paciencia... –Aumento sonriendo.**

**Sakura se encamino hacia el lugar y de inmediato se coloco detrás de una pared para evitar ser vista por el Kazekage.**

**-En verdad eres idéntico a Naruto... aunque pareces algo mas inteligente...- Dijo el Kazekage mientras distraía al bebe con una nube de arena que menor seguía con la vista divertido.**

**-No creí que fueras tan bueno con los niños, Gaara**

**El nombrado no desvió la vista hacia Sakura- Tal parece que tu y Uchiha no pierden tiempo... Acaso piensan inundar Konoha con sus hijos...**

**-Eso no fue muy cortés Kazekage-dono... – Dijo Sakura dándose aires de ofendida- Naruto ha entrado a hablar con ese tipo.**

**-Entonces yo también iré- Dijo entregándole el menor a Sakura. Unos segundos después Gaara estaba con Naruto y Kimimaro en el cuarto de este ultimo.**

**-Como ya les había dicho... mi fin es solo darles esta información, si luego de esto deciden meterme en la cárcel no me negare...**

**-¿De que estas hablando? Tu solo eras un sirviente de ese tipo... –Dijo Naruto sonriendo**

**-Además si te mandan a la cárcel ten por seguro que morirás –Completo Gaara**

**-De cualquier forma moriré... creo que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenia de hacer algo.. así que para ello es que he venido hasta aquí.**

**-Si tienes algo que decir... –Dijo Gaara de una manera fría- Dilo de una buena vez...**

**-Gaara! –Dijo Naruto como llamándole la atención del Kazekage**

**-Esta bien Hokage... lo que se es poco pero estoy seguro de que les será de utilidad- Dijo el de cabello blanquecino sentándose en la cama- Hace unos meses fue que pude recuperar la fuerza para poder salir al mundo y buscar al señor Orochimaru.. es decir... a Orochimaru... pero no pude hallarle, así que decidí buscarles cerca de los lugares que tenían de escondite en el tiempo que me hallaba con ellos, y para mi mal suerte si los puede encontrar.**

**Flash Back**

**Kimimaro se hallaba por entrar al refugio, entonces oyó la voz de Kabuto que hablaba con un desconocido para el.**

**-Mas te vale volverte fuerte sino no le servirás al señor Orochimaru, los últimos dos proyectos de envase que tuvo fueron mas que un desperdicio de cuerpo y tiempo. **

**Al oír ello Kimimaro recordó lo mal que le caía ese sujeto sin duda nunca había podido caerle bien a Kabuto después de todo el era lo mas importante para Orochimaru mientras Kabuto era solo su mano derecha para los trabajos sucios.**

**-Así que los dos últimos fueron una perdida de tiempo...- Dijo la voz del joven que se hallaba con Kabuto**

**-Así es... Uchiha fue secuestrado por sus compañeros de la Hoja y el otro fue un idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru solo lo utilizaba para sus metas... después de todo no servia...**

**-¿No servia?**

**-Estaba tan enfermo que solo sirvió para distraer un tanto a los que querían impedir que Sasuke Uchiha llegue aquí... Ahora basta de tonterías- Dijo como recordando algo importante- Tenemos que ir por la comida para Orochimaru-sama**

**Kimimaro observo como los dos sujetos se alejaban de aquel lugar, apoyo su espalda sobre la piedra que se hallaba detrás de el, sin duda no pudo evitar dejar un para de lagrimas- Me uso... –Dijo el chico mientras caía en la forma tan tonta en que había sido desechado por esos dos hombres**

**End Flash Back**

**-Muy bien esa fue la triste historia de tu vida... –Corto Gaara- Ahora cuanta l que nos interesa...**

**Kimimaro bajo la cabeza- Decidi espiarlos por un timpo y les segui, incluso pude introducirme en Konoha siguiéndolos...**

**-SIGUIENDOLOS! –Se asombro Naruto y gaara tuvo que abandonar la posicin seria **

**-Asi es Hokage... Orochimaru esta en Konoha, posiblemente infiltrado entre sus hombres...**

**-Pero como! –Dijo Naruto perdiendo el control y jalando a Kimimaro por la camiseta-¿Qué forma tiene? **

**-No lo se -Contesto con tristeza Kimimaro-Solo recuerdo que hace unos meses pude oírlos**

**Flash Back **

**-Lo hemos logrado Orochimaru-Sama... –Decía la voz de Kabuto- ...hemos llegado a Kohona una vez mas...**

**-Por ahora lo mejor será mantener el perfil bajo... Kabuto-kun... atacaremos cuando nuestras piezas estén listas... por ahora solo podremos ocultarnos...**

**-Todo va de acuerdo con su plan... no es así...**

**-Kabuto... siempre todo va según mi plan... –Dijo Orochimaru dejándose dibujar una gran sonrisa en su cara de serpiente.**

**End Flash Back**

**Naruto soltó a Kimimaro- No hay tiempo que perder... –Dijo dirigiéndose a Gaara, el pelirrojo afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Debes de ordenar un raztreo para todos los ninjas de la aldea...**

**-Lo se... –Respondió Naruto mientras salía junto con Gaara del cuarto.**

**Kimimaro observo como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, luego dirigió una melancólica mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto- Orochimaru... –Dijo apretando fuerte el puño- Solo quiero vivir para hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho...**

**

* * *

**

**Hola amigos! Acabe este cap, en verdad que hoy me he subido un nuevo fic y actualizado 2 estaba con pilas puestas! Espero que les guste, como ven ya voy recuperando mi stile y ya pueden ver que las cosas empiezan a calentar.**

**Yo Kya**


	6. Equipo

**Atentos jóvenes ninjas... –Dijo divertido Iruka- A partir de hoy tendrán como tutor a dos ninjas muy bien capacitados para que dirijan sus equipos, Ahora se les asignaran sus compañeros de equipo...-La totalidad de los por ahora gennin se morian de ancias- Bueno ahora leeré los grupos...**

**-Por que la hace tan larga... –Dijo algo desesperado Sasky mientras aguardaba que sea nombrado.**

**-Tranquilo Amigo... –Respondió Akai- Estoy mas que seguro que estaremos en el mismo equipo, se conoce la calidad de nuestro trabajo en equipo...**

-Bien... Hatake Aoi –Dijo Iruka con lo que la chica se puso de pie al lado de su hermano siendo observada principalmente por este y Sasky- Estas en el equipo 3... Akai ... tu también...

**El chico se puso de pie- Eso era bastante obvio Iruka sensei...**

**-Pues entonces no se por que Sasky esta con esa cara- Este también se puso de pie- ..saben bien que por ser los mas antiguos de mi grupo no pensaba separarles...**

**Al oír ello el mayor de los Uchiha dejo salir un buen suspiro de paz interior- ¿Que pasa Sasky¿Acaso no te crees bueno como para ser ninja sin los Hatake?**

**-Cállate Uzumaki... –Respondio Sasky sin darle mucha importancia a la desesperante voz de Naku **

**-Bien ya que intervenirte Naku Uzumakide pie...- El rubio obedeció de mala gana- Tu estaras en el equipo numero 4...**

**-Genial...**

**-Si creo que es genial hallaras muy interesantes a tus instructores...**

**-¿A mis instructores? –Se pregunto Nakuru sin entender**

**-...Asi es... los otros dos miembros del equipo 4 son... Uchiha Sasuke... –Al oír ello el pequeño sonrió satisfecho, no se imaginaba que haría en un equipo sin Naku- .. y Kuroshin Ken...**

**-Kuroshin? –Dijeron interrogantes al vez los dos primeros nombrados mientras el tercero se ponia de pie.**

**-Yo... yo soy Ken Kuroshin... –El chico de cabellos oscuros y largos hasta los hombros observaba nervioso a los otros miembros de su equipo y sus ojos tan oscuros como su cabello relucían chispeantes ante la espera de algún comentario.**

**Sasuke hizo un leve esfuerzo, el había oído hablar de ese chico y de su hermano de boca de su primo Yuki y de Ryugen pero ahora no le parecía que fuera importante- Hagamos un gran esfuerzo juntos.. si?**

**-Si... lo haré lo mejor que se pueda... –Respondió el chico nervioso, a Naku le causo gracia.**

"**Genial dos tímidos en mi equipo, eso quiere decir que yo seré el chistoso... jajajaja"**

**-Si acabaron con las presentaciones... –Dijo Iruka en un tono algo molesto- Se sientan... –Los tres se sentaron- ..Bueno el equipo 5, Uzumaki Hana... –La peliazul se puso de pie mientras saludaba a su hermano de reojo- ... Hyuga Renji... y Abúrrame Beetle...-La celebración por parte de los primos no se hizo esperar, Beetle por su lado parecía distraido con unas abejas que rondaban fuera de la ventana que tenia cerca- Bueno por ultimo tenemos el equipo 6... Uchiha Iruki...**

**-Si señor! El mejor equipo al final sin duda!- Exclamo este al ponerse de pie**

**Iruka sonrio al ver la hoja de papel- Claro... los otros dos son... Hatake Kuroi y Sabaji de la arena... ellos no se encuentran aquí ahora...**

**-QUE! EL SABELOTODO DE KUROI Y EL CHICO EXTRAÑO DE LA ARENA!**

**-Guarda silencio... –El chico no tuvo mas opción que obedecer y calmarse- ..ya han sido asignados... por ahora quiero que se conozcan así que vallan por allí, mañana tendrán su primera clase con sus tutores...**

**Dicho ello Iruka desapareció en una nube de humo, y tal y como lo había dicho los alumnos se dispersaron para conocerse un poco.**

**Naku encabezaba el avance de su grupo, tal parecía que quería que todos los demás alumnos lo viesen de esa manera.**

**-Valla Naku... –Comento Hana cuando pasaron cerca del grupo de ello- Tal parece que estas hecho todo un líder.**

**El rubio sonrio- Que puedo decir... soy lo que soy...-Sasuke y Ken prefirieron no decir nada y solo siguieron al rubio hasta cerca de un balcón que había por allí- Bien... Mañana nos presentaran a nuestros tutores, y seguro que nos toman la prueba de los cascabeles.. esa prueba nunca falta...- Los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza –Bien entonces hay que planear bien eso... yo soy bueno con los Kage bushin... desgraciadamente lo herede de mi padre... Que harán ustedes...**

**Sasuke bajo levemente la cabeza- Creo que podría hacer un plan para poder distraer a uno de los dos Jounnin y así podríamos fijar el ataque en el otro...**

**Naku sonrio- Me parece muy bien...**

**-¿Acaso no puedes hacer técnicas ninja?- Pregunto Ken de golpe, pregunta que resonó por todo el lugar, de inmediato Naku le tomo por la chaqueta.**

**-¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke?**

**El chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza-Solo quería saber...**

**-No es eso... Ken-kun... –Dijo levemente Sasuke- ...solo que...**

**-Vamos Sasuke no es necesario que le digas...**

**-Si lo es... –Dijo de golpe y firme el Uchiha- ...vamos a ser un equipo y debemos conocernos... –El rubio soltó a Ken suavemente.**

**-Lo lamento Ken... –El chico afirmo con la cabeza**

**-No hay de que preocuparse...**

**-Bien entonces... –Dijo Sasuke tomando un poco de aire- No es que no pueda hacer técnicas ninja... solo que soy muy débil físicamente, mi cuerpo se debilita con facilidad y pues... es eso...**

**-Ya veo... algo parecido me pasaba a mi... –Al oír ello tanto Naku como Sasuke pasmaron sus miradas sobre el de cabello negro- ..mi hermano me dijo que tenia una especie de abstinencia de poder ninja o algo así... pero ahora puedo hacer cualquier cosa...**

**-Ya veo... –Dijo Naku algo interesado- Sasuke crees que...**

**El chico afirmo- ¿Crees que tu hermano podría ayudarme?**

**Ken afirmo con la cabeza- Creo.. pero ahora anda algo ocupado... estoy seguro que cuando el pueda lo hará...**

**-Genial! –Dijeron juntos los dos amigos.**

**Mientras la mañana transcurría en la academia ninja, en el despacho del Hokage se hallaban reunidos una buena cantidad de Jounins y demás.**

**-No lo hare! –Grito de manera firme la voz de Ryugen mientras el sonido se su mano golpeando el pupitre de Naruto le seguía de cerca- ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar algo así! Soy un anbu uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea no puedo aceptar algo así!**

**Naruto no pestañeo siquiera, las miradas del resto de personas solo se posaron entre el Hokage y luego a Ryugen**

**-Cuando no... tal parece que eres igual de terco que tu mentor...Sasuke...**

**El sannin dio unos pasos para tomar a su protegido por el hombro- No eres el único que ha sido llamado para ello, además es algo que todos los Jounnin han hecho... la ultima vez que se te convoco estabas en una misión para hallar a Blondy, es por ello que esta vez no hay forma que te niegues...**

**-Sasuke tiene razón... –Corto Naruto- Ahora si no hay mas interrupciones... se les asignará a su pareja y a su equipo para dirigir los equipos... Primero están Sasuke y Sakura... a su pedido esta el equipo numero 4, Sasuke, Nakuru y Ken... –Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza- Pero por favor Sakura no te esfuerces...**

**-No hay problema...**

**-Al Equipo 5... Les dirigirán Ryugen y Ayumi...- Al oír ello Ryugen pareció molestarse un tanto mas- sus alumnos serán Hana, Beetle y Renji... Tengan mucho cuidado con los Hyuga... en especial con Renji...**

**-No se preocupe Hokage-sama... sabemos que su hija y Renji son muy hábiles...**

**-Te los confió Ayumi...- El equipo 6 esta a cargo de Temari y de Shikamaru...**

**-Menuda pesadez... **

**-Shikamaru... lo lamento pero tienes que hacer algo productivo...**

**-Yo hago cosas productivas- Se quejo Nara- .. me mantengo alejado de los problemas de la villa así no ocasiono mas...**

**(Gotita cayendo de la cabeza de todos) En fin tu y Temari se encargaran de... Iruki-kun, Sabaji y Kuroi... muy atentos con los dos últimos que son muy hábiles mentalmente...**

**-Tranquilo... –Intervino Temari –Si Gaara me ha puesto aquí es para que pueda tener bien cuidado a Sabaji...**

**-Entonces dime donde esta... –Comento Shikamaru como quien no quiere la cosa para recibir un fuerte coscorrón por parte de la chica de la arena**

**-Pues en la academia tonto! Lo sabrías si no te lo pasaras observando el cielo toda la vida...**

**-Naruto se aclaro la garganta fuertemente- Si no les importa... el ultimo equipo estará dirigido por... Yuki-kun... ¿Me pediste ser tu quien elija a su compañera verdad?**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza- De hecho es así.. pero desearía un poco mas de tiempo estoy seguro que elegiré a la persona indicada **

**-Solo tienes hasta mañana y te aconsejo que te apresures... después de todo tu equipo tiene al trio inseparable... Aoi, Akai y Sasky...**

**-Lo se...**

**-Bueno en ese caso ya que todos tienen a su equipo asignado pueden irse...**

**El grupo ninja empezó a salir del lugar, mas mientras todos salían una persona intentaba hacer lo contrario- Naruto-sama!**

**Naruto de inmediato reconocio la voz- Hanabi? –Dijo a la vez que se ponia de pie para recibir a la chica del clan Hyuga- ¿Ocurre algo malo en la casa Hyuga?**

**La chica negó algo agitada- No... solo quería venir a felicitar a Nakuru y a Hana... se que... tuvieron buenos puntajes...**

**Naruto sonrio- Es cierto... vi que estuviste ayudando a Naku a estudiar...**

**-Sabe que ellos son como si fueran mis hijos... Hokage-sama... –Dijo colorándose totalmente- ...en verdad.. yo los estimo mucho...**

**-Y eso en verdad te lo agradezco... no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieses estado allí para ayudarme cuando ... cuando ocurrid lo de... ya sabes...**

Las miradas de ambos de encontraron en el aire, la mirada de Hanabi estaba llena de aprecio, admiración y lealtad hacia Naruto, quien no solo era el líder de la aldea sino a quien por largos años había seguido con una tímida mirada que parecia haber heredado de su hermana Hinata. Naruto por su lado tenia una mirada llena de agradecimiento hacia aquella persona, mas detrás de ella aun se veia notoriamente la gran tristeza que tan bien sabia disimular.

De golpe Hanabi aparto la vista del rubio- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Naruto sin entender que pasaba.

La chica negó con la cabeza- No es nada... por cierto... –Dijo aun sin voltear donde Naruto- ...ya me he encargado del bebe, esta descansando en la casa Hyuga, a Neji-sama le hizo mucha gracia ...

-Gracia?-Pregunto el Hokage

La chica afirmo volteando y habiendo recuperado un tanto la normalidad de su rostro- Si... dijo que era muy cómico lo idéntico que era a usted... que es imposible que niegue que no es suyo...

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el techo- Pues lo mismo hacia pensado, pero la verdad que no recuerdo haber tenido nada con nadie en los últimos años... pero aun así ya mande a la arena una muestra del niño para que allá nos hagan el favor de hacer las pruebas...

-Eso es lo bueno de tener un aliado con tecnología...

-Así es...

Naruto quedo observando por un instante a la chica, algo se le había ocurrido

**A la mañana siguiente, Itachi se hallaba haciendo una guardia cerca de la piedra de los Kages, desde hace unos días tenia una sensación algo perturbadora, como si algo fuese a ocurrir y por alguna razón su cuerpo le guiaba solo hacia aquel lugar.**

**-Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí…- Se dijo para si Uchiha dejándose caer sentado sobre una piedra en aquel lugar, de allí se podía ver con facilidad toda la aldea, era un paisaje hermoso.**

**Sin duda los últimos años que había pasado en ese lugar había sido reconfortantes, muy pocas veces venían a su cabeza los malos recuerdos de cuando estuvo en el Akatsuki o cuando cometió tal acción contra su familia, para que ello saliese de su cabeza solo tenia que tener presente la gran familia que era su villa y la dicha que era vivir al lado de sus seres queridos, su hermano Sasuke, sus sobrinos, la molesta de Sakura y por supuesto que Yuki.**

**-Sin duda formamos un cuadro muy curioso… -Se dijo Itachi trayendo a su cabeza la imagen que tenían por lo general todos en la mesa al momento del desayuno (Eso incluya a los mayores de los Uchiha luchando contra Ryugen y Yuki por un pedazo de pan y a Sakura comiéndose el trozo de final) Itachi sonrió**

**-Te has convertido en un hombre algo despreocupado Itachi…- Dijo una voz femenina que le hizo a Itachi helar la nuca.**

**Aquella voz era tan conocida para Itachi que sin duda no necesita voltear para saber de quien se trataba, mas aun así volteo la cabeza de manera lenta, solo para hallarse con la mirada de una mujer rubia tenue que le observaba desde una distancia muy cercana- ¿Que… que estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto el líder del anbu en un hilo de voz… **

**La mujer sonrió de una manera algo tétrica- Solo he venido a saldar deudas… querido Itachi…**

**-QUE! –Grito Nakuru con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía, mientras señalaba incrédulo a quienes serian sus mentores- Esto debe ser sin duda cosa de mi padre…**

**Sasuke sonrió acercándose a su hijo quien había quedado perplejo al ver a sus padres- ¿Que ocurre Sasuke-kun¿No te alegra que podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos?**

**El chico de inmediato se coloco en posición de firmes, bastante tieso –Si! Me alegra… padre!**

**Sakura desdoblo una sonrisa y se acerco al tercer miembro de su equipo- Me alegra ver que ya te halles en buen estado, Ken-kun…**

**-Se lo debo a usted, Sakura-sama…**

**La chica sonrió amablemente y se alejo del chico lo mismo hizo Sasuke referente a su hijo, así ambos quedaron delante de del trío y pasaron sus vistas por los integrantes del equipo. Nakuru seguía observándoles de manera extraña.**

**-Supongo que ustedes deben saber que no es tan fácil ser un ninja… -Dijo Sasuke recibiendo la afirmación de sus alumnos- Por ello…**

**-Dimos de frente que nos vas a tomar una prueba… -Mascullo Naku lo bastante fuerte como para que los otros cuatro lo oigan.**

**-Pues tienes razón en que les vamos a tomar algunas pruebas Naku…**

**Al oír ello de inmediato los tres gennin centraron las vistas en sus mentores- PRUEBAS? –Gritaron al unísono **

**Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron en complicidad- Así es son tres pruebas y si desaprueban una… -Sakura hizo una pausa –No es necesario que les digamos a donde Irán a parar….**

**Los tres jóvenes pasaron un buen trago de saliva, sabían bien que no se trataba mas de un juego.**

**

* * *

**

**Acabe! Gracias por los review chicos (as) Como me lo pidieron van volviendo los capitulos largos, y ya se habrán dado cuenta que la acción se empieza a formar, solo adelantarles los titulos de los dos siguientes capítulos:**

**-Prueba y fracaso**

**-Estalla el secreto- Revelación de quien se oculta en la hoja.**

**Osea se daran cuenta que en dos mas podan tenr ujn buen capitulo doble de esos que tanto les gusta, por ahora me despido y cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben dejen su review.**

**YO KYA**


	7. Pruebas y fracaso

Prueba y fracaso 

**-Tres pruebas... –Repitió asustado Sasuke observando a sus progenitores -..Antes era solamente la prueba del cascabel...**

**Sakura sonrió-Así es pero en definitiva ya hace varios años que la mayoría de académicos sabe que debe de trabajar en equipo para pasar esa prueba, aunque no les voy a negar que esta dentro de las tres...**

**-Ya veo.. –Intervino Ken, así que serán tres pruebas de ingreso, una de ellas es la conocida prueba de los cascabeles...**

**-Correcto! –Sasuke, el mayor , se paro entre los alumnos- Primera prueba... la de los cascabeles... la cual estoy seguro que ya han planeado algo para poder quitárnoslos...- Al oír ello los jóvenes sonrieron en complicidad-Segunda prueba... Resistencia...**

**Tras aquellas palabras tanto Naku como Ken dirigieron su vista hacia Sasuke-chibi, quien había bajado la cabeza de golpe.**

**-Claro esa prueba se complementa con la tercera...-Dijo Sakura- ...con la de cumplimiento de misión... **

**Unas horas después el trío de nuevos ninjas se disponía a cumplir con la prueba de rigor de los cascabeles, mas tal y como Sasuke y Sakura lo habían dicho eso era algo que ellos ya habían planeado desde el día anterior**

**-Muy bien... todo tal y como lo hemos planeado ayer.. –Dijo Naku juntándose con los otros dos chicos, Sasuke y Ken afirmaron animosos- No hay duda de que esto funcionara...**

**-Dejamelo a mi... –Respondio Sasuke **

**-Muchachos... –Dijo la voz de Sasuke sonando bastante deseoso de empezar- ..si ya estan listos podemos iniciar la prueba...**

**Los muchachos se juntaron a sus sensei –Estamos listos... –Dijo Sasuke observando a sus padres**

**Sakura se acerco al chico y le froto la cabeza cariñosamente- No te vallas a esforzar demasiado.. esta bien...**

**El niño se safo bruscamente de su madre- Ya soy un ninja.. tratame como tal!**

**-Como sea... –Corto Sasuke perdiendo un tanto la paciencia y mostrando a los chicos los dos cascabeles –Como verán hay dos cascabeles...**

**-Como en la escuela antigua... –Completo Sakura sonriendo**

**-Su prueba consiste en recuperar los dos.. esa es la primera parte, luego en el bosque en algún lugar esta escondido el tercero que falta... deben hallarlo después de que consigan este y por ultimo...**

**Sakura se adelanto y señalo la roca de los kages- Deberán llevar los tres cascabeles a la cima... cada uno será responsable de uno...**

**Los jóvenes gennin intercambiaron miradas, luego una escandalosa risa invadió el lugar, Sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante.**

**-¿Qué les parece tan chistoso?**

**-Pues... creímos que tal vez fuera mas difícil... –Dijo Naku colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza de manera despreocupada**

**Sasuke sonrió- Entonces... ya podemos iniciar...**

**-Pues claro... –Respondio esta vez Ken.**

**Ni bien el menor lo hubo dicho Sasuke se lanzo sobre Naku con un rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo volar hacia el arbol que se hallaba a unos 8 metros de ellos, los otros dos niños palidecieron de golpe.**

**-No crean que ser un ninja es tan facil... la prueba es en serio...**

**Al igual que Sasuke Sakura aparecio de golpe delante de Ken y este retrocedio un paso para calmarse luego desapareció de la vista de los sensei. Ambos Sannin centraron su vista en el que habia quedado. Sasuke sabia bien que estaba en un serio problema.**

**Naku se sento algo adolorido- Maldito Uchiha... ya decia no puede ser tan amable... golpearme asi... –De golpe se dio cuenta de que su amigo se hallaba solo, estuvo por ir en su ayuda, pero fue sujetado por Ken- ¿De donde saliste?**

**-Tranquilo... tenemos que apegarnos al plan...**

**-Pero no sabíamos que ellos en serio nos iban a tratar de esta manera...**

**-No hay de que preocuparse... después de todo es el punto debil de cualquier adulto... –Dijo desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke y los Sannin- ...tenemos suerte de que Sasuke este en nuestro equipo.**

**Naku sonrió de manera algo maligna- Tienes razon...**

**-Muy bien hijo mío... –Dijo Sasuke de una manera un tanto fría- Es hora de saber si tu madre tenia o no razón al dejarte entrar en la academia este año...**

**Sakura desvió la vista hacia Sasuke mayor- Yo siempre tengo razón en eso... pero como sea... es hora de...**

Para sorpresa de ambos Sannin el menor se hallaba en posición de ataque- Que están esperando ya se los he dicho... soy un ninja...

**Sakura sonrió-Entonces será mejor tener cuidado.. no?**

**-Así es... –Sasuke-chibi saco los shuriken y los lanzo hacia sus padres(Que gloria el poder lanzarle cosas a los progenitores sin que se quejen no?), pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo los dos esquivaron sus armas, el niño desapareció pero fue ubicado con facilidad por Sasuke quien aparecio detrás de el y le levanto por la camiseta igual a la que el llevaba.**

**-Vamos en serio mejor devuélvete a la academia, no estas listo... es mas tu madre y yo junto con tus hermanos te ayudaremos a entrenar para que asi...**

**-CALLATE ! –Grito el menor propinando una patada fuerte a su padre en toda la cara, Sakura se acerco rápidamente al notar una leve ira que empezaba a aflorar en Sasuke, pero no llego a tiempo.**

**-MALDITO ENGENDRO! –Exclamo el Sannin antes de dar un fuerte golpe al chico en el estomago y haciendo con ello que el chico saliese disparado en dirección opuesta a la que estaban sus otros dos alumnos. Recién cuando el chico aterrizo Sasuke cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho- Oh... no...**

**Tanto Sakura como Sasuke fueron rápidamente donde el chico quien aparentemente estaba inconsciente- En verdad no se por Naruto te dejo estar conmigo en el equipo... –Reclamo Sakura notablemente molesta- ..no sabes medir tus emociones cuando estas en el campo de pelea... es solo un niño.. y peor es tu hijo Sasuke...**

**-YA ENTENDI SAKURA! Por ahora espero que este bien... lo lastime mucho... no verdad? –Dijo nervioso el Sannin**

**-Eso debo comprobarlo... yo solo me ofrecí para poder cuidar de el y tu eres el que le lastima...**

**Sin duda ambos Sannin estaban muy metidos en su conversación (Por no decir discusión), tanto que no notaron cuando Naku y Ken se acercaron a ambos, el primero se aclaro la garganta con fuerza.**

**-Que quieres... –Dijo Sasuke volteando con brusquedad al igual que Sakura hacia los chicos.**

**Ambos jóvenes sonrieron mientras señalaban detrás de los Sannin, estos voltearon hacia aquella dirección. Para sorpresa de ambos Sasuke-chibi se hallaba de pie y les sonreia sosteniendo en su mano los cascabeles de la prueba. Sakura bajo la cabeza- Nos han engañado...**

**Sasuke observo a su hijo- Así que aprovechaste que estábamos distraídos para quitárnoslos?- El chico afirmo**

**-Es cierto que aproveche cuando estaban distraídos... un ninja debe saber aprovechar cualquier momento...**

**Naku se acerco a su amigo al igual que Ken y ambos se lanzaron sobre el menor celebrando la acción que este había tomado. **

**-Bien hecho Sasuke-kun!**

**-No fue nada Ken... solo seguí el plan tal y como lo habíamos dicho ayer...**

**-Ayer? –Pregunto Sakura sin entender- Pero si recién hoy supieron que Sasuke y yo seriamos sus profesores...**

**Naku sonrió- Eso es muy simple... sea quien sea nuestro maestro, debería de cuidar muy bien de nosotros sobre todo de Sasuke... Por eso...**

**-Por eso... –Corto el Sannin**

**-Sasuke es nuestra carta de triunfo –Dijeron a la vez Naku y Ken abrazando al menor, este se coloro.**

**-¿Qué dices? –Susurro Sakura e el oído a Sasuke**

**Este sonrió- Creo que ha hecho un nuevo amigo y que debe estar preparado...- Sasuke se aclaro la garganta para que los tres chicos le prestasen a tensión- ...Supongo que no puedo decir que no esta bien... pero tengan presente que esa es la primera parte de la prueba... ahora... ¿Quién se queda con esos dos cascabeles?**

**Las miradas de los tres chicos se intercambiaron- Los cascabeles son de los tres... no le pertenece a ninguno... –Dijo de manera firme Ken apoyado por las miradas de los otros dos...**

**-Entonces... nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... –Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta, seguidamente Sasuke imito la acción- Depende de ustedes seguir siendo gennins...**

**Ambos Sannin empezaron a alejarse del trío hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de sus alumnos. Al notarlo Sasuke se dejo caer al suelo sentado de manera pesada.**

**-Estas bien? –Le pregunto Ken al ver que el chico tenia un gesto extraño en el rostro, este afirmo.**

**-No hay de que preocuparse, debemos conseguir ese cascabel e ir al lugar... –Dijo señalando la roca de los kages.**

**-Pero eso debe ser facil... –Comento Ken y se acerco a Naku para darle una pequeño golpe en la espalda- Después de todo podemos usar el Byakugan...**

**Naku volteo la cabeza lentamente- Y ¿Quién es el que lo va usar?**

**Ken se alejo del chico algo asustado- Pues tu... ¿No eres del clan Hyuga?**

**-Ken... Naku no quiere hacerlo... –Comento Sasuke poniéndose de pie y caminando entre los dos chicos- ..será mejor que nos demos prisa... parece que el tiempo no nos favorece.**

**Y en verdad, el cielo empezaba a nublarse la lluvia amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento. Mientras los del grupo de Sasuke se disponían continuar con la misión, los otros equipos también tenían sus deberes.**

**Ryugen y Ayumi habían tenido serios problemas con su equipo, la combinación de los primos Hyuga y el Beetle había sido muy buena, y como era de esperarse Ryugen era muy terco, tal como su maestro para dejar pasar a los chicos sin que se les dificulte, pero al final había tenido que aceptar.**

**Yuki por su parte se hallaba ahora tomando un tazón de Ramen caliente junto a su equipo y a su compañera de equipo, Hana por pedido del Hokage, el trío inseparable de Akai, Aoi y Saky, tal y como lo habían esperado eran demasiado buenos juntos.**

**Ahora el único equipo que parecía estar algo atrasado era el equipo numero 6, Temari por alguna razón no lograba congeniar con Shikamaru y se la pasaban peleando, y además Iruki no era de mucha ayuda.**

**-No se por que tengo que dirigir un equipo de la hoja, no soy de esta villa, pero eso no me importaría si al menos mi compañero usara la cabeza y no fuera un bebe llorón... –Se quejo Temari.**

**Shikamaru la ignoraba mirando a las nubes que hasta hace poco eran tan hermosas como de costumbre- Por que no puedes hacer un poco de silencio tu mal temperamento ya hizo que las nubes nos abandonen...**

**-EL QUE QUIERE ABANDONAR EL EQUIPO SOY YO!-Grito Iruki –No es posible que este en un equipo que los profesores no hacen nada mas que discutir y que mis compañeros sean unos bebes!**

**Al oír ello Shikamaru se puso de pie- Deberías de calmarte... esos chicos te superan en inteligencia te lo puedo asegurar...-Iruki se coloro completamente- ..ademas no han aun intentado quitarnos los cascabeles... –Dijo señalando la parte baja de su chaleco, donde estaba uno y luego observando a Temari quien tenia el otro en la mano mostrándoselo- ..así que si es que nos logran quitar los cascabeles...**

**Shikamaru se detuvo de golpe, Iruki le miraba interrogante- ¿Qué cascabeles? **

**-Pero no estas viendo que...**

**No estaba... el cascabel de su chaleco había desaparecido, Temari de igual manera no tenia el suyo en la mano, un sonido le llamo la atención, Shikamaru de inmediato levanto la vista hacia los otros dos chicos y para su sorpresa Kuroi se hallaba recostado en el suelo lanzando hacia arriba uno de ellos . Sabaji por su lado mantenía flotando en el aire con arena el objeto mientras el permanecía sentado de piernas cruzadas sin perder de vista a sus mentores. El del clan Nara trago un poco de saliva.**

**-Parece que tus compañeros ya cumplieron la primera parte de la misión...**

**-QUE! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?**

"**Buenas preguntas" –Se dijo para si Shikamaru – Bueno la segunda parte...**

**-Hay un cascabel mas perdido en el esta parte del bosque... deben de hallarla para poder llevar a cabo la tercera...**

**Shikamaru observo de reojo a Temari por haber dicho lo que el estaba por decir, pero casi de inmediato retomo la mirada hacia delante pues Kuroi se había puesto de pie y adelantado hacia los maestros.**

**-¿Ustedes lo escondieron? –Pregunto el chico observando a ambos**

**-Fue Shikamaru quien lo escondió... –Respondió Temari sin darle importancia a esa información, el chico sonrió.**

**Acto seguido inicio a hacer un juego rápido de sellos- Kuchillose no justu! –Dijo después de morder uno de sus dedos y luego apoyar su mano en el suelo, al instante un pequeño perro apareció, era muy lindo parecía un lobo bebe- Muy bien Wolfy! **

**El cachorro de inmediato se acerco a Shikamaru y se dirigió hacia el bosque casi de inmediato regreso con el cascabel en el hocico, ni los profesores ni Iruki se lo podían creer.**

**-Esta bien... creo que es necesario la tercera parte... –Dijo Shikamaru frotando su cabeza- .. en verdad que va a ser una pesadez el dirigir un equipo...**

**A la vez las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, no tardo mucho en que el clima estuviese terrible, la lluvia caía a montones.**

**-No lo veo por ningún lado...! –Grito Naku lo mas fuerte que pudo.**

**-Ya se nos complico... no podremos encontrarlo en la lluvia...**

**-Tranquilo Ken... –Dijo Sasuke respondiendo -...lo haremos...**

**Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre un árbol y notaba como sus compañeros hacían de todo para poder hallar el cascabel, el también hacia su esfuerzo, aunque su cuerpo no le respondía como el quería estaba adolorido por el golpe que su padre le había dado mas con la lluvia cayendo de aquella manera le había empezado a subir la temperatura, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan.**

**-Sasuke! –Grito Naku, Sasuke noto que se había quedado de pie observándole- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Todo bien... –Contesto**

**Ken se acerco a Sasuke- Creo que si demoramos mas... tus padres vendrán a buscarnos... y entonces... la prueba quedara eliminada...**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que Naku se juntaba al grupo- ¿Pero que podemos hacer?**

**-Creo que uno de nosotros debe de ir... y entregar los dos cristales... los otros dos nos quedaremos a buscar el que falta... así al menos tendremos dos de tres... **

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Ken... –Afirmo Naku- ...Sasuke... que opinas... puedes ir hasta alla?**

**Sasuke se adelanto- No... quiero ser yo quien lleve el cascabel que falta... **

**-Pero Sasuke...**

**-Por favor...**

**Los dos muchachos se miraron intercambiando señas- Creo que esta bien... –Dijo por ultimo Ken- ..pero yo ire con el... –Naku se sobresalto.**

**-Pero yo trabajo mejor con Sasuke...**

**-Lo se... pero es mejor así... después de todo esto se trata de trabajo en equipo , no?- Naku lo pensaba- ...vamos créeme puedo cuidar de el...**

**Naku observo a Sasuke quien le veía de manera suplicante Esta bien... pero mas les vale darse prisa les estaré esperando cerca de allí... ok?**

**Los otros dos afirmaron, de inmediato Naku se puso en camino hacia el lugar indicado, por alguna razón se detuvo y observo a Sasuke por un lapso algo prolongado de tiempo.**

**-¿Qué esperas Naku? –Pregunto el menor- ..Si no vas de prisa mis padres vendrán por nosotros...**

**El rubio se dio media y vuelta y se alejo corriendo bajo la lluvia. **

**-Creo que debemos de seguir buscando...¿No es así?-Ken afirmo y ambos empezaron a buscar en la lluvia, el suelo estaba resbaloso y la tierra se hacia barro con facilidad, no era una situación fácil- Las cosas fueran mas fáciles si es que pudiéramos hacer alguna técnica de búsqueda... ¿No lo crees?**

**Su compañero no le contesto, parecía estar muy ocupado buscando el cascabel o pensando en otra cosa.**

**-Kai... –Dijo en un susurro la vos de Ayumi en un tejado de la aldea, el chico de cabello naranja volteo al ior su nombre.**

**-Chica enfermera! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Ayumi frunció un tanto el ceño- No me llames de esa manera... ya te dije que me llamo...**

**-Ayumi... ya lo se... después de todo estuvimos juntos en esa misión de meses... no creas que tengo tal mala memoria**

**-Como sea... ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la lluvia?**

**-No lo se... Creo que me gusta mucho la lluvia... aunque no recuerdo por que...**

**Ayumi sonrió- Eres algo extraño... pero me haces recordar a alguien...**

**-A alguien?... y se puede saber a quien?**

**La chica observo al cielo- ...a mi querido hermano Akito... espero algún día encontrarle con bien... se que esta vivo...**

**-Pues... –El chico de cabello naranja se coloco delante de la chica, tenia una apariencia seria como de costumbre y la mirada fija, casi de inmediato de su mano apareció una especie de burbuja que se expandió sobre ambos, esta desviaba el agua hacia sus lados- ...si te quedas en esta lluvia no vas a poder encontrar nada... **

**Ayumi le sonrió- En verdad que eres algo raro... **

**-Raro... Supongo cada quien es Raro a su manera...**

**-Cuando estuvimos en aquella misión... siempre te notaste muy serio... igual que ahora... no se mucho de ti a pesar de que aquella misión duro tanto...**

**-De mi no hay mucho que saber... –Dijo el chico desviando la mirada de Ayumi- ...en verdad no hay mucho... ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**La chica se sorprendió de oír ello- ¿Quieres saber de mi?**

**Kai afirmo con la cabeza, luego se sentó en el tejado- Parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato... **

**-Pues... –Empezó sentándose también- ...mi familia era de un clan pequeño, la mayoría migro a otras villas, en Konoha solo quedamos pocos. Mi padre murió hace varios años...**

**-Lo lamento...**

**La chica negó con la cabeza- no importa, Akito y yo siempre pensamos que lo había hecho protegiendo la aldea... Después de que papa murió mi hermano y yo entramos a la academia ninja y tardamos pero nos pudimos convertir en ninjas...**

**Kai dejo salir una corta risa- Según se estabas en el mismo equipo que Tenshi Ryugen.. no?**

**-Si así es... era muy curioso... Sakura- sensei decía que yo me parecía mucho a ella cuando era estudiante, por que siempre iba tras Ryugen al igual que ella tras Sasuke, Ryugen siempre tuvo la personalidad del sensei... mi hermano por su lado se parecía mucho a Hokage-sama...**

**-¿A Naruto-sama?**

**-Si... era muy comico... aunque sin duda tenia un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, se hacia cargo del negocio de la familia... y cuidaba de mama y de mi... –La voz de Ayumi empezó a quebrarse, no podía aguantar el llanto unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- yo... yo lo extraño tanto...**

**Kai no pudo hacer otra cosa que prestar su cuerpo para calmar a la chica, dejarse abrazar para calmar su llanto- ...¿Qué fue lo que le paso a el?**

**Ayumi levanto la vista hacia el chico, este parecía querer perder su vista violeta a través de la burbuja que impedía que les cayese la lluvia- El... fue secuestrado...**

**-Secuestrado? –Pregunto el chico devolviendo la vista hacia la chica, esta afirmo - ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**

**-El día de la boda de mis maestros- Dijo la chica calmándose- ... hubo una gran fiesta... pero después de ella se produjo un ataque al hospital... mi hermano fue secuestrado de allí... un hombre llamado Kabuto... trabaja para Orochimaru según se...**

**-Orochimaru...- Repitió sorprendido el de cabello naranja.**

**-Lo lamento se que también sufriste por su causa...**

**El muchacho bajo la vista, varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza**

**-Por cierto... se que no es el momento pero tu dijiste que cuando vieron a ese tipo el tal Kabuto estaba con el... –Kai afirmo sin levantar la mirada- .. estas seguro- Dijo Ayumi emocionada ante la posibilidad de tener una nueva pista- ...que mi hermano no estaba con ellos... es muy parecido a mi en serio...**

**-Al lado de Orochimaru no hay nadie que se parezca a ti.. créeme... he estado muy cerca de ese tipo... y puedo asegurarte que no había nadie como tu con ellos... y tal vez sea duro... pero lo mas probable ...es que este muerto...-Un trueno completo la frase del chico, Ayumi no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada- ..Ahora tengo que irme... estoy seguro que mi hermano me necesita...**

**-Si... lo mejor es que cuides de el... es tu única familia...**

**-Eso es algo que no se realmente...**

**No paso mucho para que Kuroshin se marche, luego de ello Ayumi no pudo evitar estallar en llanto.**

**-¿Por qué estas aquí llorando?**

**-Aquella voz la del clan Blondy la conocía muy bien- Ryugen...**

**-Te estuve observando... ¿Qué te dijo Kuroshin? **

**-No lloro por nada que me halla dicho Kai... solo era algo que no quería aceptar...**

**Ryugen frunció el ceño- ¿Otra ves no estas pensando en que tu hermano esta muerto o si? –Pregunto el anbu sentándose al lado de la chica- No creo eso... Akito debe estar vivo... lo se...**

**Ayumi sonrió- Te lo agradezco...**

**-No... recuerda que el es mi compañero de equipo... aunque su sustituto no lo ha hecho nada mal durante su ausencia..**

**-Yuki-kun... eh?**

**Ryugen tomo un trago de saliva- Ayumi... ¿Te gusta Yuki?**

**La rubia pestañeo un par de veces- ...Yuki-kun? ...Es nuestro compañero y...**

**-Se que es nuestro compañero... –Ryugen se puso de pie- ...Solo quiero saber si el te gusta... **

**-Por que esa pregunta?... Ryugen por que? –La chica también se puso de pie y noto que el chico se hallaba completamente colorado- ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**-Por favor dime...**

**Ayumi tomo a Ryugen por las manos –Tu... sabes desde hace varios años la respuesta... sabes que quien siempre me ha gustado... has sido tu... –Al decir ello Ayumi se inclino lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los del chico, este no se lo podía creer.**

**Sin que esto se pudiese extender mucho Ryugen se aparto de golpe y se fue dando brincos en los tejados, Ayumi se quedo confundida.**

**-Eso es algo de lo que si estoy segura... –Viendo hacia arriba para darse con la burbuja que aun le cubría- ..aunque... quien sabe...**

**No muy lejos de allí, en una de las entradas de las calles de Konoha Yuki se hallaba apoyado en una pared estaba algo agitado como si hubiese corrido mucho y muy rápido, de golpe apareció Ryugen como quien bajaba del tejado cercano- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Ryugen desvió la vista, se sorprendió al ver a Yuki allí- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?**

**Yuki no respondió y observaba a su compañero con cierto recelo.**

**-Has tomado ya tu medicamento.. ¿Verdad?**

**-Eso no te importa... ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Ryugen se lo pensó un momento- Pues no encontramos a tu padre por ningún lado... lo estaba buscando... y además te buscaba para eso...**

**Yuki abandono la postura que tenia- ¿Papa no esta? –Ryugen negó con la cabeza- ...Lo buscare ahora mismo...**

**Ryugen observo como el menor se perdía en la lluvia, algo no iba bien pero no sabia que era.**

**-Me preocupan... ya se han demorado mucho...**

**-Tranquila Sakura... mientras se mantengan juntos nada malo les puede pasar... además Naku no dejaría que nada malo le pace a Sasuke...**

**Los Sannin aun aguardaban en la piedra de los Kages, en definitiva tratándose de cualquier otra situación ya habrían ido por los alumnos pero solo por tratarse de algo importante para su hijo habían retrasado el tiempo.**

**-Aun están aquí...**

**Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a la vez, se trataba de Shikamaru, quien se traía algunas mantas con el- Mejor cúbranse con estos... –Dijo entregándoles las mantas**

**Fue Sakura quien las tomo-Pues parece que no tuviste problemas como esperabas Shikamaru...**

**-Claro que fue problemático... –Se quejo el del clan Nara- ...y no es por nada pero no que fue mas problemático su hijo o Temari...**

**-Pero en si... creo que te fue bien... –Corto Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo para buscar el al lluvia algún rastro.**

**-Sin duda mejor que ustedes si esos tres no están aquí cuanto antes...**

**Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Shikamaru-¿Por qué?**

**-Pues Naruto quiere verlos ya... y además dijo que también quiere que los chicos y demás gennins estén en sus casas... parece que hay una situación código rojo...**

**-Código rojo... - Repitieron juntos los Sannin- ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?...**

**Shikamaru se encogió de hombros- Sera mejor que vallan to esperare a su equipo o ire por elos...**

**-Pero... –Dijo Sakura pero fue tomada por el brazo por Sasuke.**

**-Es un código rojo... –Sakura afirmo con la cabeza. Casi al instante estaban en el despacho de Naruto para su sorpresa Gaara estaba con el y parecían discutir fuertemente.**

**-PERO ES QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUE? ESE TIPO DE INFORMACIN ES LO PRIMERO QUE DEBIERON VERIFICAR!**

**-A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA ! TANUKI ESTUPIDO!**

**-A QUIEN MAS KITSUNE IMBECIL!**

**Sasuke y Sakura decidieron intervenir antes de que eso se convirtiese en una pelea entre Kages- ¿Que esta pasando Naruto, Gaara?**

**Gaara desvió la vista hacia Sasuke, quien había dicho lo ultimo- Lo que pasa es que ESTE IDIOTA... En fin... Naruto... y por que no decirlo ustedes no tomaron en cuenta los registros de las aldeas...**

**-Registros? –Se preguntaron a la vez ambos Sannin.**

**Gaara tomo un folio bastante lleno de papeles de la mesa y se la dio a Sasuke- Supongo que podrán ver a lo que me refiero... –Sakura y Sasuke pasaron la vista varias veces por las paginas que tenían ante ellos**

**Naruto se adelanto y se coloco al lado de Gaara- Si no fuera por Gaara no me hubieses dado cuenta...**

**Gaara deslizo una sonrisa algo malévola- De hecho nunca te hubieses dado cuenta por que estoy seguro que tu nunca lees lo que dan a firmar...**

**Naruto prefirió ignorar lo que el Kazekage había dicho- Como verán Sasuke... Sakura ... podrán imaginarse la situación...**

**Sasuke tomo de golpe al Hokage por la cuello de la chaqueta- Te das cuenta de lo que esto quiere decir...**

**Naruto desvio la mirada- El clan Kuroshin fue completamente eliminado en la villa oculta de la piedra... **

**Sakura se llevo el folio hacia el pecho- Esos dos chicos son impostores...**

**Gaara negó con la cabeza –Eso aun no se sabe, por la información que se halla en aquel lugar se sabe que el hijo único de una familia fue el ultimo sobreviviente y que este fue secuestrado por Orochimaru...**

**-Hijo único... –Dijo Sasuke soltando a Naruto**

**-Así es... –Gaara le arrebato el folio a Sakura y paso algunas hojas- ...este es... –Dijo mostrando una foto del chico- ...Creo que le reconocen...**

**Sasuke y Sakura no se lo podían creer- Ken...**

**-Lo mas probable sea que ese niño este bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru...**

**Sasuke observo a Naruto- ¿Quieres decir que tal vez...?**

**-Lo mas probable es que su hermano sea el que buscamos...**

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza- Mi hijo... esta allá fuera con el...**

**Naruto y Gaara se sorprendieron -¿Quieres decir que los chicos aun están afuera? ¿Naku? ¿Naku también?**

**Sakura afirmo, tanto ella como los otros tres intercambiaron miradas- No hay tiempo que perder...**

**-Parece que estas con algo de fiebre...**

**Sasuke desvió la vista hacia Ken quien estaba bastante lejos de el- .. no es nada... –Dijo agitado- ...puedo seguir... Naku... el confía en nosotros...**

**Ken afirmo con la cabeza para luego voltear hacia su compañero- Creo que tenemos compañía...**

**Sasuke también había sentido una presencia que había aparecido en el lugar pero no le conocía, de inmediato sintió que una persona apareció detrás de el, al instante fue elevado del suelo- Muy mal... los niños no deberían jugar fuera a estas horas y menos bajo la lluvia...**

**Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Quién eres? –Le pregunto observando al tipo a los ojos violeta que le miraban fijamente.**

**-Yo... solo soy un amigo...**

**-Kai... no lo vallas a lastimar... –Dijo Ken acercándose un poco, este sonrió.**

**-Como quieras... **

**-Esta vez un Uchiha no se nos va a escapar... –dijo una tercera voz apareciendo**

**-No te preocupes Kabuto... –Respondió Kai mirando de reojo al de lentes- Esta vez no escapara...**

**Sasuke intercambiaba su vista asustada entre los dos mayores, veia a su compañero de equipo tambien alli pero no parecia querer involucrarse en aquello.**

**Acabe el capitulo, el cual ya va creciendo tal y como lo prometí, seguro que les habré dejado en algunas incógnitas, eso es para el próximo capitulo lo esperen con mas ganas, no se preocupen que de que en el otro se desquitan de eso no hay duda.**

**Prox capitulo: **

**-Estalla el secreto- Revelación de quien se oculta en la hoja.**

**Yo Kya**


	8. Estalla el secreto I

**ESTALLA EL SECRETO- REVELACIÓN DE QUIEN SE OCULTA EN LA HOJA- Parte I**

**N.A: Un Capitulo especial para que no tengan que aguantar toda la semana, es para que se sepa que pasaba a la vez en otro lugar, tal parece que se me dio por hacer la gran invasión... creen que Konoha sobreviva? **

**Disfruten del capitulo mis amigos lectores!**

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura habían emprendido la partida para llegar hacia el lugar donde se suponía que el equipo de los últimos tenían que haberle dado alcance, sin duda la angustia les empezaba a consumir a los tres Sannin. Pero sin duda no era el único algo angustiado.

Yuki había llegado a la parte alta del peñasco donde su padre había estado antes, por alguna razón algo le decía que estaba cerca de ese lugar, pero la lluvia que caía de manera desesperada no le dejaba afirmar o negar aquello.

-¿Dónde estas...? –Pregunto el chico en un susurro de voz apoyándose en un gran piedra, no se sentía bien tal vez hubiese sido bueno que le hiciese un poco de caso a Ryugen y tomase su medicamento. Pero ahora no había tiempo para esas cosas, el saber que Itachi podría estar en peligro le hacia que se sintiese peor, podía oír como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar cuando niño junto a su padre estaban en su cabeza, al recordar aquellas cosas se detuvo en la nada- No puede ser que ellos... nos hallan encontrado otra vez...

-Que inteligente te has vuelto...

Yuki volteo con rapidez, aquella voz no le era muy familiar pero en el fondo de su cabeza le recordaba- ¿Quien eres? ¿ Donde estas?

-Que mal... eres igual que mal agradecido que Itachi... nos conocemos tan bien... y tu ya no me recuerdas... aunque claro han pasado 10 años...

Yuki tomo pose de ataque viendo para todo lado e intentando saber el origen de la voz, se oía de un lugar profundo, pero no podía saber el origen exacto- ¿Le has hecho algo malo a mi padre? Si lo has hecho prepárate por que...

-Por que mejor no te calmas... –Para sorpresa del chico una figura idéntica a el apareció caminando hacia el, pero aun tenia la voz ajena, femenina si, pero tétrica-..ven conmigo... –Le dijo el que se parecía a el.

-Valla mala copia, ese bushin no tiene mi voz... –Dijo de tono de burla el anbu apresurando el paso y siguiendo a quien tenia delante.

Con gran desconfianza Yuki le siguió los pasos firmes, aunque sentía que con cada paso se le iba una porción de vida, se sentía muy mal, pero para su suerte no se alejaron mucho del lugar de donde estaban, llegaron a la entrada de una especie de cueva.

-Es aquí... –Dijo quien le había guiado y de golpe se hizo humo, pero no desapareció sino que se hizo una especie de masa amarillenta y cayo al suelo para luego entrar a la cueva a gran velocidad. Yuki dudoso entro al lugar había un olor familiar en el interior.

-"No importa que pase ahora... todo a tu gusto puedes moldear, una vida de alegría sin duda puedes encontrar, la felicidad esta aquí solo la debes formarla en ti..."

-Esa melodía... yo la recuerdo...

-Seguro que la recuerdas... –Corto la voz femenina de antes y de golpe una persona apareció desde la tierra delante de Yuki- .. no me recuerdas ¿Yuki-kun?

El chico abrió los ojos en demasía tanto que los azules parecían estar por caer de sus cuencas, lo primero que atino a hacer fue querer huir, pero de golpe recordó que su padre aun estaba allí.

-Tu eres del Akatsuki... Te recuerdo... un tanto...

-Un tanto? - dijo la chica interrogante ante lo que el muchacho habia dicho- ... no es posible que solo me recuerdes un tanto... si prácticamente fui yo quien te cuidaba con Itachi...

-Si se quien eres... pero no se que haces aquí...

-Solo tenia una reunión con un viejo amigo... –Dijo la rubia haciéndose hacia un lado para que el chico pudiese ver lo que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

-Padre! –Grito el chico acercándose a Itachi quien se hallaba desplomado en un rincón del lugar, estaba golpeado y sangrante de la boca pero fuera de eso no se veia muy grave, aun asi con el conocimiento de curación que tenia, Yuki se presto a curar cualquier cosa que pudiese estar mal...

-Con la dedicación que le pones... nadie pondría en duda que Itachi es tu padre...

Al oír ello el chico desvió levemente la mirada hacia la chica-¿Quién tendría que poner en duda algo como eso?- Dijo poniéndose de pie y observando de una manera bastante amenazante a la chica

-Valla te has vuelto en verdad todo un hombre... Pero no me mires de esa manera jovencito... –Aumento moviendo el dedo índice de la diestra de lado a lado.

-Deidara de la roca... –La chica se sorprendió al oír su nombre- ..Vas a pagar por haber dañado a mi padre...

Deidara sonrió de manera malvada-...pero... si no fui solamente yo...

Lo sentía, sabia que estaba en problemas y sin duda sus dudas no tardaron en mostrarse, a su alrededor a parecieron otras tres personas, las cuales permanecían en la sombra, aunque sin duda recordaba a ambas presencias muy de lejano una de ellas le era mas familiar que la otra, el chico poso su vista en el lugar del cual sentía la presencia mas conocida.

-Sabia que algo no andaba bien... ¿Qué hacen cuatro Akatsuki en Konoha?

-¿Cuatro? –Dijo la voz que provenía en dirección a donde Yuki tenia puesta la vista, la voz sin duda le hizo saber de quien se trataba- ... en Konoha se hallan en este momento 7 de los 9 Akatsuki... mi estimado...

La figura de un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro y de brillantes ojos azules se adelanto del lugar, Yuki desgloso una sonrisa- Sabia que reconocía tu Chakra, no hacias el mas mínimo intento por ocultarla verdad? ... Tenshi Aoshi...

El nombrado sonrió de la misma manera- Tal parece que has crecido bastante y que tal y como lo esperaba te has vuelto muy fuerte...

-Que bueno que no lo mataste Aoshi... –Intervino Deidara- ... si no el jefe te hubiese volado la cabeza...

-Claro después de todo aun debía de volver... mi hermano debe de extrañarme... ¿No es así? –Dijo acercándose para acariciar la cabeza de Yuki, mas este se safó de golpe.

-RYUGEN NO TE NECESITA! El se ha vuelto un excelente anbu...

-Que... que esta pasando...

Yuki volteo raudamente al oír la voz de su padre, Itachi intentaba ponerse en pie- ¿Te encuentras bien padre?

-Si lo estoy solo que... –Itachi se detuvo al recordar en la situación que había sido derrotado, tenia en frente a las dos personas que se habían encargado de derrotarle en conjunto y sin duda no se hubiese imaginado que estuviesen allí- ...No creí verlos tan pronto... por no decir que no tenia pensado volver a verles... Deidara... Aoshi...

-No son los únicos... –Dijo Yuki seriamente, Itachi le observo - ...hay otros dos aquí... pero lo lamento padre...

Itachi observo a Yuki se veía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por decir las palabras- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Vamos Itachi... –Aoshi se había trasladado al lado del nombrado y le había tomado por el brazo haciéndole parara por la fuerza- ...deja al chico en paz... me lo has cuidado bien en estos años verdad?

-Déjate de tonterías! –Grito Itachi haciendo que el del clan Tenshi le soltase- No tenia por que cuidar de el por que tu me lo pidiese, Yuki es mi hijo... es un miembro valioso del clan Uchiha...

-Por que mejor no te dejas de tonterías... –Intervino una nueva voz, Itachi se sorprendió al ver que las dos personas que permanecían en sombras se adelantaban hacia delante dejándose ver por completo.

-...Sasori de la arena... no... –Se corrigió -... el escorpión rojo de la arena... –Dijo viendo al primero- ...pero a ti... nunca me imagine verte de regreso en la aldea... Takuya...

El segundo se adelanto, tenia el cabello de un color celeste brillante como si este quisiera llamar la atención de todos y unos ojos verdes agua algo pequeños los cuales miraban fríamente a Itachi- Pensé que me habías extrañado tanto a mi como a los demás por eso hemos venido...

-Déjate de tonterías! –Grito Itachi lanzándose encima del tipo para sorpresa de los demás y atinándole un fuerte golpe que le llevo al suelo de inmediato, Aoshi sonrió.

-No has perdido ese impulso...solo espero que se lo hallas enseñado a mi hermanito...

Itachi giro su vista, Aoshi tenia sujetado a Yuki por ambos brazos este se veía bastante incomodo por no decir que además agotado, inconsciente sin duda.

-Parece que Tenshi esta decidido a recuperar a su familia- Dijo Sasori llamando la atención de los otros , el chico de la arena tenia el cabello naranja rojizo y unos ojos color miel, una cara angelical que sin duda guardaban su apariencia de marioneta bajo esto.

-EL NO TIENE NADA QUE RECUPERAR EN ESTA VILLA... –Itachi se oía furico- ...TODO LO QUE PUDO HABER RECUPERADO LO PERDIÓ HACE 10 AÑOS CUANDO VOLVIÓ CON USTEDES POR ESTE! –Finalizo señalando a Takuya

-No podemos llevarnos bien al menos hoy?... –Pregunto Aoshi para hacer recordar que aun se hallaba alli

-NUNCA NOS HEMOS LLEVADO BIEN!-Respondieron los otros a la vez, Aoshi sonrió.

-Deja de hacer tontería y deja ya a este Yuki... –Condeno Uchiha- ... si hay algo que quieren de mi... lo tendrán solo si dejan en paz a mi hijo...

-¿Qué opina... Sasori-danna?-Dijo Deidara desviando la vista hacia su compañero y sensei.

-Supongo que tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo... –Dijo este intercambiando miradas primero con Aoshi y luego con Takuya, el segundo retrocedió unos pasos luego alzo los brazos.

Enseguida el lugar cambio como si se hallasen en el mismísimo infierno, Itachi recordaba algo similar de la batalla que tuvo hace tiempo con Tenshi.

-Seguro la recuerdas... tarde tres meses en librarme de la maldita técnica...

-Debió haberte matado... deja ya a Yuki!

-Tranquilo Itachi... –Dijo Takuya- ...el jefe no quiere que le lastimen así que aunque Takuya lo quisiese no lo haría...

Uchiha no entendía muy bien, sabia que sus ex -compañeros eran perversos, hacia un buen tiempo que había abandonado aquella manera de pensar- Por que... por que no le harían ningún daño...

Takuya sonrió de manera maligna- ,¿Crees que le haríamos daño al familiar de un compañero?

-Ya es suficiente... –Sasori se puso en el medio de los presentes, Aoshi bajo a Yuki al suelo- El lider nos manda para... primero, liberemos al idita de Kisame, aunque seguro que con el tiempo ya debe estar muy inactivo; Segundo, Orochimaru esta la villa...

-Orochimaru esta en la villa... –Corto Uchiha pensando en seguida en advertir a sus amigos

-...es lo que acbo de decir... por eso le deciamos a ese chico que habian 7 de los 9 aquí...

-Zetsu... no esta aquí...

Deidara movió la cabeza de lado a lado- Se quedo haciendo una especie de "Técnica mortal"... o algo asi...

-Me van a dejar acabar? –Pregunto Sasori con cara de niño reprendido y recibiendo la afirmativa del resto- ... quiere que sea llevado de regreso... después de todo aun tiene el maldito Orochi dentro... y eso nos lleva a lo ultimo... –El de la arena estiro una amplia sonrisa- ...los Biyous... los quiere a todos..

Itachi retrocedió un paso- ¿Acaso esta loco? ¿cómo podríamos hacer algo asi?

-Por que... Aoshi posee las técnicas tan finas del clan asesino, tu el sharingan que sin duda ha seguido creciendo en estos años... Takuya posee as mejores ilusiones de todas, Deidara puede hacer lo que sea con sus obras de arte y yo podría manipular a cualquiera... es por eso que estamos aquí, mas Kisame a quien recuperaremos... no hay manera de fallar...

-Supongo que no hay manera de negarme...

-¿Crees que la hay... Itachi? –a voz de Aoshi se le hacia cada vez menos aguantable- ..piénsalo de esta manera... el equipo leyenda esta de nuevo en casa...Supongo que quieres ir a ver a tu familia verdad Takuya...

-Tal vez... no lo creo...

-Aun asi... –Le corto Itachi pero con referencia a Sasori- ...el shukaku se halla en la arena con el Kazekage y el kyubi esta con el Kokage... por el resto no hay maneras de saber donde están los...

-Si sabemos... –Corto Deidara -..donde están los demás...

-Muchas veces los envases de los Biyous... –Empezó Sasori- ... pueden heredar sus poderes a sus... descendientes...

Itachi entendió de inmediato- Quieren a los hijos de Naruto, Gaara... y... Sasuke...

Un nuevo trueno de la terrible tormenta (Asu... ya no es lluvia D) corto el silencio que siguió en el lugar por unos segundos, luego Aoshi retomo la palabra.

-Entonces este es el trato... nos ayudas y regresas y no maltratamos a Yuki... o te niegas y te matamos y no maltratamos a Yuki y detruimos todo...

Itachi observo de reojo a Tenshi –te detesto como no te imaginas... pero aun tengo una duda...

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto haciendose el desentendido Aoshi

-Por que están interesados en mi hijo... yo no poseo un Biyou por que el jefe no dejaría que lo lastimen si saben que es la manera mas fácil de llevarme con ustedes...

Una carcajada proveniente de Sasori le distrajo- ...¿en serio crees que el jefe te dejo llevar a ese niño al Akatsuki por nada? ¿En serio crees que no tenia planes para el?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntaron a la vez Aoshi e Itachi

El de la arena tenia una expresión lúgubre en su rostro –ese niño es el contenedor de otro biyou... y sin duda lo quiere de regreso... al igual que tu no pudiste matar a tu hermano y si al resto de tu clan por ello, el jefe lo quiere de regreso...

-Fue esta vez Sasori el que cayo al suelo derribado por un golpe y fue Aoshi quien esta vez lo lanzo, Deidara se colocs delante de Sasori en modo de ataque ( D Ni que fuera carta de yu gi oh) lista para proteger a su sensei, Takuya observo a Itachi por si este se le ocurriese hacer algo.

-EL... EL... EL SE ATEVIO A TOCAR A MI HERMANO!

-Quien es tu hermano... –Dijo una voz leve desde detrás del chico Tenshi, los Akatsuki voltearon, Yuki estaba de pie apoyado en la pared de la cueva con los ojos inundados, sin duda... habia oido todo.

Ódienme ... pero alli les dejo mas pronto de lo que creen la segunda parte del capitulo

Yo Kya


	9. Estalla el secrto II

**ESTALLA EL SECRETO- REVELACIÓN DE QUIEN SE OCULTA EN LA HOJA- Parte II**

**La lluvia caía a montones en toda la aldea, el ambiente oscuro hacia saber que algo en definitiva no iba bien. Cerca de la parte rocosa donde se habían edificado las caras de los gobernantes de la aldea se hallaba un grupo de personas.**

**Dos de ellas permanecían en el suelo, sin moverse con una respiración baja y no muy precisa, otro se hallaba sobre el mas pequeño de los que estaban en el suelo haciendo un intento descontrolado por hacer algo que le ayudara, el ultimo solo observaba sin hacer nada.**

**-Maldita sea... no puedo dejar que te mueras... no lo haré... nunca me lo perdonaría! –Gritaba el hombre de cabello largo quien hacia presión constante en el pecho descubierto de quien hace unos instantes había sido un gran problema.**

**-Todos en tu familia siempre son así... problemáticos... –Dijo sin darse importancia el que estaba de pie**

**-Cállate! Necesito ayuda Takuya! –dijo desesperado Aoshi con tristeza y desesperación muy notoria en su voz y rostro. El nombrado no parecía interesado en ayudar a su compañero, se limito a observar la lluvia caer, Aoshi no pudo aguantarlo mas y se lanzo sobre el tumbándole en el suelo- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? TAKUYA!**

**-A mi no me pasa nada... Aoshi –kun... yo siempre he sido así... no me importa para nada lo que quieras que haga... no es de mi incumbencia...**

Aoshi soltó al sujeto incrédulo mientras mantenía su mirada azul zafiro en la verde agua de el- En verdad que Itachi tenia razón...-Dijo con tristeza en la voz –Nunca debí de perder mi tiempo buscándote... ni intentando que regreses...

**El del clan de los Ángeles se dirigió hacia el menor que aun estaba en el suelo recibiendo las gotas de lluvia en el cuerpo se detuvo frente a el, le observo por un leve instante sin duda su hermano menor tenia las características básicas de los miembros de su desaparecido clan, pero no quedaba duda que había crecido como un Uchiha. Al pensar en ello dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi quien no se había movido para nada desde que la lucha con el niño había terminado.**

**-¿Piensas ayudar a Uchiha? –cuestiono la voz de Takuya quien ya se había puesto en pie.**

**Tenshi desvió la vista- No pienso dejar morir ni a mi hermano ni a un amigo como Itachi... el quiso prevenirme de lo que ganaría al buscarte al quedarme contigo...- El de cabello celeste espero intrigado- ...Nada ...y es justo lo que gane... nada.**

**Takuya sonrió de manera maligna-Tu e Itachi nunca sirvieron para el Akatsuki... siempre han sido muy sentimentales... míralo a el... adopto al chico este... aunque si lo pienso con detenimiento si no lo hubiese hecho no hubiésemos tenido un envase para el Niibi... y tu.. desde que supiste que tu hermano esta vivo aquí en Konoha no fuiste el mismo... te volviste débil... y yo no soy niñera de personas débiles... –Dijo alejándose del lugar.**

**-Espera! –Grito Aoshi viéndoles- ¿adonde vas?**

**Takuya no se detuvo- Eso no te interesa... –Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.**

**Aoshi prefirió no pensar en que seria lo que su compañero haría y encargarse de las dos personas que tenia allí, con delicadeza llevo a Itachi hasta donde estaba Yuki, al colocar a su compañero al lado de su hermano menor noto que ambos parecían tener una leve sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-No dejare que ninguno muera... eso lo juro por mi vida y por todo mi clan... que no dejare que nada les pase... –Diciendo esto Aoshi inicio la concentración de chakra en sus manos, intentaría una técnica de curación sobre ellos- ...nunca he sido bueno en curaciones... pero daré lo mejor de mi para curarles... Niinpou Tenshi Dozoku ****Kyū**** S …-Una leve lagrima cayo por el rostro de Aoshi- TENSHI NO KISEKI!**

**Algo lejos de allí el grupo de Naruto y compañía se dirigía en búsqueda de Kai, mas de golpe Ryugen quien iba con ellos se detuvo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose junto con los demás.**

**-Hace rato que rastreaba una presencia... pero ahora se me ha hecho mas que familiar...**

**-Familiar... –Dijo Naruto acercándose- ¿Te refieres a que le conoces? –El chico afirmo**

**-Pero además de eso es muy similar al tipo de chakra de mi clan...**

**-Eso es imposible... –Intervino Ayumi- ...a menos... **

**-No tenemos tiempo que perder... –Corto Gaara de golpe y llamando la atención de todos- ...ese tipo si resulta ser quien creemos tenemos mas problemas de lo se pudieran pedir... Si no estas concentrado- Dijo refiriéndose a Ryugen.**

**-Hokage –sama... discúlpeme por favor.. quisiera...**

**-Puedes ir... –Corto Naruto antes de que Ryugen pudiese decir nada- ...Pero asegúrate de volver pronto... y si puedes trae a Yuki e Itachi contigo... la situación no es un juego...-El anbu afirmo con la cabeza y desapareció, Ayumi observo preocupada como su amado desaparecía ante sus ojos.- Lo mismo va para ti... Blondy... si estas tan preocupada ve con el...**

**La voz de Naruto sonó mas como una orden que como una sugerencia, así que la chica desapareció de inmediato.**

**-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Naruto? –Interrogo Sakura**

**-Lo lamento pero no creo que estén listos para enfrentarse a el... además tendrás que disculparme Sakura... pero también quiero que te quedes...**

**Sakura se quedo de piedra mas al reaccionar se adelanto hacia el rubio y le tomo de los hombros- ¿Qué rayos estas pensando piensan ir ustedes tres solos?**

**-Naruto no quiere que los muchachos salgan lastimados... –Afirmo Sasuke- ..y tampoco quiere que te arriesgues... Sakura...**

**La de cabellos rosa observo reprochante a Naruto- ¿Por qué?**

**-Si fuera posible iría yo solo... pero se que seria imposible el detener a Orochimaru por mi cuenta... por eso estoy contando con Gaara... –El kazekage se adelanto hacia el duo.**

**-Yo le había sugerido el que vallamos los dos... pero... tu marido ha insistido en venir...**

**-YO TAMBIEN INSISTO EN IR!**

**-TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ SAKURA**

**Los presentes se quedaron de piedra al oír el tono de Naruto –No quiero que te arriesgues... en ese estado seria peligroso para ti y para ... el bebe... no quiero que mas niños crezcan sin una madre o un padre... te aseguro que pase lo que pase haré que Sasuke regrese con bien a tu lado...**

**Sakura bajo la cabeza –si lo estas prometiendo... es por que lo harás... igual que con Sasuke hace años...**

**Naruto afirmo levemente con la cabeza luego observo a Gaara- Vamos –dijo al de la arena y ambos dieron un salto para iniciar su movimiento.**

**-Tranquila Sakura... Naruto sabe lo que hace... –Finalizo dejándole un cálido beso en la mejilla a su mujer- ..tu busca a nuestro equipo...**

**Sakura afirmo de manera firme y se alejo en sentido contrario de los demás. Mientras Ayumi alcanzo a Ryugen.**

**-Estas seguro de que se trata del chakra de tu hermano?**

**-No tengo duda de ello.. pero solo se que se esta debilitando... poco a poco.. **

**-Ryugen-kun... –Dijo suavemente la chica deteniéndose- ¿Me odias?**

**Ryugen también se detuvo –De donde sacas esas ideas tan tontas... no hay tiempo que perder ahora Ayumi...**

**-Solo una cosa... dime si... te gustó... –Pregunto sonrojada **

**-No se de que me estas hablando –Respondió el chico de manera fría y arrancando velozmente su camino. Ayumi no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle en silencio.**

**Por otro lado...**

**-Muy bien pequeño... –Dijo Kai acercando su rostro al de Sasuke-chibi –tienes algo que queremos desde hace mucho tiempo...**

**-Debemos darnos prisa... –dijo Kabuto sonriente.**

**-Tienes razón ya que si continua con esta fiebre se va a morir y eso no seria bueno...**

**El menor no comprendía que estaba pasando, tenia miedo, se sentía mal, las miradas malignas de estos dos sujetos le hacían pensar que en definitiva algo malo estaba pasando, con las fuerzas que pudo concentrar intento hacerse liberar de las manos de quien le tenia sujeto- Dejame!**

**-Tranquilo niño... ¿No sabes que te puedes lastimar? –Aumento de ultimo cerrando su puño para luego acertarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago al chico, luego le soltó y le dejo caer al suelo.**

**Sasuke se llevo las manos al estomago y tosió varias veces, pudo ver como un leve hilo de sangre caía de su boca, necesitaba ayuda. Su mirada suplicante se poso en Ken quien estaba alejado de los dos mayores, su diestra se alejo de su vientre y se estiro en dirección a su compañero de equipo.**

**-El no va a ayudarte... estúpido Uchiha... –Intervino Kabuto levantando nuevamente al menor del suelo- ¿A que no sabes que soy amigo de tu padre?**

**-Mi padre... nunca.. tendría amigos como tu...**

**-Pero si incluso entrenamos juntos...**

**-Ya basta Kabuto... –Corto Kai- ... hay que hacerlo de una buena vez... de lo contrario vamos a tener grandes problemas...**

**-USTEDES DOS YA ESTAN EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS- Grito una voz que para Kabuto sonó muy familiar, mas no tuvo tiempo de comprobar de quien era puesto que del suelo salieron varias "lianas que le sujetaron y le llevaron al suelo dejando caer a Sasuke al suelo.**

**-Niño aléjate de ellos... –Dijo el recién llegado, bajando del árbol en el que se encontraba. **

**Sasuke intento obedecer lo que el sujeto había dicho pero al intentar ponerse en pie las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo, no podía moverse.**

**-Parece ser que es cierto lo que dicen... que la hierva mala nunca muere... –Susurro desde el suelo Kabuto- ...Kimimaro... **

**-Pues tal parece que lo de chupa bolas nunca se te va a quitar...(lo lamento pero es que hace mucho que quería que alguien se lo diga y ya que nadie lo hace...)**

**Kabuto observo enojado a Kimimaro mientras este se acercaba al de cabello naranja- Deja en paz al niño... esa técnica de inmovilización es mas antigua que tu... Orochimaru...**

**Kai levanto levemente una ceja, luego estallo en risas- Orochimaru... eh? Valla de donde has podido sacar una idea tan disparatada...**

**-No finjas mas... los datos dicen que del clan Kuroshin no queda nada es decir que has adoptado la forma de ese sujeto y estas manipulando al menor para que ayude en tus planes...**

**Kai sonrió –Y... supongo que sabrás cuales son mis planes no es así?**

**-Quieres al biyuo... quieres el poder... siempre tan codicioso como de costumbre...**

**-KIMIMARO!-Dijo la voz de Naruto quien arribaba junto con Sasuke y Gaara al lugar, mas los tres quedaron mas que sorprendidos al ver a Kabuto en el suelo. Sasuke obvio aquello y se presto a tomar a su hijo entre brazos, el niño ardía.**

**-Maldicion! Sasuke aguanta un poco... –El sannin se notaba algo desesperado al notar que le menor no se movía para nada.**

**-No se altere.. sannin-sama... –Corto Kai- ...como hace poco lo dedujo Kimimaro solo es una técnica de inmovilización...**

**-Guarda silencio... –Gaara se coloco a la altura de Kimimaro- ... no estas en situación de decir tonterías...**

**-Valla pero si es el mismísimo Kazekage... en verdad que estoy en graves problemas...**

**-Ken... –Intervino Naruto- ...Ven aquí... no te preocupes ya no debes de obedecer as ordenes de este tipo... nosotros te cuidaremos... –El menor bajo la mirada y se alejo lo mas que pudo de Kai antes de que cruzara hacia donde estaban los demás, Naruto lo recibió en sus brazos- Muy bien ahora solo quédate atrás... ve con Sasuke y con su padre...**

**-Ya veo... así que las cosas van en serio.. –La voz de Kai empezaba a sonar diferente**

**-Las cosas siempre van en serio... –Gaara estaba impaciente quería acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible- no todos tenemos una vida tan larga como la tuya asquerosa serpiente rastrera...**

**-Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ti...-Naruto se junto a Gaara y a Kimimaro- no dejaremos que vuelvas a molestar a nadie...**

**Los ojos violetas de Kai resplandecieron- Eso ya lo veremos... –Dijo formando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.**

**-Estoy seguro y no tengo dudas... es por aquí... –Dijo Ryugen a la vez que se detenía de golpe junto con Ayumi. Ambos habían llegado al lugar de los hechos, casi todo estaba destrozado.**

**-Que paso aquí... –Ayumi estaba tan o mas sorprendida que su compañero**

**-No lo se pero... la presencia se va desapareciendo... –Justo cuando lo hubo dicho noto a la lejanía la estancia de unas personas y se encamino, sin duda al acercarse lo sentía era el, era Aoshi.**

**Aoshi estaba de pie delante de Itachi y de Yuki, ambos en el suelo no daban señales de vida.**

**-Que has hecho... –Dijo en un tono lúgubre Ryugen, Ayumi al ver la escena solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca sin creérselo.**

**Aoshi volteo lentamente- Valla pero si eres tu... no sentí para nada tu presencia...hermanito...**

**-Estas hundido, no hay manera que puedas escapar de la cárcel esta vez... yo mismo me encargare que te encierren... en verdad que había que ser idiota matar al líder del anbu y a su hijo dándome tanta muestra de cómo hallarte...**

**Aoshi sonrió levemente mientras Ayumi se acercaba a ver a los dos Uchiha en el suelo- Valla que tienes energía... pero lamento decepcionarte... Ryugen ..ellos dos no están muertos... bueno por ahora...lo están pero no lo estarán mas... te lo aseguro... y pues no creo que me vallas a llevar a la cárcel... pues si creo poder huir de ello...**

**Ryugen se noto molesto- NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ESCAPES ESTA VEZ**

**-Es una pena...-. dijo Aoshi a la vez que su cuerpo perdía equilibrio y caía hacia delante- .. por que... igual... va ...ha... pasar...**

**Ryugen lo sujeto antes de caer- Oye! Que clase de trampa es esta! AOSHI!**

**-RYUGEN! –Grito Ayumi... –Sus latidos empiezan a volver...**

**-No entiendo que pasa... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Interrogo a su hermano en brazos.**

**Este sonrió- Me equivoque de camino... hermanito... lo lamento... – A Ryugen se le paralizo el corazón podía sentir como la vida de su hermano se le iba mientras el lo tenia en brazos- no hubiese tenido... que ser así... pero soy un tonto que ... aprecia mucho a sus amigos... **

**-Tu... tu los has salvado...**

**-No... ellos me salvaron a mi antes... Escucha Ryugen... no me queda mucho... solo escúchame... –El menor afirmo con la cabeza aunque no pudo evitar que de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas- ...la aldea... esta siendo rodeada por... el Akatsuki... ellos quieren los biyous... y harán todo lo que este en sus manos... para conseguirlo...**

**-Entiendo... pero no hables mas...**

**-No... solo una cosa mas... Yuki-kun... Yuki-kun... el es nuestro hermano...**

**Ayumi al oír ello quedo mas sorprendida que el mismo Ryugen- Yo... siempre lo pensé... hermano... siempre pensé que el podría ser el mismo Yuki que se supone que murió... pero... nunca tuve la certeza...**

**-Ahora la tienes... mi pequeño hermano... –Susurro el mayor de los Tenshi estirando su mano para tomar el rostro de quien le sostenía- Ten por seguro ...que el y que Itachi ...van a estar bien... no te vas a quedar solo... eso me toca ...a mi**

**-Puedes resistir... yo intentare curarte...**

**-Nada puedes hacer.. es un trato... Tenshi No Kiseki... es todo lo... que pude hacer antes de... antes de...**

**Silencio... inclusive la lluvia se volvió silenciosa, Ryugen hizo a su cara la mano sin fuerzas de su hermano mayor- "Milagro de angel"**

**Ayumi froto sus ojos para secar algunas lagrimas que se habían formado- ¿Milagro de ángel? –Repitió.**

**-Una técnica de grado S... nadie sobrevive después de usarlas- explico el chico reprimiendo las lagrimas-... mas si es una curativa... sirve para ofrendar una vida en lugar de otra...**

**-Pues no se hubiese molestado...**

**Ayumi y Ryugen voltearon a la vez, para sorpresa de ambos Yuki se hallaba de pie, pero aquella mirada... no era la que ellos recordaban en el chico. Yuki por su lado hacia un recuento en su memoria de lo que había ocurrido.**

* * *

Wow en verdad que me demore y por ello pido mil disculpas, he lorado escribiendo la parte final... y seguro que desean saber lo que paso en la pelea.. y que pasara en la de naruto, gaara kimiaro y sasuke vs kai... eso en el proximo cap... 

prox cap: Recuerdos... Venganza

Bye yo Kya


	10. Recuerdos Venganza

**El sollozo de un niño era oído por todo el lugar, la cueva en la que se hallaba sin duda era un lugar que podía hacer que el sonido se expandiese con facilidad.**

**-Maldita sea! Ya cállate la boca enano! –Dijo en un grito bastante atemorizante una persona quien se hallaba al lado del niño.**

**-Pero... –snif- donde esta... donde esta papa...**

**-Itachi se ha ido a buscar algo para que te alimentes... –Respondió Kisame de mala gana- Pero si sigues haciendo tanto escándalo te aseguro que a quien vas a alimentar es a mi...**

**El niño suprimió el llanto que iba a soltar, el estar solo con ese sujeto le daba miedo, todo en aquel lugar le daba miedo, desde que recordaba siempre había estado allí rodeado de personas extrañas, las cuales por lo general solo le molestaban y estaban entrando y saliendo de aquel lugar.**

**-Oh! Por fin llego- Dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie y cargando su gran espada. El niño sonrió al ver acercarse a la persona que tanto quería ver, de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos.**

**-Bienvenido papa... –Le dijo al ser recibido con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa.**

**-Pues ya he vuelto... Yuki-kun... ¿Kisame te esta asustando de nuevo? –Pregunto Uchiha con un tono bastante paternal**

**-¿Cómo que si le estoy asustando? –Reclamo Kisame- Yo solo estoy aquí con el por que tu me lo pediste!**

**-Pero la cara de Kisame asusta mucho... –Dijo en un susurro el niño apegándose a Itachi, este rió por un instante , mas al ver la cara sonrojada de Kisame.**

**-Vamos Kisame apenas tiene 4 años... –Excuso Itachi –no puedes pedir que Yuki deje de ser tan sincero...**

**-Es cierto ya hace un año que lo tienes aquí... –dijo el de piel de tiburón desviando un tanto la voz para que le niño no lo escuche. Itachi cargo a Yuki en su espalda, el chico estaba alegre solo por el hecho de que aquella persona hubiese regresado- Por cierto... Itachi...**

**El nombrado presto poca atención a Kisame- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta para ti? Ya debe ser tu cumpleaños...**

**-ITACHI!**

**-Tranquilo... te escucho... –dijo Itachi mientras lanzaba de arriba a abajo a Yuki jugando con él.**

**-Deberías dejar de verle como tu hermano menor... no se ni como se te ocurrió el... –Kisame se detuvo, tenia la mirada de Itachi clavada en el, y eso quería decir problemas.**

**-Que ni se te ocurra... Kisame... por que sino... te mato... Yuki es mi hijo... ¿Verdad Yuki –kun? –Agrego eso ultimo con un tono muy diferente**

**El menor afirmo con la cabeza, mas luego señalo hacia Kisame- Ya te dijo... te mata...**

**Kisame dejo salir un respiro aguantado- Como sea... hay reunión presencial con el grupo... –Dijo de frente dejando a Itachi frió.**

**-¿Quieres decir que con todos?- Kisame afirmo- No puede ser... –se dijo Itachi dejándose caer sentado en la cama que estaba en al cueva- No puede ser...**

**-¿Pasa algo...papa?-Pregunto la inocente voz del niño, Itachi solo froto su cabeza, le cargo y se puso en pie.**

**-Nada Yuki... nos vamos...**

**-¿Con el? –pregunto Kisame sorprendido.**

**-Así es... no pienso dejarle solo aquí... –diciendo esto el trío se retiro de su refugio.**

**-NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-Grito Itachi**

**-Que no puedo... estas retándome... –dijo una voz tétrica de quien se escondía en las sombras solo alzando al menor por el cuello, el cual intentaba soltarse pero nada podía hacer, Itachi se veía desesperado y las miradas del resto de sus compañeros le reprochaban el acto.**

**-Valla en verdad no se que estabas pensando Itachi... –dijo la voz de Sasori seguida de una risa de afirmación de Deidara.**

**-CALLENSE USTEDES... LIDER NO LE HAGA DAÑO!**

**-Tal vez tenga razón... –Corto una voz que a Itachi le irritaba- Tal vez el chico podría ser nuestra arma secreta mas adelante...**

**-Continua... –Susurro el líder**

**-Aoshi dio unos pasos hacia delante y siguió hablando hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el líder- .. digo que no es necesario que lo elimine... señor... tal vez podemos educarle para que sea un ninja del Akatsuki desde temprana edad... piénselo.. nadie sospecharía de un niño...**

**Un silencio inquietante lleno el lugar- Esta bien... –Dijo la voz del líder a la vez que dejaba caer al niño e Itachi se adelantaba a tomarle antes de que este cayese al suelo- Uchiha... –El nombrado levanto la mirada- Mas te vale que el chico no sea una perdida de tiempo...**

Luego de eso la mayoría del Grupo se fue, se esparcieron por la guarida, pero había un trío de miradas que estaban sobre el, Itachi sabia bien quienes eran, pero por ahora solo podía llevar al niño contra su pecho.

**-Se parece a Sasuke... un poco ... no es así?**

**-Dije que cerraran la boca... –dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando delante de los tres que le observaban, Kisame, Aoshi y el que de hablar de cabello celeste, Takuya - Tenshi te agradezco tu intervención... pero no quiero deberte nada...**

**-No me debes nada... solo que me hace pensar en mi hermano menor... eso es todo...**

**Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente, no sentía para nada su cuerpo, no veía nada, todo era oscuro "¿Habré muerto?" Se dijo mas en una afirmación que en una pregunta, sin saber como exactamente se puso de pie, la soledad y oscuridad del lugar eran inmensas.**

**-Valla que te ves extraño cuando estas confundido... Uchiha...**

**Itachi volteo al reconocer la voz de Aoshi, este estaba sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y le saludaba con un gesto de mano, Itachi movió la cabeza de lado a lado- Siquiera muriéndome me dejas en paz no es así...**

**-Vamos Itachi... no te vas a morir... No al menos hoy... tienes una responsabilidad con mi hermano y debes ayudar al tuyo a que su clan regrese... Además si te mueres tus familiares te volverían a matar...**

**Itachi hizo un gesto de desagrado-No quiero verles aun… -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- no podría explicarme ante ellos…**

**-no hay nada que debas de explicarles… Itachi- Susurro Tenshi mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Itachi-… y no lo harás por un buen tiempo mas- Itachi no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba menos cuando su compañero estiro su diestra delante de el, este solo le observo- …Ya es hora.. Aquí es donde te dejo de molestar…**

**Itachi sonrió levemente y con nostalgia, pensaba que su hora había llegado- Creo que en si… ahora eres quien me guía… de eso se encarga tu familia después de todo…- Finalizo tomando la estirada de Aoshi, mas de inmediato le invadió un sentimiento de culpa que no pudo explicar.**

**-Te equivocas… un Tenshi puede salvar… no solo guiar… mi amigo…**

**Para sorpresa de Itachi la oscuridad del lugar aparecía de a pocos a la vez que Aoshi desaparecía delante suyo- TENSHI!**

**-Yuki-kun… -Sonrió alegre Ayumi acercándose al chico, mas fue detenida por Ryugen quien le tomo por el brazo.**

**-Míralo un poco… -susurro Tenshi, con lo que la chica poso su mirada en Auki.**

**El chico se veía extraño, la mirada que tenia sobre ellos era como la de un cazador viendo a su presa, además a distancia se notaba una clara diferencia a como lucia normalmente. Sus ojos relucían de un color rojo sangre muy comparada con…**

**-Sharingan? –Pregunto ayumi intercambiando miradas con Ryugen este negó levemente.**

**-Ya sabes que es imposible… Has oído a mi hermano –Dijo lo mas bajo que pudo y desviando la cabeza levemente para ver a aoshi quien permanecía en el suelo sin moverse- … Es un Tenshi no un Uchiha….**

**Ni bien Ryugen hubo dicho ello, la mirada del chico se poso directamente en el, y de golpe apareció delante de ellos. Ayumi retrocedió un paso y se aferro al brazo de Ryugen, este se coloco en modo de defensa. La mirada rojiza de yuki se pasaba de uno a otro, luego para sorpresa de ambos les sonrió de una manera algo tierna.**

**-¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto con una voz muy diferente a la que sus compañeros sabían era la de el, sonaba mas al mismo Yuki pero de niño. Los dos que estaban delante de él sabían lo que eso significaba.**

**-No... No ha tomado su medicina… -Balbuceo Ayumi mientras era observada por Yuki, ryugen negó con la cabeza.**

**-Eso parece… estamos en problemas… sabes que cuando eso pasa…- Hizo una corta pausa para pasar un buche de saliva por los nervios- …todos somos sus enemigos…**

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza, aun así se aventuro a responder a Yuki- Pues… somos nosotros Yuki-kun… Ayumi y Ryugen… tus compañeros de equipo…**

**-El chico retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarles de manera curiosa- Ayumi… -chan… -La chica sonrió a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza- y… Ryugen… -Esto último lo dijo con un tono muy diferente, muy despectivo y con la cabeza algo gacha – Ryugen… TRAIDOR! –Grito Yuki tirándose sobre el y derrumbándole, Ayumi quiso ayudar pero Ryugen le desvió al chico las intenciones de ataque para hablarle a la chica.**

**-Ayumi! Tu encárgate de Itachi y de mi hermano… yo lo haré con Yuki!- Su esfuerzo por detener al chico era notorio, comprendiendo ello ayumi se dirigió hacia los nombrados- Maldición Yuki! Contrólate!- Dijo al notar que le menor había iniciado su ataque a punta de puños y arañones, normalmente siempre se le había hecho algo difícil el detener a su compañero, esto por el nivel tan similar que tenían, mas cuando entraba en ese tipo de shock en el que no reconocía a nadie, pero por alguna razón esta vez le sentía mas ofensivo, mas fuerte; Como fuese sabia que no podía dañarle, mas ahora que sabia que era su hermano de sangre, aunque siempre le había visto como si fuese su hermano menor. **

**-ERES UN TRAIDOR! –Grito una vez mas esta vez rompiendo la defensa que Ryugen mantenía y logrando conectar fuertemente en el pecho a quien mantenía en el suelo. Ryugen sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un instante, pero no podía dejarse caer en aquel lugar de esa manera… mas si sabia que Yuki no lo hacia por que quería…- TU ME LA QUITASTE… -Dijo el chico con su voz normal, pero notablemente molesto, cosa que dejo frió a ryugen.**

**-Tu…tu…estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo- Balbuceo adolorido Ryugen, para su sorpresa yuki lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia el (Esto va a ser extraño) y deposito un calido beso en los labios de quien era su hermano. Ryugen no podía mover un músculo, veía los ojos rojos de su hermano menor mirando con desprecio a los azules de el, luego le soltó- Ese beso era de parte de Ayumi para ti… -Dijo el menor en voz baja- Una pena que se halla equivocado de persona…**

**Ryugen oyó con claridad cada palabra que su hermano le había dicho, pero no podía moverse, mas ahora que no se creía lo que veía, una especie de sombras oscuras aparecían detrás de Yuki, estas parecían… dos colas negras. **

**Ayumi ajena a ello, aunque muy preocupada, intentaba hacer que Itachi y Aoshi reaccionen. Se sentía algo frustrada, pues había sentido que Aoshi tenia leve pulsaciones y que Itachi no las presentaba, mas ahora el ultimo había empezado a mostrarlas y el primero a disminuir las suyas. Ya no sabia que hacer.**

**-TENSHI! TENSHI! –Gritaba Itachi en la oscuridad- ¿Dónde estas?**

**-Tranquilo… Itachi- Respondió la voz de Aoshi de manera leve- Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora amigo…**

**-¿Hacer… que hice?**

**-Solo recuerda que has hecho para estar en la situación que estas… solo recuérdalo...**

**-Recordarlo… -Se dijo para si itachi a la vez que un montón de recuerdos pasaban a su cabeza…mas sin duda el ultimo acontecimiento fue el que mas cerca y fresco tenia.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Pues la han hecho grande… -dijo Sasori sin darle ninguna importancia a sus palabras mientras el resto observaban nerviosos a Yuki quien había empezado a gritar de manera desesperada a una distancia prudente de ellos, (Eso después de haber destruido la mitad de lo que tenia cerca)- Tenshi, Uchiha… y tu también… -Dijo señalando a Takuya quien no parecía interesado en lo mas mínimo en lo que pasaba por allí.**

**-Por que Takuya tiene que venir con nosotros… Yuki es mi hermano y es como si fuera el hijo de Itachi… pero nada es de Takuya… **

**-Eso es muy obvio Tenshi… -Respondió Deidara- Ustedes dos son de esta aldea… además eran un equipo al principio…**

**-Mas que suficiente razón… -Dijo Sasori dándole la espalda al trío nombrado y preparándose a salir.**

**-Espera… -Intervino Itachi antes que el exiliado de la arena se dispusiese a salir de allí, este desvió levemente la vista hacia quien le detuvo-¿A donde van ustedes?**

**Sasori sonrió- Mientras este bijou este causando alboroto tal vez podamos capturar a los herederos de los demás… eso ya se vera… por lo que Orochimaru este cerca también estoy seguro que causara un gran alboroto…**

**-Pero… el huirá al final si no lo atrapan- corto Aoshi**

**-No necesito capturarle ahora… tengo un espía con el… -Y sin decir nada mas desapareció junto con Deidara.**

**Un retumbido se expandió por el suelo Itachi y Aoshi bajaron la cabeza de golpe, ambos voltearon hacia Takuya el cual sonreía de manera maliciosa**

**-Debemos trabajar juntos… -dijeron al unísono los que observaban al de cabello celeste, este dejo salir una pequeña risa.**

**-Aun suenan como dos cotorras gemelas...-Ambos aludidos fruncieron el ceño**

**-No es que me agrade tenerte cerca… -dijo Itachi pero si queremos detener a Yuki antes que cause destrozos…más destrozos es mejor que nos apuremos…**

**-Tienes razón –acepto Tenshi- después de todo no queremos dañarlo tampoco…**

**-No me importa… -Corto de manera fría Takuya- … no es nada mió.. así que si quiero puedo matarlo lentamente…**

**-No lo permitiré!**

**-Itachi…Cálmate… -sugirió Aoshi deteniendo al nombrado puesto que este se iba a lanzar sobre Takuya- Sabes que adora sacarte de tus casillas…**

**Takuya sonrió nuevamente y se acerco a ambos –como debería matarle… -Susurro al oído de Itachi pero con la suficiente fuerza para que Takuya le escuche- Tal vez podría hacer una ilusión para que crea que el mismo es su enemigo…**

**-No te atrevas…-Fue Aoshi quien esta vez sonaba irritado, pero aun manteniendo la calma propia y la de Itachi mientras observaba al tercero alejarse hacia un lado del refugio temporal.**

**-Pues a mi me han invadido los recuerdos chicos… -dijo Takuya con un tono algo divertido, de inmediato una ola de viento paso por sobre Itachi y Aoshi, estos se cubrieron levemente el rostro pero sintieron que no había peligro aparente, mas al descubrirse se hallaban en otro lugar.**

**Se trataba de una especie de prado, el lugar era verde hasta donde se alcanzaba la vista- No puedo creerlo… -dijo una voz algo infantil- Lo hizo de nuevo…**

**Dos niños se hallaban de pie uno al lado de el otro, el que acababa de hablar llevaba puestos los ropajes de los Uchiha, el otro de cabello mas largo una casaca con un escudo de alas en la espalda-Rayos… como odio sus ilusiones…**

**-¿Que pasa Itachi-kun?-Intervino otro niño- ¿Aoshi-kun?**

**Este llevaba el cabello oculto bajo una especie de gorra, y sus ropajes rojos estaban adornados con algunos círculos por leves lugares.**

**-Vamos Takuya! –Se quejo Itachi- no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas en verdad que estoy muy preocupado por lo que Yuki pueda hacer…**

**-Yuki… pero si nosotros solo somos niños… no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada… no es así? Aoshi-kun?**

**El nombrado sonrió- esa era mi frase… pero estamos en una situación muy diferente… Takuya por una vez en tu vida… tomate las cosas en serio…Además el verte con ese gorro… me hace recordar el por que te cambias el color de cabello con esa técnica ilusoria… -finalizo Aoshi dejando salir una carcajada que fue compartida por Itachi en el acto, de inmediato la ilusión desapareció.**

**-Vamos ahora te pones serio... –Comento Itachi asomando la cabeza fuera del refugio.**

**-Sabes que es lo único que no perdono... –Dijo Takuya serio mientras Itachi se regresaba- ...que te metas con mi cabello...**

**-Ya pónganse serios... –Corto Aoshi- ¿Cuál es el plan?**

**Itachi afirmo- Creo que Takuya puede distraerle para que tu le apliques una de tus técnicas de sueño...**

**-Pero sabes que si su poder es muy grande...**

**-Lo cual es muy probable teniendo en cuenta que se trata del niibi –Interrumpió Takuya**

**-Si... ya se... en ese caso... –Dijo Itachi- ...me encargare de el con el Magenkyu Sharingan...**

**Al oír ello los otros dos quedaron observando a Itachi.**

**-No debes usar eso.. sabes que no puedes controlarte cuando lo activas...**

**-Lo se Tenshi ... pero no quiero que por ello pierda a Yuki...**

**Los otros dos bajaron la cabeza- Sabes que tu eliminaste a tu clan... solo por no saber usar esa línea sucesoria... ¿No es así?- Itachi bajo la cabeza levemente y afirmo a lo dicho por Takuya.**

**-Pero si es necesario... lo deberé de usar...**

**-No mas de 3 minutos... –Corto seriamente Tenshi, a lo que Itachi afirmo**

**MUERTE!**

**Los tres que se refugiaban se sorprendieron cuando de golpe Yuki entro al refugio, su apariencia había cambiado, su piel se veía algo mas oscura, mas que sorprendidos quedaron helados ante la mirada de unos ojos brillantes y rojos. **

**-¿Dijo muerte no es verdad? –Susurro Aoshi tomando un trago de saliva, Itachi afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Niibi... es Nekomata... el que posee el poder de la muerte... –Dijo Itachi de manera de respuesta, mientras que el y los otros dos retrocedían cuidadosamente mientras no perdían de vista a quien les observaba con detenimiento.**

**Así de a pocos estuvieron fuera de aquel peñasco que les hacia de refugio, seguidos por aquel que no estaba en sus cabales- Bien es hora del plan...**

**A la voz de Itachi los tres Akatsuki se separaron, cada uno estuvo a una distancia separada del chico, Yuki movía la cabeza intercambiando de uno a otro y al que quedaba, mas su mirada se poso sin duda en Itachi, al cual se aproximo a gran velocidad.**

**-Takuya aprovecha ahora! –Grito Aoshi**

**El nombrado ya se hallaba haciendo un juego de sellos y sin mucho mas tiempo una nueva ola de aire se expandió por todo el lugar, justo cuando Yuki estaba por alcanzar a Itachi, el escenario cambio drásticamente.**

**El puño estirado del menor se convirtió en una mano tendida hacia Itachi la cual este tomo, Yuki había recuperado su forma, pero esta no era la cual tenia ahora, sino una muy similar a la que tuvo la primera vez que vio a Sasuke en Konoha, el chico estaba sorprendido y se observaba sin entender.**

**-Bienvenido... Yuki-kun... –Dijo Itachi sonriente, a lo que el chico levanto la mirada- ...¿nos han alcanzado verdad? –Pregunto- Después de todos estos años... nos alcanzaron...**

**Itachi afirmo- Si... pero aun estamos juntos...**

**-CALLATE! –Corto Yuki soltándose de Itachi y alejándose de el. Uchiha bajo la vista.**

**-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo... Yuki... ya lo sabes... –El menor observo a Itachi con sus ojos azules iluminados- ...Yo... no soy tu padre...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-El grito del chico se transformo en un gruñido espantoso.**

**-Oye controla la ilusión Takuya! –Le llamo la atención Aoshi, ambos estaban alejados de Itachi y Yuki y observaban como una esfera de polvo blanco rodeaba a Yuki.**

**-Cierra el pico... es ...muy fuerte...- Susurro el de Cabello Celeste con algo de esfuerzo**

**-Eh?**

**No fue necesario que ninguno de los dos diga nada mas, de golpe Itachi salió disparado hacia ellos, y cayo a unos metros de donde se hallaban. Sin darles mucho tiempo a que reaccionen una figura oscura apareció delante de ellos.**

**-Maldit... –Takuya no puedo terminar la palabra pues una especie de cola impacto en su cuerpo y lo impulso hasta donde estaba Itachi, en menos de lo que pudo levantar la cabeza Tenshi también estaba allí.**

**-Ha sacado las colas del Niibi... esto esta peligroso **

**-Ya lo se marica cobarde... –dijo Itachi en modo de respuesta y poniéndose de pie, a la vez que veía como aquel que había criado como un hijo propio les cercaba dando vuelta veloces alrededor.**

**-No pienso arriesgarme por esa cosa... mas si ustedes no piensan hacerle daño...**

**-No te lo hemos pedido Takuya- Corto esta vez Aoshi poniéndose de pie al lado de Itachi –Nosotros nos encargaremos...**

**Ploff – Un fuerte golpe seguido del sonido del cuerpo inconsciente de Aoshi caer al suelo hicieron que la mirada verde agua de Takuya se pose en Itachi- Valla que eres directo...**

**-Llévatelo... yo me encargare de Yuki... es mi responsabilidad debí decírselo antes... no en estas circunstancias...- Itachi se adelanto unos pasos alejándose de los otros dos**

**-Vas a usar el Magenkyu Sharingan? –Itachi no respondio- Si acabaste con tu familia... que te hace pensar que no lo harás con tu "hijo"...**

**-QUE ESPERAS PARA LARGARTE...-Itachi Espero que Takuya se alejase lo suficiente, luego diviso a Yuki, este parecía estar esperándole- Muy bien... –Dijo cerrando los ojos- ...solo tres minutos... no mas de tres minutos... es todo lo que necesito...**

**Yuki por su lado había sido poseído por completo por los deseos del niibi, deseaba acabar con todos, con los que le habían traicionado entre ellos aquel hombre que le mintió por tantos años, aquel otro que había sabido la verdad y no se la había dicho y otro que pensó era su amigo pero ahora era un traidor... La ira no podía esperar mas al ver que Uchiha estaba indefenso con los ojos cerrados.. era el momento preciso, sin esperar mas se lanzo a velocidad sobre su presa con los puños listos para darle una buena paliza, pero cuando su tacto estuvo a escasos milímetros de impactarle , un rápido movimiento de Itachi le desvió para luego tomarle del brazo y estrellarle brutalmente contra el suelo, no sintió dolor, después de todo el dominio de su cuerpo lo tenia la bestia que residía dentro de el.**

**-No estamos poniendo serios.. Yuki-kun... –Los ojos de Itachi se veían diferentes, Yuki entendió que aquella persona iba en serio contra el –Mas te vale que reacciones por tu cuenta por que si no...**

**-¿Qué reacciones por mi cuneta? –Dijo una voz doble que salía del cuerpo de Yuki- ..el chico y yo estamos muy conciente de lo que hacemos...**

**Itachi frunció el seño y tomo a Yuki levantándolo del suelo- Si lo quieres así animal del demonio... Tendre que usar el Tsukiyomi contigo...- Itachi no quería hacerlo, sabia que si lo hacia Yuki saldría muy herido y/o mas confundido de lo que estaba, mientras meditaba en ello sintió que una de las colas le rozo suavemente la cara- Si quieres defenderte este es el momento indicado...**

**-Ya lo hice... -respondio la voz doble. Itachi no comprendió en ese instante, pero sin lugar a duda se dio cuenta rápido... no podía moverse.**

**-Ese idiota de Uchiha... -Dijo malhumorado Takuya desde el lugar en el que observaba colocando en el suelo a Aoshi, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro si ellos no tenian la intencion de acabar con esto rapido... el si.**

**Unos momentos despues, Tenshi abria los ojos, se impresiono y molesto por lo ocurrido , pero una enorme quietud le molestaba lo mas rapido que pudo se puso en pie y de inmediato su piel palidecio, delante suyo habia una escena que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad, aquel que completaba su equipo junto con Itachi estaba de pie delante de este quien sangraba de manera descointriladamente por una herida clara causada por las manos de Takuya, de igual manera Yuki yacia en el suelo inconciente y sangrante.**

**-NOOOOO! -Grito de manera descontrolada Aoshi mientras corria hacia el lugar, a la vez que Takuya retiraba la diestra del cuerpo de Itachi. Este ultimo desvio la vista levemente al sentir que Tenshi se acercaba, su brazo se alzo hacia el peor las fuerzas le abandonaron y a la vez que su mirada rojiza se volvia blanca cayo al suelo dejando brotar un tremendo charco de sangre.**

**-Por que lo hiciste! -Grito reclamando mientras tomaba al de cabello celeste por la chaqueta del akatsuki- Por Que!**

**Takuya sonrio -Solo me encargue del objetivo principal... el no me dejaba ademas parecia no estar de acuerdo con la decision que tome...**

**Aoshi opto por dejar en paz al sujeto y dirigirse a curar las heridas de los otros- Itachi! me oyes? ITACHI!**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Una lagrima cayo del rostro de Itachi- ERES UN IMBECIL AOSHI! LO ERES!...en verdad.. lo eres -Se dijo en un susurro dandose cuenta de lo ocurrido...**

**-Ahora mi estimado amigo- Solto la voz de Tenshi- ...Debes de regresar... nos volveremos a ver... pero espero que dentro de mucho... mucho tiempo... Cuida de Yuki y Ryugen por mi...**

**La voz y la presencia que Itachi tenia alrededor se disipo por completo y una vez mas la oscuridad le rodeo...**

**-No puede ser... -Se sorprendio Ayumi, con una cara de completo espanto- ...Su pulso...**

**-Ha... desaparecido... no es asi...-****Ayumi desvio la cabeza levemente hacia su derecha justo donde estaba Itachi, este elstaba con los ojos abiertos pero de estos brotaban lagrimas las cuales no parecian detenerse, sin esperar mucho se sento lentamente.**

-**Lamento la perdida...supongo que despues de todo eran amigos...**

**Uchiha no respondio solo se presto a ponerse en pie y a acercarse a quien habia ofrendado su vida por la de el, alli se puso a su lado- Nunca te lo dije... pero a veces... pensaba que eras mi mejor amigo... eras el que mejor me comprendia en aquel infierno... no te preocupes... cumplire...**

**Itachi se puso en pie y dirigio la mirada defrente, sin dificultad pudo notar como un ser oscuro y con dos enormes colas intentaba asesinar al protegido de su hermano, de manera firme se dirigio hacia aquel lugar, Ayumi bajo la vista, sabia que nada podia hacer con el hermano de su querido Ryugen pero si hubiese una posibilidad no la desperdiciaria.**

**-UCHIHA YUKI! -El biyou de dos coolas desvio su atencion hacia la voz de Itachi, este traia la cabeza baja- ...NO ...TENSHI YUKI... PORTADOR DEL NEKOMATA...**-**Al oir ello el nombrado abandono por completo a su anterior presa- ESTA VEZ...-Dijo mostrando su magenkyu Sharingan en los ojos que aun soltaban lagrimas-NO TENDRE CONCIDERACION...**

**Itachi: Es hora que logre controlar la tecnica suprema del clan Uchiha... no quiero perder nada mas por ella, Aoshi te lo he prometido...**

**Sasuke: Oe... Las cosas por aca se ponen feas... Huesos ...Shukaku... Kyubi y... **

**La pelea comienza ¿Quien se asoma a la Hoja¿Por que tendria Takuya que ir tras Sakura?y ...El lider del Akatsuki en la entrada de Konoha...**

**Konoha:Destino de Fuego: Alianza de portadores Gaara y Naruto Vs Kai**

* * *

Cuantos de ustedes me pidieron el regreso de los super capitulos... aqui el primero para explicar la pelea del trio vs Yuki... resulto ser vengativo el nene... bueno me demore mas de lo que crei por que se malñogro el servidor donde trabajo, asi que gomen please.

Por cierto para los que no estan registrados y me siguen, ya pueden dejarme sus reviews, he activado la opcion anonimus.. asdi que adelante ya pueden amenazarme y acosarme para que me apure todos...

Hasta pronto..eso espero

Yo Kya


	11. Alanza de portadores Gaara y Naruto

**La lluvia que se había expandido por largas horas no parecía afectar la concentración de los que se hallaban en aquel lugar, Sasuke permanecía unos metros detrás de Naruto, Gaara y en total de los implicados en aquella situación. Uchiha tenia contra su pecho a quien llevaba su mismo nombre, el menor respiraba agitado.**

**-Maldita sea... –Se dijo para si Sasuke mientras sentía la calentura en la frente del menor.**

**-Será mejor que te marches y le des alcance a tu mujer... –Dijo Gaara sin desviar su atención de "Kai", Naruto hizo lo mismo.**

**-Es mejor que lo lleves con su madre nadie mejor que ella para cuidarle... además con Gaara y Kimimaro tengo buen apoyo Sasuke- Aumento al notar la cara de preocupación que tenia su compañero Sannin Sabiendo que no importaba lo que dijese, Sasuke se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, Kai sonrió malignamente.**

**-Veo que te retiras...**

**-El no es tu problema... –Corto tajante el Hokage- Sasuke... Llévate también a este... –Dijo refiriéndose a Ken, y haciendo que el menor de unos pasos hacia Sasuke, este se volteo levemente hacia Naruto de manera dudosa- Esta bien... él te pondera a salvo...**

**El chico afirmo y se acerco a Sasuke el cual le levanto cargándole bajo el brazo izquierdo el contrario en el que llevaba a su hijo, sin mas un Plof hizo notar que el Uchiha se había esfumado con los gennins.**

**-Ya era hora... –Dijo Gaara algo contento**

**Los demás presentes compartieron la expresión en no mucho- Tal parece que todos tenemos ganas de empezar una buena pelea... –Dijo cínicamente Kai, los demás presentes fruncieron el ceño y se posicionaron en ataque.**

**-No saldrás bien librada de esta... –Amenazo Kimimaro –Esta vez no tienes quien te ayude... –Kai desvió su vista levemente hacia Kabuto.**

**-Ese tampoco podrá ayudarte... –Intervino Naruto sonriente- Estas solo contra tres...**

**-Oh... entonces habrá que emparejar las cosas... –Dijo Kai sin reocuparse mucho, sin duda tenia el plan perfecto para poder salir de esa situación solo tenia que esperar un poco.**

**Mientras por otro lado**

**Sakura había llegado hace un buen rato al lugar donde debía de reunirse con sus pupilos y como era de esperarse solo encontró a un empapado Nakuru.**

**-No puedo creer que sigas aquí-Susurro algo molesta de la cabello rosa notando que el menor se hallaba de aquella manera.**

**-No importa... –Dijo entusiasta el rubio- Lo que importa es que cumplí con lo que debía hacer por el equipo pero... –Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación- si dices que el hermano de Ken puede estar en malas cosas... me preocupa Sasuke... el esta con Kai...**

**-No debes de hacerlo... –Respondió Sakura frotando la cabeza del chico- Kai es buena persona, solo un niño de eso de no debes tener duda, que conocidos o familiares de una persona sean malas no quiere decir que ella también lo sea... **

**-Eso es algo muy sensato señorita...**

**Sakura desconocía al potador y a la voz, mas levemente volteo hacia el origen unos metros detrás de ella, para su sorpresa se trataba de un hombre que llevaba ropas que ella conocía muy bien, oscuras, negras tanto como el corazón de aquellos que conformaban la organización que las vestía y con nubes rojas, tanto como lo sangrientos que llegaban a ser. Sin pensarlo mucho Sakura se colocó de escudo entre Nakuru y el sujeto siguiendo su lógica- "Si el Akatsuki esta en Konoha vienen por Naruto o por Itachi... la manera mas rápida de llegar a Naruto es por sus hijos..."**

**-Aléjate de el tu.. monstruo... no dejare que lastimes al hijo del Hokage...**

**El sujeto levanto una ceja en señal de interrogante- Así que ese niño es el hijo del Hokage... valla sorpresa no lo sabia... –Dijo colocando un gesto serio en su rostro- No era por él que venia... pero ya que estoy aquí supongo que luego podría ahorrarle un trabajo innecesario al grupo-Aumento sonriendo de manera un tanto maligna.**

**-Naku-kun... –Susurro Sakura sin voltear al nombrado- ve al refugio medico... estoy seguro que Sasuke y los demás irán para allá en cuanto puedan...**

**-Pero...**

**-Hazlo... ve para allá y no repliques nada... corre y no te detengas a ver para atrás... VETE! –Grito la Sannin con lo que el rubio salió disparado en dirección al centro médico.**

**-Valla que tienes un genio fuerte...**

**-Cállate... –Corto Sakura a quien tenia en frente, estaba segura que el sujeto haría algo para ir tras el chico, pero este realmente no parecía estar interesado en hacer ello, Sakura notaba como el sujeto le miraba de pies a cabeza, sin duda una acción que Sakura compartía. Aquella persona le parecía tan extraña, un Akatsuki debía darle miedo, pero este le daba una sensación extraña- Has venido por Kyubi? –Pregunto firme Sakura tomando posición de ataque con un kunei recién empuñado.**

**-Yo no soy quien para encargarme del nueve colas... ese beneficio es para alguien mas digno... Sakura-chan...**

**-Calla¿Has venido entonces por Itachi?... El no se les unirá.. es un miembro activo de la comunidad de Konoha, además...**

**-Además no traicionaría a su familia... ¿Otra vez?- Comento divertido- ...Quien lo hizo una vez lo puede hacer las veces que quiera... –Sakura retrocedió un paso al notar que el sujeto avanzaba hacia ella- ...Además Ese Uchiha no es mas un problema...**

**Al oír ello Sakura palideció –... No puede ser... Has matado a Itachi...**

**-No te preocupes... –Sonrió el sujeto- .. no estará solo su "hijo" tal vez pueda acompañarle... claro si Tenshi no se mete...**

**-Yuki-kun? –Sakura quedo aterrorizada- ... Tenshi? Te refieres al hermano de mi pupilo...**

**-Así es... –Respondió apareciendo detrás de la chica- ... ya me he cansado de hablar tan pacíficamente... Sakura –chan...- Sakura no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, tenia de cerca unos hermosos ojos verde claro, idénticos a los que sus hijos mayores habían heredado de ella.**

**-Qui... quien eres... –Dijo petrificada**

**-Takuya... solo soy Takuya... Un exiliado de Konoha...**

**La lluvia empezaba a disminuir, mas la tensión era algo muy diferente**

**Itachi había activado el Tsukiyomi y el Amatetsu, tenia al espíritu de dos colas justo donde lo quería.**

**-En verdad que eres un persona despreciable... Uchiha Itachi... no te importa dañar a quien has criado como tu hijo para detenerme...**

**Itachi sonrió- Me importa mas que mi vida... es por ello que no pienso permitir que un parásito como tu le eches a perder la vida... podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario... no me importa...**

**El Gato oscuro sonrió burlonamente- no es cierto... perderás el control y nos mataras a los dos... eso es lo que harás**

**-No apuestes por ello maldito Gato del infierno..antes prefiero matarme a mi ya te lo he dicho...**

**-¿Hay mejoría?... Ayumi... –Pregunto Ryugen nervioso al lado de quien intentaba lo imposible con el hermano del primero.**

**-Lo estoy logrando... eso creo...**

**-Pues eso espero... –Dijo desviando su atención hacia delante- ...aun siguen con eso... Realmente Itachi-sama es sorprendente...**

**-Es amor... –Dejo salir Ayumi- ...amor de padre... claro esta...**

**Al oír aquella palabra Ryugen se sonrojó- Ya he comprendido... –Ayumi levanto la mirada- ...tu me distes un beso... no es así?- Ayumi fue la que se sonrojo ahora- ..no fui yo...**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? ...No te entiendo...**

**-SE TRATABA DE YUKI- Ayumi bajo la vista- Te lo advertí... muchas veces... prefería un millón de veces que el sea feliz contigo...**

**-Y QUE NO IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTA?**

**-NO SI SE TRATA DE DAÑAR A MI HERMANO!**

**Ambos desviaron sus miradas el uno del otro molestos mutuamente.**

**-Desconsiderado**

**-Inmadura**

**-Valla... que se nota que nadie... te ha enseñado... el trato a una dama...**

**Ryugen regreso la vista tan rápido como pudo, lo mismo hizo Ayumi, para sorpresa de ambos Aoshi estaba con los ojos semi abiertos.**

**-Oh por Dios! FUNCIONO!**

**-Oye estas bien? –Interrogo Ryugen intentándose mostrar un poco frió pero era notorio en su voz la alegría que sentía**

**-No se bien... solo se que... me regañaron mucho...-Los dos mas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, el mayor sonrió lo mas que pudo con el dolor presente que tenia- ... nuestros padres hermanito... te mandan sus saludos... no quieren verte pronto por allá...-Sin duda al oír ello a Ryugen se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pudo evitar el abrazar a su hermano, este ahogo un gemido para corresponder lo mejor que pudo a este-Ya he vuelto... y esta venzo pienso irme... no por ahora...**

**-Eso espero... ahora necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible...**

**Al oír ello Aoshi hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse-Yuki –kun... e Itachi... están ello bien?...**

**-Por ahora solo preocúpate de ti... –Dijo Ryugen desviando la vista hacia el lugar donde se hallaban los antes mencionados.**

**-Itachi no puede controlar mucho esa técnica... si la usa mucho tiempo... puede perder el control de si mismo... y pues... no sabe lo que hace realmente...**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Interrogo preocupada Ayumi**

**Aoshi cerro los ojos- Que si no acaba con esto rápido... puede matar a Yuki...**

Ninpou... Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –Se oyó la fuerte voz del Hokage a la vez que un enorme sapo aparecía en el lugar...

**-Valla hacia tanto que no me llamabas a ayudarte... Naruto- dijo Gamabunta, Naruto sonrió.**

**-Ah... es cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo...**

**Kai retrocedió unos pasos espantado, Kimimaro tenia una especie de armadura de huesos a su alrededor, Gaara al igual que Naruto había hecho una invocación, pero esta era mas diferente, se trataba de una versión "pocket" de Shukaku.**

**-Y ahora... –Dijeron Gaara y Naruto en conjunto- ...estas en una gran desventaja...**

"**Maldición" –Pensó quien se hallaba notablemente en peligro- "Esto es demasiado para mi...- Sonrió- ..será mejor valerme del plan alterno..."**

**-Tengan cuidado... Hokage-sama... Kasekage-sama... –Susurro Kimimaro- ...Conozco bien a este tipo debe tener un plan...**

**Los portadores de biyous no dijeron nada, sabían que tenían la ventaja, sabían que lo tenían atrapado, pero por alguna razón estaba resultando muy fácil...**

**-Pues... si que me conoces bien... Kimimaro-kun... **

**-Una presencia asesina... –Kimimaro retrocedió un par de pasos, la mirada de aquel chico se había posado en el a la vez que empuñaba un kunei.**

**-DIVIRTAMONOS! –Grito a la vez que se multiplicaba a montones.**

**Naruto sonrió- ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo contra el maestro del Kage Bushin? Gamabunta ACEITE A FUEGO!**

**-Al instante!**

**Gaara no espero a que Naruto prepare lo que tenia pensado y empezó a acabar con los clones a diestra y siniestra junto con el Shukaku, Kimimaro aunque algo amedrentado también hacia lo propio. No tardo mucho para que la técnica de fuego de Naruto y Gamabunta se presentase, y una ola de ardiente fuego destruyese a la mayoría de los clones. Mas también casi tostase a los aliados.**

**-NARUTO TEN MAS CUIDADO! –Se quejo Gaara quien apenas se había podido cubrir con arena para no ser achicharrado.**

**-Lo lamento... –Se disculpo el rubio frotando su cabeza de manera nerviosa.**

**-¿Donde esta? –Cuestiono el pelirrojo**

**-No lo se...- Naruto movía la cabeza de lado a lado buscando al objetivo- Tampoco veo a Kimimaro... no los habremos quemado hasta las cenizas no?**

**-Eso es imposible... –Dijo en tono serio la rana enorme que permanecía detrás del Hokage.**

**-Como sea... SHUKAKU! –Grito en tono enérgico el pelirrojo- ES TU TURNO! **

**Y de inmediato el pocket de Gaara se disolvió- Esto... y de que nos va a servir eso... –Musito Naruto, Gaara sonrió.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Listo... –Dijo algo triunfante el de la arena caminando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito- ...ya lo ha capturado...**

**-Aun... me asusta... –Dijo antes de encaminarse detrás de el, Gamabunta desapareció. Al darle alcance se vio con que en efecto "Kai" estaba envuelto en una capa de arena, y cerca en el suelo tendido estaba Kimimaro aparentemente inconsciente- Esa técnica es de rastreo?- Pregunto Naruto Agachándose para verificar que su aliado se hallase bien.**

**-Algo asi... –Respondió el Kasekage haciendo tacto con el capullo de arena que se movía tratando de liberar a quien se hallaba dentro- ..NO LO INTENTES SI SIGUES ASI SHUKAKU TE ABSORBERÁ POR COMPLETO LA ENERGIA...**

**-En serio... a veces me das miedo...**

**Quien permanecía dentro sentía como a cada segundo se le agotaban las fuerzas no había de otra, tenia que hacerlo...**

**-¿Pasa algo Ken? –Pregunto Sasuke a quien llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos al sentir que el menor se estremecía un tanto.**

**-No es nada... –Dijo volteando hacia el lugar el cual habían abandonado, y luego regresando la vista hacia delante-SASUKE –SENSEI!**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Allí abajo... no es Naku? –Dijo señalando al nombrado, el cual corría con desesperación.**

**Sasuke afirmo de prisa y bajo para cortarle camino- Nakuru... ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**El rubio de detuvo de golpe por el susto y cayo hacia atrás- Que susto –dijo sentándose en el suelo- ..pero me alegro que sean ustedes... **

**Sasuke dejo bajar a Ken y mantuvo en brazos a Sasuke-chibi –Deberías estar con Sakura... ¿Por qué estas solo? Hay una situación de emergencia en la aldea...**

**-Lo acabamos de comprobar la sensei y yo... un tipo de traje negro y rojo esta aquí...**

**Al oír ello Sasuke palideció- Akatsuki... –Dijo en un hilo de voz- ...¿y Sakura se quedo con el...? como era..? quien era...?- Interrogo perdiendo la calma.**

**-Era un tipo de cabello celeste... y ojos verdes... **

**-A ese no lo conozco... –Dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio- Pero si es un Akatsuki.. entonces no importa de quien se trate igual es peligroso... Naku... eres la cabeza del equipo... lleva a Sasuke y a Ken al centro medico... –Finalizo entregando a Sasuke a los brazos del rubio y desapareciendo en seguida.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**Ken bajo la vista- ...Mi hermano... no es una buena persona... eso parece...**

**-Eso no importa... –La voz de Nakuru se oía seria- Lo que importa ahora es ponernos a salvo... van conmigo conozco el lugar... –Dijo mientras iniciaba su camino, Ken le siguió a la vez que una sonrisa algo tímida se asomaba en su rostro.**

**-Umm... te sigo... –Susurro apresurando el paso tras el rubio.**

**No muy lejos Sakura y aquel por el que había hecho alejarse a Naku permanecían en el mismo lugar**

**-Los exiliados no deberían volver a si como asi...- Dijo la de cabello rosa en tono serio mas con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero lo malo es que te has encontrado con una Sannin.**

**Takuya pestañeo un par de veces- Los Sannin son solo leyendas a seguir, y los mejores en equipo de un lugar... si lo considero.. mi equipo también fue de Sannins... solo que siempre tuvimos diferencias... Sakura...**

**La chica se extraño- No me hables como si me conocieras de siempre... y si no abandonas la aldea a las buenas... LO HARAS A LAS MALAS!**

**El grito de Sakura fue acompañado de un monstruoso golpe en el suelo, el cual abrió la tierra hacia donde estaba el sujeto "Estas atrapado" Pensó Sakura al ver que Takuya no se movía.**

**Quien vestía las ropas del Akatsuki había cerrado los ojos, y tal como lo preveía Sakura fue atrapado, y cubierto por la tierra que se había levantado, Sakura tenia entre cara de orgullo y de preocupación, no era su estilo dejar a alguien herido.**

**Ya era de esperar que se acercara para ver el estado de su enemigo, pero sorprendida Sakura noto que no había nada en aquel lugar.**

**-Por que me buscáis a los heridos cuando sanos están... Sakura...- Dijo la voz del tipo en coro**

**-Pero si yo vi que...**

**-No confíes siempre en lo que vez... –Takuya apareció detrás de Sakura- ... los ojos no siempre muestran la realidad... la verdad muchas veces se oculta mostrándose falsos bajo tus ojos... Sakura- Dijo Takuya acariciando el rostro de la petrificada chica.**

**-Que esperas... por que no me matas...**

**-Matarte... no me parece mala idea teniendo en cuenta que soy un criminal... pero no quiero tener mas problemas... –Dijo soltándole**

**Sakura quedo algo atontada mientras observaba a los ojos a este sujeto, esos ojos vedes le decían que no era tan malo como aparentaba- Dijiste que no venias por el hijo de Naruto...**

**-Asi es... mis compañeros invadirán Konoha dentro de poco... –Sakura se sobresalto- ..ellos quieren apoderarse de los biyous... pero ese no es mi asunto...**

**-Por que estas aquí entonces...**

**Takuya levanto la mirada hacia el cielo que aun permanecía gris- Quería ver a mi familia... –Susurro de un tono algo nostálgico- ...ya la he visto... ahora me largo... **

**Sakura noto que el sujeto aprecia hablar en serio, le preocupaba lo que había dicho, pero le extrañaba la forma en que le había tratado.**

**-Espera... –Le detuvo Sakura jalándole de la ropa oscura, el de cabello celeste volteo la mirada hacia ella- ...dijiste que tu equipo era muy bueno... quienes eran los miembros de tu equipo...**

**Takuya volteo completamente hacia Sakura, sonriendo un tanto- ..ellos eran..**

**-CHIDORI!**

**Sakura y Takuya voltearon a tiempo para notar que Sasuke venia a toda marcha con su técnica, mas para sorpresa de este el del Akatsuki le detuvo de la misma manera que Itachi lo había hecho hace algunos años.**

**-DEJA A MI MUJER EN PAZ SI DESEAS PELEAR CON ALGUIEN LO HARAS CONMIGO**

**-Sasuke.. el no me ha lastimado...**

**-Sin duda se trata del hermano menor de Itachi... –El tono de voz del sujeto había cambiado, y Sakura lo noto de golpe, su expresión se notaba despreocupada pero sus ojos verde claro denotaban una mirada sangrienta- Acabaras igual que el...**

**Sasuke retrocedió- El dice... –Dijo Sakura- ...que se han encargado de Itachi, y que Yuki tendrá el mismo destino... además... parece que Aoshi ha vuelto... **

**-A quien le importa eso... –Dijo el de cabello celeste sonriente- .. ahora estoy aquí y me encargare de ustedes...**

**Sakura no entendía que había pasado, hace unos instantes aquel sujeto decía otra cosa y estaba por retirarse de manera pasiva y ahora estaba por atacarles- Naku se llevo a Sasuke y a Ken... –Susurro Sasuke, Sakura afirmo.**

**-Están ellos bien..?**

**-Sasu esta con algo de fiebre...-Respondió Sasuke sacando unos kunei sin perder de vista a Takuya- ...pero sabes que cuando esta con Naku se recupera pronto... ¿Qué tipo de jutsus usa este tipo...**

**-Es muy veloz... pero no me ha atacado, es probable que sea del estilo de Lee...**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Me parece muy amena su conversación... Takuya había juntado sus manos, Sakura y Sasuke esperaban un ataque por cualquier lugar, mas este no se presento, la pareja observo como era que aparentemente su enemigo aumentaba de tamaño delante de ellos.**

**-Un jutsu para aumentar la masa... -Se dijo Sasuke algo espantado.**

**-Aumentar... –Respondió Takuya... pero si los que han cambiado de tamaño son ustedes...**

**En efecto y para sorpresa de ambos, lo que el sujeto decía era cierto. Sasuke observo a Sakura quien tenia apariencia de una niña de ocho años, lo mismo pasaba con el.**

**-QUE NOS HAS HECHO! –Grito la voz infantil de Sasuke**

**Takuya sonrió y desapareció de la vista de ambos, estaban nerviosos en ese estado podría atacarlos fácilmente, atacaría por arriba, por abajo, por detrás o por...**

**Wahhh ¡- Sakura grito, y Sasuke supo de inmediato por que, el sujeto le había tomado y la tenia sujeta.**

**-Te tengo...**

**Era cierto, la tenia y no había nada que Sasuke pudiese hacer... no al menos solo.**

**-No lo creo! –Grito Ayumi –Allí viene Yuki!**

**Aoshi al oír ello olvido el mal estado en el que se encontraba y se puso en pie, siendo el primero en recibir a Yuki quien venia con Itachi en brazos, estaba con la ropa muy rota y se veía agitado, Aoshi le corto el paso- Resulto todo bien... Yuki-kun...**

**El chico levanto la vista y afirmo levemente con la cabeza y un leve ruido- ...el lo ha calmado... aunque aun las tenga fuera... –Dijo observando levemente hacia atrás, se notaban claramente dos peludas colas de gato- ..Mi padre esta agotado... pero me ha podido ayudar... –Dijo colorándose al notar la presencia de Ayumi en el lugar.**

**-Tranquilo amigo no has hecho anda malo... al menos nada que no puedas arreglar.. –Sonrió la chica, a la vez Yuki noto que Ryugen se acercaba, estaba seguro que con el si tenia que disculparse, es cierto estaba aun enojado con el pero aun con ello debía admitir que se había comportado mal. Suavemente entrego su carga a Ayumi, y espero a que Ryugen estuviese cerca para decir lo que tenia pensado.**

**Aoshi se sentía contento sus hermanos estaban en ese lugar a salvo, y aunque aun no se sentía a salvo, sabia que si ellos estaban allí, entonces podría enfrentar cualquier cosa; Ayumi parecía lista para encargarse de Itachi, que curioso iba a ser cuando despierte y se diera cuenta que su "Querido" compañero estaba muerto, Tenshi sonrió. Ahora su vista caía en Ryugen, quien con paso lento y la mirada baja se acercaba al grupo.**

**-Esto... –Yuki empezaba a tartamudear una disculpa- ...se que estuve fuera de control.. Ryugen.. asi que... yo...**

**Prash! –Un sonido seco interrumpió su disculpa, Ayumi levanto la vista para ver de lo que se trataba,. Ryugen estaba sobre su hermano menor, y Aoshi intentaba separarlos.**

**-Tranquilo no fue para tanto.. Ryugen! –Gritaba Yuki**

**Aoshi por fin logro separarles- YA BASTA! QUE OCURRE! –Grito de manera de pregunta pero no fue necesario que responda, pudo notar de que se trataba, lo había visto hace algunos años cuando había vuelto a la aldea- Ese..es ..el sello maldito...**

**De la misma manera en que sello se notaba expandido en Ryugen, Sasuke y Kimimaro se hallaban de igual manera. Esto estaba bien para Sasuke para poder pelear contra quien tenia a Sakura, claro si podía controlarle; Mas Gaara y Naruto sabían que esto no estaba bien.**

**-Has usado tu ultimo recurso... –Dijo levemente Naruto a Kai quien en aquel momento era liberado por Kimimaro.**

**-Controlar a sus piezas... –Completo el Kazekage**

**-Asi es...jajaja-Rió Kai- .. ahora jugaremos a quedarnos con el premio... Hokage-sama.. Kazekage-sama... espero que sus hijos estén a buen cuidado…**

**Los dos dirigentes fruncieron el ceño al notar que Kimimaro se preparaba para atacar, de la misma manera Kabuto estaba detrás de ellos esperando el momento preciso para darles un ataque, las cosas habían cambiado.**

**-Que opina señor... –Pregunto una voz que se dirigía a su superior.**

**-Hemos llegado cuando debíamos llegar ... Zetsu... ahora solo debemos tomar lo que hemos venido a buscar...**

**-Entiendo líder... –Contesto el Akatsuki, mientras el otro hombre observaba la piedra de los Hokages sonriente.**

**-Es hora... **

**Bueno he acabado, me ha costado pero lo bueno es que a partir de la fecha puedo actualizar mas seguido y es por que ya cuento con que jejeje también les anuncio que estoy en proceso de crear los videos con los personajes de la historias.. jaja solo me falta el scanner... y bueno también para los que no lo notaron que en Konoha Ng ya estoy subiendo las ovas, aunque recién va la 1 parte de la 1**


	12. Verdades ocultas

**Antes que nada mil perdón por la demora, estuve en exámenes y pues primero lo primero, ahora les dejo este capitulo espero que lo disfruten y mas pronto de lo que creen el que sigue**.

**Capitulo12: Verdades... Arribo**

-Ya estamos a salvo... –Dijo Nakuru cerrando con fuerza la puerta del refugio medico.

-Este lugar... esta de miedo... –Dijo Ken quien observaba el lugar, estaba todo oscuro y aparentemente no había nadie en aquel lugar.

-El personal medico y en general solo trabaja hasta las 6 de la tarde, estamos aquí solos... pero no hay problema... –El rubio acomodo a Sasuke en una cama cercana y luego se sentó cerca empuñando un kunei- ...Si estamos juntos... podemos contra lo que sea...

Ken sonrió- ...valla que eres un líder...

Naku se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a Sasuke–De eso nada...

-Me dijeron que... tu no querías ser un ninja... –Dijo mientras observaba al rubio.

-No me interesa el ser un ninja, las habilidades ni la destreza, solo quiero... protegerme a mi mismo y a quienes me importan...

"Que egoísta e ególatra..." –Pensó Ken

Buah! Buah! –Ya pequeño... –Hanabi se hallaba en la casa Hyuga, por alguna razón el bebe encargado por Hokage no dejaba de llorar.

-No has conseguido calmarle... –Neji y un gran grupo se hallaban en el lugar, la chica negó.

-Lo lamento... Neji-sama...

-Tranquila... algo le debe estar pasando a ese niño... –Neji observo a la distancia, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, mas prefería aguardar un poco antes de usar el Byakugan para comprobarle.

-Tal vez solo desea que papá le cargue... –Hana y Renji estaban en el cuarto- ...creo que se a encariñado mucho con el...

-Debe ser...

De golpe una de las puertas se abrió y Temari entro con cara de preocupación- Parece que hay problemas...

Neji se acerco- ¿A que te refieres?

-Dicen que Gaara y Naruto se fueron hace mucho con los otros dos Sannin, y no hay astros de ellos en las cercanías, la lluvia recién esta parando...-Neji se noto preocupado- ...eso no es todo...

-Que mas podría estar mal...

-Sabaji... Sabaji ha desaparecido...

En su totalidad los presentes se quedaron helados –Pero.. debías dejarle en la habitación especial... –No había duda que Neji sabia lo que el hijo de Hinata y Gaara era, ahora si estaba preocupado- Bien...-Dijo haciendo una pausa-... Hanabi!

-Si señor...

-Necesito a los Hyuga activos... iremos en busca de Kazekage-sama y Hokage –sama... mas necesito que hallen a ese niño también...

-Si... si señor- Buah! Buah! Seguía llorando el bebe- ...Tranquilo... tranquilo... –Le decía la chica aferrándole a su pecho para intentar calmarle un poco.

- Temari... iremos y nos adelantaremos, debemos hallar a Sasuke y a Sakura también... los anbus deben de saber de la situación...

Luego de eso ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar el mínimo rastro, el bebe aun lloraba.

-NARUTO! NARUTO! MADITA SEA RESPONDEME! –La voz de Gaara se notaba un tanto preocupada, el rubio estaba con los ojos cerrados y sangraba en el abdomen, el de la arena había logrado retirar un hueso que Kimimaro había encrestado en él, mas aun después de esa acción el rubio no había despertado, y eso le traía problemas al Kazekage.

-TE ENCONTRE! –La voz de Kimimaro había cambiado, era notorio el control que ejercían sobre el.

Gaara volteo una vez mas Kimimaro había hallado su escondite- Ya me lo esperaba... –Respondió sin darle importancia al asunto... después de todo... tengo que cargar con este inútil...-Kimimaro se lanzo al ataque mas cuando su vista se clavo en la piel incrustada del pelirrojo, las figuras de los gobernantes de ambas villas de deshicieron dejando algo de barro en el lugar, aquello ya había sido repetitivo en aquella persecución. Por su lado el verdadero observaba desde no muy lejos, mientras sostenía al rubio en brazos.

-Lo... lo lamento... Gaara...

-Ya tendrás tiempo para lamentarte si te eliminan... ahora debemos de ver la manera de salir de aquí y atrapar a ese insecto...el dijo que iría por nuestros hijos y eso me preocupa...

Naruto bajo la vista -...Hana... Naku... protéjanse... por favor...

Mientras Gaara y Naruto resolvían el problema de Kimimaro, Kai se había dirigido hasta un lugar en el cual tenia una escena que le parecía fascinante.

-MALDICION... RYUGEN! –Aoshi y Yuki trataban de hacerle frente al muchacho mas no había duda que el control que el sello tenia sobre el, le hacia el difícil enfrentarle mas sin hacerle daño.

-Use Tenshi no jutsu... asi podremos solo atraparle... –Sugirió Yuki a su hermano mayor aun dirigiéndose con el respeto de saberle un Akatsuki.

Aoshi estaba aun débil y esquivaba a puras penas los ataque- ESTA PROHIBIDO EL USAR TÉCNICAS EN MIEMBROS DEL CLAN... –grito esquivando un buen ataque.

Ayumi se mantenía alejada, tenia a Itachi entre sus brazos y no podía el creer que los Tenshi se estuviesen enfrentando de esa manera, a pesar de que solo esquivaban el ataque de Ryugen, podía notar la calidad de aquello.

-Están en problemas... –Dijo una voz que la chica conocía, haciéndole voltear levemente, mas al hacerlo se le helo la piel.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Yuki esquivo a Ryugen con las justas al oír el grito de Ayumi, la chica estaba siendo sujetada por Kai.-SUÉLTAME!

El de cabello naranja se notaba extrañado y su mirada violeta recorría a la chica- Valla que esa no es manera de saludar...

-Tu eres aquel a quien llamas Orochimaru... –La chica cambio su mirada a una seria, Aoshi también casi es golpeado por Ryugen al oír ello. Yuki dio un salto y se coloco entre el recién llegado y Ayumi.

-Aléjate... –Le dijo en un tono muy serio, el sujeto soltó a la chica y obedeció a mala gana.

-Orochimaru... eh? Se han hecho una idea equivocada de mi... –Una risa algo retorcida salió de el, mas la detuvo de golpe asustando tanto a Yuki como a la chica- ... si fuese ese sujeto... ya estarían muertos...

Ayumi se sorprendió en demasía- ...Entonces... quien eres...

-Ken que te ocurre!

Naku estaba en el suelo, tenia al muchacho sobre el quien le miraba de una manera algo extraña- Lo lamento Nakuru Uzumaki... pero este juego me esta costando varias piezas... –Naku no entendía por que de golpe el chico se comportaba de esa manera, intentando salir de aquella posición intento el atacarle, pero Ken lo derrumbo con mas mínimo movimiento, y le tomo de la garganta haciéndole presión.

-Pero... tu... no debes dejarte influenciar por tu hermano...

-Kai? ... –Ken sonrió- Veras... no siempre fuimos hermanos... y nuestra relación es mas de sirviente a señor...

-No le obedezcas... Ken...

-Obedecer... no me has entendido... YO SOY SU JEFE... –Ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio, el chico que estaba delante de su persona cambio su apariencia infantil a una persona adulta, pálida, de cabellos largo negros y ojos dorados, los cuales le miraban fríamente, el chico podía se podía ver reflejado en aquellos ojos, y también veía reflejada la manera tan cruel en la cual acabaría su existencia, no podía moverse, y el respirara ya se le hacia difícil- Bien pequeño... hubiese sido mejor que nunca te conviertas en un ninja... asi hubieses esperado tu muerte como un niño normal... tarde o temprano debía de venir por ti...

**SUNA** **KANNINGU!**

Sin darse cuenta Orochimaru fue suspendido en el aire por una cantidad de arena tremenda, Naku cayo pesadamente al suelo, el de piel pálida volteo la vista- No puedo creer que se hallan dado cuenta que Kai no era yo...Gaara...

Quien se hallaba en la entrada dio unos pasos e ingreso a la habitación- Gaara... no... Sabaji... –Dijo sonriendo algo frió, Orochimaru compartió la sonrisa.

-Valla que no podía pedir algo mejor... me has ahorrarte el buscarte... tres por uno...-Orochimaru se libro fácilmente de la trampa de arena, y tomo al chico por los brazos levantándole- ..Eres muy atrevido...

El muchacho no contesto se mantuvo con la cabeza baja- Deja a Sabaji en paz... –Era Naku quien se ponía en pie, y traía cara de susto aun, Orochimaru no le presto atención.

-Tranquilo... primero tomare la herencia de la arena... luego la de ustedes... –El rubio no entendió pero sabia que pronto iba a ocurrir algo que no estaba para nada bien

Un estruendo terrible se oyó por toda Konoha, Gaara se paro en seco, el pecho le dolía- Gaara... Bájame... es demasiado...

-No.. no es eso... Sabaji... Sabaji esta en problemas... –Dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza, Naruto aprovecho para bajar de la espalda de quien le llevaba- Shukaku... Shukaku lo sabe... y yo lo presiento... es allí... –Dijo observando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de hace poco.

-Pues allí debemos ir...

-ERES UN MOCOSO ESTUPIDO! –Sasuke estaba herido, pero aun asi le daba a mas no poder contra aquel que consideraba su enemigo en aquel momento, Takuya por su lado no le había tenido nada de consideración.

-Esto... es solo una técnica ilusoria... no soy un niño y lo sabes bien...

Takuya tenia puesto uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de Sasuke, mas aun este le observaba con el sharingan, cosa que parecía molestarle mas –DEJA DE MIRARME CON ESOS ASQUEROSOS OJOS ROJOS! DEJA DE HACERLO! –Le gritaba mientras le golpeaba con el pie.

Sakura se aventuro a atacar a Takuya, ya que sus técnicas de disipado no habían funcionado, mas solo consiguió recibir una patada muy fuerte y quedar tendida en un árbol cercano, al ver que Sasuke estaba en problemas quiso regresar a atacar pero algo en su cuerpo se lo impidió, un dolor terrible que iba desde su vientre, ella conocía eso.

Sasuke noto que su aparente pequeña esposas no se acercaba, y pensó que la chica había preferido el seguir intentando el disipado, mas se preocupo cuando Takuya le alzo y le observo con frialdad- Tú... tu familia... los detesto... –Sasuke trago saliva, seguro otra cosa que debía agradecer a Itachi, mas al tener tan cerca de ese sujeto, los ojos que tenia se le hacían muy familiares, pero no sabia de donde.

-Deja... a ...Sasuke...en paz... –Dijo la voz jadeante de Sakura.

Los dos voltearon la vista, Sakura estaba en pie pero con notable dificultad, mas lo que era aun mas notorio era un sangrado extremo que tenia a sus pies, Sasuke estuvo a punto de concentrar toda su fuerza para golpear al tipo para que este le soltase, pero no fue necesario ya que este lo hizo por su cuenta.

-Sakura- chan... –Takuya se acerco a la chica y la tomo en brazos, luego volteo hacia Sasuke- ...donde... donde hay un centro medico?

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, ese era el sujeto que medio segundo atrás le estaba golpeando? No solo su voz si no su rostro se veían mas calmados, sin duda la ilusión había desaparecido también, Desconfiado avanzo hacia el- El centro medico esta cerrado a esta hora... pero... podemos ir a casa de Tsunade... pero tu...

-Yo iré con Sakura-chan... aun debo darle algo...

El sujeto mantenía a la chica en brazos y sin duda no tenia pensado el soltarle, Sasuke suspiro, no podía pelear con Sakura asi, además estaba haciendo lo imposible por controlar el sello.

-Vamos... –Dijo señalando el camino mas siguiendo aun con la mirada al sujeto.

Neji, Temari, Shikamaru y un grupo de anbus, llegaron a la vez que Naruto y Gaara al lugar.

-Gaara.. Estas bien? –Se preocupo Temari al ver que su hermano se notaba fastidiado por algo.

-Donde.. DONDE ESTA Sabaji!

La totalidad retrocedió –Tranquilo Gaara.. deben estar bien... –Naruto se sostenía la mano en la herida, Neji avanzó hacia el.

-No es profunda Naruto, además el chakra del nueve colas ya esta en acción...

-Lo..se... pero... ¿Qué paso aquí? –Dijo observando lo que el estaba seguro era el refugio medico.

El lugar estaba destrozado, arena por doquier , mas nada hacia indicar que había alguien allí- Sabaji... –Dijo preocupado Gaara- ...alguien le puso la mano encima...

Naruto coloco cara de molestia- ..la ... mano encima...

-Alguien le toco... –Completo Neji- ...Hace unos mes cuando fuimos a visitar a Hinata por el nuevo embarazo, olvide la norma de no tocarle... y casi me destruye el brazo...

Naruto trago saliva- Naku... espero que estés bien...

-Malditos enanos... voy a matarlos a los tres! –Orochimaru sonaba enojado, mas estando cubierto con una masa de arena pegajosa como la que tenia.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Pregunto Naku quien llevaba en brazos a Sasuke-chibi aun dormido, mas sin duda estaba asustado, temblaba.

-Me temes... –Dijo la voz triste de Sabaji quien se abrazaba las piernas- ...siempre es asi... incluso mis padres...

-No... no es eso...- Naku trato de disculparse, dejo a Sasuke recostado en el suelo y se dirigió a Sabaji, pero al tratar de tomar el hombro del chico la arena de aparto.

-No me toques... si lo haces... te pasara lo que a ese sujeto... nos va a encontrar... y entonces... tendré que ponerme feo...

-¿Feo? –Naku se encogió de hombros –No creo que mas feo que el...

-MAS FEO QUE QUIEN?

Orochimaru les había encontrado, y raudamente había tomado a Sasuke quien era el mas desprotegido, Naku se lanzo sobre el sujeto, pero una brutal patada le impidió hacerlo. Sabaji siguió lo que ocurría con la mirada, mas esta se torno algo temerosa.

-Que ocurre niño... ya no tienes tanto valor como antes...

-No... Orochimaru... Creo que sabe que estas en dificultades...

El nombrado volteo la cabeza, aquella voz la conocía, mas no la había escuchado desde hace muchos años- ..Eres.. tu...

Zetsu y su acompañante estaban a poca distancia, el primero sonrió- Ten mas cuidado de cómo te diriges a nuestro líder... Orochimaru...

**

* * *

**

**Avance:**

**Itachi: Valla que me duele la cabeza... ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?**

**Aoshi: Ya era hora bella durmiente**

**Itachi: WAAA! Tenshi que haces aquí?**

**Kakashi: Ya dejen de pelear... debemos combatir al enemigo**

**Itachi: Y tu recién apareces?**

**Kakashi: (Frotando su cabeza) Lo siento lo siento... me perdí en los caminos de la vida...**

**Nakuru: YA CÁLLENSE, Estamos en problemas, mi padre y Kazekage-sama llegan a la escena de lucha, mas Orochimaru a decidido aliarse con el grupo Akatsuki...**

**Sasuke-chibi: Si, además, el líder es muy fuerte y estamos en problemas...**

**Naruto: WAAA! Lucha contra el Akatsuki, Sakura esta en el hospital... muchas cosas mas!**

**KONOHA DESTINO DE FUEGO CAPITULO 13: Identidades Ocultas en un paño de lagrimas**


	13. Identidades Peligrosas

**KONOHA DESTINO DE FUEGO CAPITULO 13: Identidades Peligrosas en un paño de lagrimas**

**TOC- TOC- TOC**

**Un sonido seco en la puerta hizo que la mujer se levante de su cama, Tsunade se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, a mala gana, prendió las luces que hallaba en el camino, y al llegar a la entrada abrió la puerta de golpe, mas al hacerlo retrocedió de golpe, un hombre con trajes de Akatsuki estaba en aquel lugar.**

**-Tsunade no se asuste! –Dijo Sasuke adelantándose a Takuya**

**Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro pero observo con desconfianza a ambos hombres- Uchiha... me han dado un buen susto.. que hace este hombre con ese traje...**

**-Eso no importa... atiende a Sakura por favor..**

**La mujer recién noto que el de cabello celeste traía a la chica en brazos, sin duda se retorcía de dolor, Tsunade cerro levemente los ojos- Yo no puedo ayudarle... sabes por que me retire del grupo medi...**

**-NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO PUEDAS USAR CHAKRA... SAKURA ESTA POR ALUMBRAR..**

**Al oír ello tanto Takuya como Tsunade palidecieron un poco, mas esta reacciono para tomar a la chica y llevarsela dentro, pasando unas cortinas- QUÉDENSE ALLI ! –Les grito al notar que Sasuke parecía querer seguirle. **

**Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro, luego volteo hacia el de cabellera celeste y le observo con cuidado, el sujeto observaba sus manos fijamente- ... Parece... que conoces mucho a Itachi...**

**Takuya dirigió su vista a Sasuke, lo observo de pie a cabeza, luego retrocedió unos pasos antes de darse vuelta y prepararse a abandonar el lugar- Y tu... eres idéntico a el...**

**-Espera... -Sasuke se adelanto y tomo al sujeto por la manga caída del traje oscuro, este le observo de reojo- ..Por que.. por que tratas asi a Sakura... por que no la atacaste hasta que me vistes... por que te las traído acá...**

**Takuya hizo un movimiento algo brusco y se soltó de Sasuke –Eso no es algo que te incumba... Uchiha...**

**-Soy su esposo...**

**Al oír ello Takuya se volteo y alzo a Sasuke, observándole con ira- TAKUYA! –Se oyó la voz de Tsunade, con lo que Takuya volteo con ira- ..DEJA A SASUKE EN EL SUELO AHORA!**

**Sasuke no se creía lo que había oído, mucho menos que el sujeto obedeciera a Tsunade, y sin duda lo hizo y se alejo de Sasuke a mala gana**

**Sasuke clavo su mirada sorprendida en Tsunade- Le conoces...**

**Tsunade frunció el ceño- Claro que le conozco. El era compañero de tu hermano cuando ese trío eran unos ninjas excelentes en Konoha...**

Neji, Temari, el grupo de anbus, Gaara y Naruto habían tomado un nuevo rumbo en el bosque, intentando hallar a los niños.

"_**-Así que eres un Sannin...**_

_**-Así es- Respondió Naruto de mala gana**_

_**-¿Quién diría? Ahora les dan títulos honorarios a todos..."**_

**-NARUTO!**

**El rubio salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, Gaara le miraba de manera severa- Lo... lo lamento... –Por alguna razón algunos recuerdos le habían llegado a la mente, el estar en esos lugares le recordaba a Hana, mas si sabia que uno de sus hijos estaba en peligro.**

**El grupo se detuvo de golpe, el lugar parecía haber sido alborotado un tanto, Gaara se adelanto y se agacho en una esquina- Estuvieron aquí... –Dijo observando en su diestra un poco de masa arenosa, Naruto noto en el rostro del Kazekage preocupación, cosa que le parecía algo raro en el.**

**-NEJI!**

**-Estoy a tu lado Naruto... no necesitas gritar- Dijo Hyuga observando de reojo al rubio, Naruto se sonrojo un tanto.**

**-Lo lamento... Pero necesito que uses el Byakugan... además, necesito que encuentren a otras personas..**

**Gaara se acerco- Es cierto ya han demorado...**

**-Demorado? –Se interrogó Neji**

**-Tenshi Ryugen y Blondy Ayumi... fueron a averiguar una presencia; Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Yuki... no se presentaron al llamado; además de los niños y ... Sasuke y Sakura...**

**-Los otros dos Sannin?- Pregunto Temari a la vez que el grupo anbu murmuraba**

**Neji no espero la respuesta e inicio la técnica, Gaara y Naruto esperaban impacientes- Uchiha Yuki... Blondy Ayumi... se encuentran al norte a unos 10 000 metros tras las montañas... no están lejos, También están con ellos, Uchiha Itachi, pero parece estar herido, Tenshi Ryugen... también.. pero...**

**-Pero... –Dijo Temari rompiendo el silencio**

**-Hay un sujeto mas con ellos... y es del Akatsuki... aunque no están luchando contra el...**

**-Eh? –Naruto no entendía- ..A que te refieres Neji...**

**-Ellos están luchando contra Ryugen... y... Kuroshin Kai**

**-Ese tipo...- Dijo Naruto iracundo- ...es Orochimaru...**

**-Te equivocas... –Neji interrumpió otra vez- Los niños se alejan, junto con tres individuos... Orochimaru es uno de ellos y dos Akatsuki mas... lo se por el chakra que emite...**

**La reacción general no se hizo esperar- El Akatsuki esta en toda Konoha... –Naruto palideció-... entonces no hay nadie seguro en la villa.. debemos de...**

**-Eso no es todo... –Gaara quería eliminar a Neji- ...lo lamento Gaara... –Dijo el Hyuga notando lo irritado que estaba el Kazekage- ...Es que Sakura y Sasuke están en casa de Tsunade... y otro Akatsuki esta con ellos...**

**-MALDICION...- Naruto dio un golpe fuerte en un árbol cercano, de inmediato este se hundió levemente en el lugar del impacto- Hyuga... necesito toda la ayuda posible de tu clan, y a todos los anbu disponibles...**

**-Los del Clan Hyuga están listos... Naruto**

**-Temari... –Dijo Gaara a su hermana- ...refuerzos de la arena... lo mas pronto posible...-La chica afirmo, y se apresuro a hacer un Kuchiyose, la comadreja que invoco de desplazo raudamente hacia la dirección donde se hallaba la aldea de la arena- Naruto... –Gaara se coloco al lado de este y observo la herida de su vientre, el sangrado se había detenido- ... Nakuru... sabe del poder del Kyubi... no es asi?**

**Naruto observo a Gaara- ¿Qué poder del Kyubi?**

**Gaara se sorprendió un tanto pero viniendo de Naruto era de esperarse- Nuestros hijos... heredan parte del poder del biyou... no lo sabias?- Era notorio que no.**

**Naruto cerro los ojos por unos instantes- Ya voy comprendiendo... Orochimaru y Akatsuki están aquí por Sabaji y mis hijos... además... Ryugen, Sasuke y Kimimaro... pueden caer ante el control del sello maldito... –Naruto tenia mirada seria- Debemos repartir nuestras fuerzas... un grupo debe ir por Itachi, otro por Sasuke y el ultimo por Orochimaru...**

**-Esta mas que claro... –Gaara se adelanto- ...yo iré por mi hijo...**

**-Yo también iré contigo, Naku y Sasuke-chibi están allí, Hyuga te dejo el resto... –Antes de que Neji pudiese decir nada tanto Naruto como Gaara están fuera de alcance.**

**Neji suspiro levemente, luego volteo hacia los que habían quedado- El clan Hyuga se nos unirá en breve, Temari toma a la mitad de los anbu y ve hacia donde están Sasuke y Sakura, yo iré hacia donde Itachi y los demás..**

**Las ordenes habían sido dadas, y el grupo se dividió**

**-En verdad suenas preocupado por Sabaji... tranquilo el sabrá defenderse...**

**-No me preocupa que pueda o no defenderse- Dijo Gaara aun corriendo- .. me preocupa que pierda el control... su poder... no he podido enseñarle aun a controlarse a la totalidad... es probable que pueda ser muy destructivo...**

**-Te lo dejaremos muy claro...- El grupo que había raptado a los niños se había detenido, y quien lideraba la organización se refugiaba en las sombras de una cueva observando a Orochimaru quien se notaba algo nervioso- ...no estas muerto en estos instantes solo por que te necesitamos en el grupo... hay un par de traidores que deben pagar y entre ellos esta Uchiha Itachi... no creo que halla aceptado el reintegrarse... solo lo hizo por el portador de Nekomata... además estoy seguro... –Dijo en un tono frió- ..que Tenshi también es un desertor...**

**Orochimaru se mantenía delante del sujeto, estaba hincado en su rodilla derecha y con la mirada al suelo, sabia que ese sujeto podía acabar con el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.. no podía hacer mas que seguirle el juego- Yo puedo acabar con esos traidores... por la información que tengo, Uchiha Itachi es completamente un elemento de la aldea la Hoja...**

**-Si quieres ganarte mi confianza... mas te vale que asi sea...- Zetsu... –Dijo el líder observando a un lado, el nombrado había hecho una jaula con plantas, Naku al igual que Sasuke estaban dormidos, Sabaji observaba furioso a sus captores- Este niño no ha caído ante el poder de tus plantas... Zetsu...**

**-Lo lamento... pero es muy resistente, tan siquiera se ha debilitado...**

**El líder se puso en pie y se aproximo a la jaula y observo al niño- Eres el hijo de Gaara, el Kazekage de la arena... quien eres?**

**-Sabaji... ese es mi nombre... no te vas a salir con la tuya... mi padre se encargara de ti y Hokage-sama también vendrá...**

**-Eres muy, pero muy petulante y hablador... Zetsu...-Dijo el hombre abandonando la jaula- Sácale de allí...quiero ver si es tan valiente como se cree...**

**Orochimaru sonrió- Esta muerto... –Pensó.**

**Ya me estoy cansando de esto! –Aoshi estaba mas que cansado, sabia que el estar evitando a Ryugen era mas que nada por no lastimarle, pero el tiempo se iba extendiendo y lo único que iba ganando era el agotarse.**

**Yuki estaba muy ocupado con Kai como para poner atención en sus hermanos, fuera de ello, sabia que tenia que proteger a Ayumi, no era que lo supiese, lo sentía necesario.**

**-Tu no le interesas... –Kai reía maliciosamente mientras media fuerzas con el chico**

**Yuki ardió en cólera, quería acabar con eso lo mas pronto posible, para sorpresa de Kai, el chico hizo uso de las colas del Nekomata, para hacerle por los pies- No creo que lo sepas... pero mi padre ha hecho lo imposible para limitar el poder del dos colas... –La voz del chico sonaba maliciosa- ...mas... no se si pueda controlarme en estas situaciones...**

**Kai estaba sorprendido, estaba de cabeza, cuando unos segundos atrás estaba delante del muchacho, una voz en su cabeza le hacia imposible el concentrarse- "Que estas haciendo acaba con ellos" "Regresa con tu amo" "Acaba con todos" "Hazlo"**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Yuki se asusto un tanto cuando el sujeto empezó a encorvarse allí sujeto de sus colas, pero tras ese grito por alguna razón quedo quieto como inconsciente, al notarlo Ayumi se acerco levemente.**

**-Esta muerto? –Pregunto la chica**

**-No he hecho nada... no creo que el poder de Nekomata... espero que no... –Se dijo preocupado e intentando bajarle con suavidad, en el proceso no pudo dejar de notar algo- ...Ayumi... en su cuello.. –Dijo ya habiendo dejado al chico en el suelo.**

**La chica se acerco y noto a lo que se refería Yuki- Es un sello... como el de...**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa- Aoshi se estrello contra Yuki y se lo llevo de encuentro, Ayumi levanto la vista, Ryugen estaba a unos pasos de ella, peor aun... Kai se despertó y también se puso en pie.**

**-Ryugen-kun... Kai-kun... –La muchacha observaba a ambos, sabia que no podría enfrentarles, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Kai, sabia que era un muy buen ninja, y a Ryugen nunca le haría daño, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a la vez que Ryugen avanzaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de Kai quien le daba la espalda observando a Ayumi.**

**-Que te mate.. el quiere que te mate.. que les mate... y luego... –Ryugen desvió la mirada a Itachi quien se mantenía sin mostrar señas de despertar pronto- ...lo mataremos a el... –El del clan Tenshi empuño con fuerza el kunei, Ayumi cerro los ojos pues sabiendo que entre ella y el manipulado Ryugen solo había una persona, y esta tenia las mismas intenciones que el otro.**

**Una lagrima cayo por su rostro, mas la espera al impacto se hizo larga, su curiosidad le obligo a abrir los ojos, la sorpresa fue grande al hallarse con que quien se hallaba de escudo y deteniendo el ataque no era otro que el mismo Kai- QUE HACES! –Se quejo Ryugen- ... YA TE HE DADO UNA ORDEN! MATALA!**

**-NO VOLVERE A OIR TUS ORDENES... OROCHIMARU... DEJA DE MANIPULAR LAS MENTES DE LAS PERSONAS...- Concluida la frase, el cuerpo de Ryugen recibió el impacto poderoso de una patada que le llevo unos metros atrás, el de cabello naranja dirigió una mirada de lado a la sorprendida muchacha- No te me acerques mucho... solo escucha... Orochimaru... esta controlando a ese chico, asi mismo a todos los que poseen su sello...**

**-Pero tu..**

**-No creas que me he librado...estoy con el desde que recuerdo, desde hace algunos años... nunca me ha gustado como actúa...AHHGG –Kai se llevo la mano al cuello- ...NO TE ACERQUES!**

**Ayumi se detuvo- Cuantos... cuantos años llevas con el... donde estuviste antes...- Un aire de paz se cernía entre ambos, a pesar de las advertencias de este, la chica quería acercarse.**

**-No tengo memoria de donde estuve antes... creo que son casi 12 años...**

**-Blondy... Akito...- Ayumi y Kai voltearon al mismo tiempo, Itachi se había puesto en pie, y aunque con debilidad se sostenía en los bordes de la pared, Ayumi le observo sin entender.**

**-¿Mi hermano? –Se pregunto acercándose a Itachi**

**-Este sujeto... es tu hermano...**

**-DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS! –Kai se notaba serio, estaba luchando contra el sello y ahora tenia que soportar un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no sabia que le había pasado antes de conocer a Orochimaru, pero parecía que su cabeza no estaba dispuesta a dejarle recordar nada.**

**-Itachi-sama... esta usted seguro... –Ayumi creía creer lo que Itachi decía, pero no podía creer que su hermano había estado tan cerca de ella los últimos meses y no haberse dado cuenta.**

**Sintiendo las miradas de Kai y Ayumi, Itachi busco a quien le importaba en aquel instante, Yuki estaba en el suelo junto con Aoshi, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro el verle a salvo era suficiente para reestablecer sus energías- Tienes un aura... la cual... ha sido manipulada... no podrás ser quien debes... hasta que rompas esa aura..**

**El muchacho no quería escuchar... no quería hacer caso, ni a ese hombre ni a quien le hablaba en su cabeza, para su sorpresa Ayumi se acerco a el y le tomo hacia su pecho- El clan Blondy... siempre esta unido... debes recordarlo...**

**-No puedo... no soy quien quieres que sea...**

**-Niinpo... Blondy Killer no jutsu...- Susurro la chica al oído del muchacho, al oír ello la cabeza el parecía explotar, conocía esa técnica, la había tenido en sus recuerdos por largo tiempo… un remolino de incógnitas y lagos sin llenar- El muchacho empezó a gritar desesperadamente- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Ayumi observo a Itachi- No puedes forzar las cosas con el... por ahora solo hay un problema por resolver...**

**Ayumi recordó entonces a Ryugen, pero por mucho que le importaba ahora solo quería estar al lado de Kai, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de su querido hermano.**

**Temari había llegado al lugar indicado por Neji, no haba tenido problemas, la casa de la antigua Hokage estaba muy tranquila no notaban nada fuera de lo normal, mas aun asi se preparaban para una emboscada.**

**-No creo que sea necesario... –Dijo una voz que salía de entre los arbustos cercanos, la totalidad se preparo para atacar, mas se detuvieron de ultimo. Temari parecía algo enfadada.**

**-Hatake Kakashi... Estas mas que retrasado, según tengo entendido tenias una misión de la cual debiste regresar hace mas de 6 meses...**

**Kakashi froto nervioso su cabeza- Se podría decir que anduve perdido... pero... –Aumento poniendo un tono serio a sus palabras- ...se que la situación actual es de riesgo... por eso volví...**

**Temari sonrió- Ya me lo esperaba de ti... por que dices que no hay que proceder**

**-Esa situación esta bajo control ya... mira... –Dijo señalando hacia una ventana de la casa, Sasuke apareció de pronto y sin que nadie se lo espere abrió la ventana e hizo un gesto indicándole al grupo que se acerque, los anbus permanecieron en su lugar, mas Temari y Kakashi se aproximaron.**

**-Valla Kakashi por fin has vuelto... **

**-Como que por fin... –Temari estaba algo confundida-... había un Akatsuki contigo y Sakura no es asi..?**

**-Ese Akatsuki... no le haría daño a Sakura –Dijo Kakashi- ...ya lo sabes verdad Sasuke...**

**El Uchiha afirmo- ...Ese sujeto es el hermano de Sakura... y...**

**-Y... –Repitió Temari perdiendo la paciencia**

**Sasuke suspiro- ...Acaba de ser Tío... otra vez...**

**-Vas a morir niño... –La voz del líder sonaba satisfecho, ya había torturado lo suficiente al niño como para mandarlo al otro mundo, solo que antes debía de extraer el valioso contenido de su espíritu, el poder dormido del descendiente del Shukaku- Zetsu... Orochimaru... tendremos visitas muy pronto... encárguense de ellas... –Diciendo esto el sujeto se introdujo en la cueva.**

**-Valla que estas teniendo suerte... Orochimaru... –El mencionado no hizo caso, estaba concentrado tratando que sus marionetas vivientes hiciesen lo que este les ordenaba- Oye.. tenemos compañía...**

**Orochimaru volteo a tiempo para ver como los kages descendían de un árbol cercano. Mas antes de lo que este se esperase una tremenda ola de arena les cubrió hasta el cuello, imposibilitándoles el moverse, Gaara se acerco a Orochimaru- DONDE ESTA... DONDE ESTA SABAJI!**

**Naruto también estaba molesto pero noto a los dos niños antes que Gaara y se acerco- Naku... Sasuke.. –Se dijo en voz baja notando que faltaba el hijo del Kazekage**

**-El debe estar muerto...- Dijo de manera siniestra Orochimaru a Gaara**

**-Al igual que ustedes lo estarán pronto... –Completo Zetsu**

**Gaara estuvo a punto de estrellar su puño derecho en Orochimaru, mas una fuerza extraña le detuvo, el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo del lugar, y observo como una pequeña ramificación le tomaba de la pierna, no ponía mover músculo alguno. Naruto notando ello se lanzo a ayudar al Kazekage, pero de igual manera fue sujeto por otra ramificación similar.**

**-Tal parece que no has perdido el elemento sorpresa.. –Dijo Orochimaru alabando a Zetsu, el cual en aquel momento se encargaba de deshacerse de las prisiones de arena, las cuales no tardaron en caer. Gaara y Naruto observaban sin creerse lo que pasaba, estaban en manos del enemigo.**

**-La misión ha sido cumplida... líder... –Al oír las palabras de Zetsu Naruto y Gaara intentaron el desviar la mirada hacia donde se dirigía el sujeto. Pero casi de inmediato Gaara quiso no haberlo hecho.**

**El sujeto había salido del lugar donde se hallaba una especie de separación en el refugio, entre sus brazos traía a Sabaji, quien se notaba inconsciente "Déjame ayudarte... mi herencia también esta en juego... " La voz de Shukaku invadía la cabeza de Gaara, este estaba iracundo y quería lanzarse a por el sujeto. Naruto por su lado antes de querer ayudar a Gaara había quedado de piedra ante la apariencia del lider.**

**-No... no puede ser.. tu no puedes ser el líder del Akatsuki- Dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz ante la sorpresa, los ojos del sujeto se posaron en el rubio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

**-Me parece increíble... –Neji había llegado al lugar junto con un grupo de anbus, Itachi se había recuperado un tanto y explicado la situación al líder del clan Hyuga.**

**-Pues es lo que ha pasado... espero que el muchacho se recupere- Dijo observando como el grupo de anbus se encargaba de llevarse a Ryugen, atado, Ayumi les seguía como representante del grupo medico estando cerca de Kai a quien también llevaban los anbu- ...Seria una pena que tengamos que encerrarle...**

**-No me parece necesario...**

**Itachi y Neji voltearon hacia la voz, Aoshi se había puesto de pie, y con algo de desconfianza se acercaba al dúo, los anbus le observaban como si estuviesen esperando solo una orden para atacar- ...Esto... alguien podría decirle a estos tipos que no soy enemigo...**

**-Eres un Akatsuki... –Dijo firmemente Neji, aumentando ello señalando el traje que llevaba puesto.**

**-Para ser sinceros... Tenshi me ha ayudado mucho... y estoy seguro que tiene información valiosa para Konoha... –Itachi se mantenía serio, peor no había duda que quería ayudar al hermano de su "Hijo"**

**Aoshi comprendió ello, mas al ver la mirada de Itachi hacia el, casi podía compararla con la mirada que se tenían hace mucho cuando eran el mejor de los equipos- Tenga por seguro... líder anbu que les daré toda la información posible.**

**-Pues suelta lo que tengas.. –Neji estaba enojado, de eso no había duda- ...Tengo a casi todo mi clan desplegado por la aldea y no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos...**

**-Pues lo sabrán... no hay duda... –Dijo haciendo una pausa- ..Es el Akatsuki, por completo están todos aquí... y puedo asegurárselos, pues yo vine con ellos... –Dijo como quien comentaba algo gracioso, pero no había duda que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a Hyuga, por el contrario Itachi dejo salir un suspiro.**

**-No pensé que fueran todos...**

**Neji observo a Itachi- Ya estabas al tanto de esto...**

**-Fui atacado por algunos... pero no estaba seguro que dijeran la verdad... Que información extra nos puedes dar... Tenshi- Neji poso su vista en el que vestía de negro y rojo, este afirmo.**

**-Tu lo has de saber... Deidara.. quien manipula la arcilla, Zetsu.. quien manipula las plantas, Sasori.. amo de las marionetas... Takuya... amo de la ilusión, Kisame... absorbedor de chakra, Orochimaru... señor de las serpientes, Uchiha Itachi... manipulador del sharingan... –Al oír ello Itachi rió un tanto- ...Tenshi Aoshi... el amo de lo imposible y claro... el líder... cabeza de la organización, el asesino de demonios...**

**Neji trago saliva, mas se puso serio de golpe- Itachi esta aquí, no es mas un miembro de ello...**

**Aoshi sonrió- Me refería a la formación general, pues como sabrás hay desertores... Orochimaru, quien abandono la organización, Itachi quien hizo lo mismo... Kisame quien es prisionero de la Hoja... –Rió a la vez que se señalaba con el pulgar de su diestra- ...yo quien decidí regresar a mi dulce hogar y recuperar mi familia... Pero el resto esta aquí...**

**Neji observo a Itachi quien se veia pensativo- Deidara, Sasori y Takuya venian en equipo contigo... Orochimaru es quien estaba de camuflaje en la villa.. eso quiere decir que los otros dos...**

**-Tal vez hallan ido a por los objetivos base... los hijos de los portadores...**

**-Los hijos de Naruto y Hinata... –dijo Neji notándose preocupado, Aoshi asintió**

**-Pero creo que hay otro objetivo...**

**-Eh?**

**-Tal vez y debe ir en serio que si fuera que deseen recuperar a todos sus miembros leales... después de todo... –Dijo sonando algo triste- ...Hay nuevos grupos formándose...**

**-No puede ser... –Itachi desvió la mirad hacia el este- ..no quieres decir que tal vez traten de recuperar a Kisame en serio... no les seria útil después de tantos años...**

**-Sabes que el puede regenerar sus fuerzas absorbiendo chakra de cualquiera... pero eso no es lo que me preocupa... sino que el líder... pueda haber llegado a su objetivo...**

**Un leve silencio corrió en el lugar, luego Itachi se aclaro la garganta- Es momento de concentrar las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, Hyuga... Tenshi vendrá conmigo... aun no se ha ganado la confianza del resto, iremos a darle apoyo a Hokage-sama y ayudar en lo que sea posible con Orochimaru... la seguridad de la aldea queda en tus manos...**

**Neji sonrió- Entiendo... el clan Hyuga se hará cargo.. puedes contar con ello... –Dicho ello el de los ojos claros desapareció, Itachi dio unos pasos hacia Aoshi y le jalo de la vestimenta.**

**-Por que no te mueres de una ves...**

**Aoshi sonrió- Yo también estoy alegre por que estés a salvo Itachi... pero. Mas alegre que él... este bien...- Itachi comprendía que se refería a Yuki, por lo cual soltó a su ex compañero de equipo.**

* * *

**Muy bien después de tanto preámbulo, igual que en la serie, se acaba el relleno. Naruto Vs Akatsuki, podran los Kages hacerle frente al lider?**

**Konoha Destino de fuego; Capitulo 14:**

**Lealtad a mi mismo, lagrimas que caen ante la prediccion...**


	14. Leltad a mi miso ALgriams ante la perdic

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis lectoras, la cual me ha seguido desde el principio, que hallas pasado un feliz cumpleaños.**

**Konoha Destino de fuego; Capitulo 14:**

**Lealtad a mi mismo, lagrimas que caen ante la prediccion...**

**La lluvia caía a montones por toda la aldea, el cielo estaba oscuro como si estuviese de luto y llorando por lo acontecido en aquel lugar. La destrucción notoria se veía por todo el lugar, esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil el que se saliesen de aquella horrible situación.**

**Algo alejado de todo esto un chico de cabellos rubios, aunque algo manchados de color carmesí, corría ocultando su presencia lo mas que podía, en su mano derecho llevaba una cantimplora la cual presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho; el brazo izquierdo lo traía colgando sangrante, esto producto de la brutal paliza de la cual había escapado horas atrás. Mas aun con el dolor de su cuerpo sabia que debía de resistir, había una misión que debía de cumplir y el así lo había decidido, después de todo era un ninja.**

**Con esfuerzo llego alcanzar la copa de un árbol, que se levantaba delante de la entrada de una cueva ocultando su existencia. Sabiendo que había arribado al lugar debido descendió y antes de entrar a la cueva se fijo bien a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había seguido. El lugar era igual de triste que el resto del bosque mas en aquel lugar una mirada apagada le dio la bienvenida, el rubio intento sonreír pero la melancolía en su rostro no cambio ni dejo estirar la forzada sonrisa que quiso dar.**

**-¿Has conseguido el agua? –Pregunto la voz de quien le había recibido con la mirada, el rubio afirmo con la cabeza y extendió la mano con la cantimplora.**

**-Espero y puedas hacer algo con ella… Sasuke… -dijo el rubio sonando suplicante y tomando asiento en el suelo al lado de quien permanecía allí echado sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido mas que el de su agitada respiración, el de cabello oscuro se limito a desviar la vista hacia quien se hallaba recostado en medio de ambos, aquella persona era casi idéntica a su compañero solo que era mucho mayor y con las marcas del Kyubi en su rostro.**

**-Créeme Naku… voy a hacer todo lo que este mis manos para poder ayudar a tu padre…**

**El nombrado se acerco a su padre, Naruto tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados estaba aguantando el dolor lo mas que podía, aun así se notaba en su rápido respirar que su condición no era buena. Naku dejo salir algunas lagrimas que cayeron en la diestra que el Hokage tenia estirada, al sentir el tacto húmedo de la pequeña gota hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.**

**-Por… que… estas llorando…**

**-Lo lamento padre… -Respondió Naku frotando sus ojos para desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas- si.. si tan solo nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes… esto, nunca hubiese pasado…**

**El Hokage dirigió una mirada triste a su hijo y luego al menor. Este se esforzaba por curar con Chakra sus heridas graves pero estando el mismo Sasuke bastante herido, su cabeza estaba casi toda cubierta por vendas y llevaba cubierto un ojo.**

**-En verdad que nos ha ido muy mal… -dijo Naruto intentando ponerse en pie**

**-Por favor Hokage-sama…- Dijo Sasuke- … no se mueva…**

**-No te preocupes… Sa-su-ke… tu madre siempre decía que nada podía matarme… ella y… Sasuke estarían orgullosos… al igual que todos los demás… ambos son muy buenos ninjas… nosotros…. Vengaremos a nuestros amigos…**

**-Yo... estoy seguro... ellos están bien... no dejarían que nada les pase...-Naruto sonrió levemente, pero casi quiso no haberlo hecho ya un fuerte dolor le invadió el cuerpo- ..debe descansar Hokage-sama...**

**Naku y Sasuke ayudaron al Hokage a recostarse otra vez, Naruto presiono el puño lo mas fuerte que pudo, una lagrima escapo resbalando por su rostro. Los ojos del Hokage se cerraron, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaron a su cabeza.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-No... no puede ser.. tu no puedes ser el líder del Akatsuki- Dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz ante la sorpresa, la sombra de la cueva aun le cubría lo suficiente para tener que agudizar la vista al verle, los ojos del sujeto se posaron en el rubio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

**-El portador del mas poderoso de los biyou... –Dijo el sujeto adelantándose hacia los dos quienes eran prisioneros en aquel instante- ..no me sorprende que seas Hokage de Konoha...**

**Gaara observaba al tipo, le había visto en algún lugar... pero no recordaba de donde, eso hasta oír lo que había dicho de ultimo. Sin duda la expresión del Kazekage no tardo en similar la de Naruto**

**-Y el ichibi... –Sonrió- ...Aun te recuerdo de hace unos años... no se como te las arreglaste para recuperarle... pero ten por seguro... que esta vez tendremos lo que queremos...- Al decir ello el sujeto dejo caer a Sabaji a los pies de Gaara.**

**El Kazekage se notaba desesperado por tratar de observar el estado de su hijo, mas no podía salir de las ataduras de Zetsu. **

**-Por que? –Se oyó la voz de Naruto quien sonaba molesto, su mirada caía directamente en el líder, este desvió solo levemente la vista sin tomarle importancia- ...Por que eres tu el líder de estos tipos...- La voz de Naruto se oía mas que dolida.**

**-Supongo que puedes creer que en total Konoha se debe sentir decepcionada... Me importa muy poco... –Dijo saliendo a la entrada de la cueva, no había duda que la luz del exterior, aunque tenue por el mal clima, dejaba ver la desvergonzada apariencia de quien lideraba al grupo negro y rojo. Los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules le hacían mas que evidentes...**

**-Yondaime Hokage... –Dejo salir Gaara -...El que se supone salvo Konoha del ataque de Kyubi... pero viéndolo ahora se podría decir que el único que hizo ello fue Naruto...**

**Zetsu dio unos pasos hacia Gaara y le tomo de los cabellos llevándole para tras- Mas respeto con el líder ...Ichibi...**

**-Déjalo Zetsu... –El rubio mayor se regreso ante Gaara y Naruto- ...si tanto lo quieres saber... nunca trate de salvar Konoha... solo quería el Kyubi para mí... Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba... lo único bueno fue que pude desaparecer sin levantar sospechas...**

**-Eras el mas querido de los Hokages, el mas fuerte entre los fuertes, tenias el cariño del pueblo, la admiración de los ninjas y el respeto de tus enemigos... POR QUE POR QUE LO HICISTE!!!**

**-SILENCIO!! Aunque seas el Hokage... no estas en posición para pedir exlicasiones... ahora... –Dijo refiriéndose a Gaara- ...Que clase de truco usaste... no lo se... pero si no puedo remover el biyou de tu hijo lo haré de ti...**

**Naruto observo a Gaara, este permanecía con los ojos cerrados "Buen trabajo... amigo" Se dijo en la cabeza el pelirrojo "Ya te lo dije...-Respondió la voz de Shukaku- ...también defiendo mi herencia" Gaara abrió los ojos tan desafiante como siempre- Pues inténtalo... ya lo has hecho una vez... el nunca se quedara contigo...**

**Orochimaru y Zetsu intercambiaron miradas antes de observar al rubio que parecía querer fulminar al Kazekage con la mirada- No creas que caeré en ello... por ahora – Dijo volteando hacia Naruto- ...me importa mas el nueve colas...**

**-INTENTALO –Grito el Hokage**

**-No, no , no... Prefiero tomarlo de una presa mas fresca... –Al oír ello Naruto de inmediato supo que se refería a su hijo.**

**-DEJA A NAKURU EN PAZ!!**

**-Además... Estoy seguro que podré tomar el poder del Shukaku en los nuevos herederos...-Sonrió observando levemente a Gaara. Este palideció de golpe- Si creo que debemos felicitar a Kazekage-sama... nuestros informadores de la arena nos han hecho saber que hay dos nuevos miembros en la familia del Kazekage...**

**Gaara bajo la cabeza, Naruto le observo- ...no... no puede ser.. no pude llegar... –Balbuceo Gaara el líder se acerco a el y le tomo del mentón, Zetsu le soltó por fin.**

**-Estoy muy seguro que tu mujer entenderá el por que no llegaste al nacimiento de tus hijos... Kazekage-sama... sobretodo cuando sepa que moriste por proteger a otro de sus hijos...**

**El rubio levanto las manos y empezó a hacer un juego de sellos, Naruto tomo fuerzas del aliento y para sorpresa de los presentes logro sacarse de los amarres y se lanzo contra el líder cayéndole encima y yendo ambos al suelo.**

**-ERES UN MALDITO!! LA GENTE DE LA ALDEA AUN TE ADMIRA AUN CREEN QUE.. QUE .. QUE HAS SIDO EL MEJOR HOKAGE... YONDAIME HOKAGE...**

**El rubio que estaba debajo sonrió- Jajajja... Hokage eh? Supongo que si quieres puedes llamarme de esa manera Yondaime... en verdad que me fuiste muy útil cuando naciste... que pena que no resulto como debía... debía de apoderarme de tu preciado Kyubi... pero algo salió mal...**

**Naruto estaba tan iracundo que los ojos se le habían tornado rojos, y las marcas del Kyubi empezaban a engrosarse- TE MATARE!!!! –Grito antes de hacer su puño hacia atrás, Orochimaru y Zetsu se dispusieron a intervenir, pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, su líder actuó. Naruto se quedo paralizado, tenia la diestra de aquel sujeto en su pecho, sentía como ardía, este le sonreía.**

**-NARUTO!!!! –Grito Gaara esta vez, el Hokage hizo un esfuerzo pero no pudo voltear, en ese momento sintió como un impacto potentísimo le obligaba a salir disparado en dirección opuesta a donde estaba aquel otro rubio.**

**Naruto se detuvo al estrellarse contra la prisión que tenia a Sasuke y Nakuru, Orochimaru y Zetsu de in mediato se dispusieron a lanzarse sobre el rubio, aprovechando la distracción, Gaara concentro una gran cantidad de chakra que sin duda se hizo notar ya que las miradas del líder y sus subordinados se posaron en el, una ráfaga de chakra lleno el lugar, era muy fuerte, tanto que los presentes retrocedieron un paso.**

**En aquel momento Nakuru abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Naruto a su lado, mas no tardo en notar que no se hallaba bien- Pa...**

**Naruto no dejo que continué ya que le tapo la boca con la mano, Gaara observaba a su compañero rubio de manera fulminante, Naruto entendió que no podía perder tiempo- Toma a... Sasuke... –Dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ponerse en pie, y acercándose a Sabaji para tomarle, una mirada de agradecimiento cayo sobre Gaara, este solo movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra. Naruto desvió la vista hacia Nakuru, y luego salieron corriendo del lugar.**

**-CREES QUE PODRAS DETENERNOS... KAZEKAGE... –El líder se oía mas que molesto y ya empezaba a soltarse del amarre de chakra de Gaara, al igual que Orochimaru y Zetsu.**

**-No pensé en detenerlos... PENSE EN ELIMINARLOS!!! **

**Dicho ello el lugar empezó a temblar... mientras Naruto y su hijo se detuvieron instintivamente y voltearon, solo para ver que una enorme explosión de rocas y arena se daba en el lugar de donde acababan de huir, esta se expandía en dirección opuesta a ellos.**

**-La... aldea... –Susurro Nakuru. Naruto no dijo nada... solo dejo salir un par de lagrimas de sus ojos, su hijo observo a Sabaji quien empezaba a moverse un poco.**

**-Hinata... no te lo perdonara... si no regresas... Gaara... –Dijo el Hokage abrazando a Sabaji contra su pecho, mas al hacerlo un dolor terrible invadió su cuerpo, al instante se hinco en su rodilla derecha. **

**-Estas.. muy herido... –Estaba nervioso nunca... nunca en su vida había visto a su padre en ese estado.**

**-Ken... no era... un aliado...**

**Naku paso saliva- Su hermano es quien ha hecho esto.. no es asi... **

**-No... su hermano no... Ken... el... el es Orochimaru...**

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto estaba nervioso en un sueño que haba tenido de manera repetitiva Orochimaru llegaba y mataba a los niños… pero claro en su sueño no había podido ver a Sabaji quien se hallaba al lado suyo, aun dormido, aunque Naruto sabia que no era asi, solo que el chico sabia del peligro y tal ves presentía del destino que había corrido su padre por ello prefería el quedarse en ese estado.

**-Konoha es muy fuerte... –Sasuke y Nakuru observaron al Hokage- ..aunque sea de las cenizas... nos levantaremos...**

**Los niños intercambiaron miradas y luego afirmaron en conjunto. Fuera de aquel lugar, cerca de donde fuese la entrada de Konoha un grupo de ninjas de la arena no podían creer lo que veían.**

**-Esto... ha sido obra de Gaara – La voz de Kankuro se abrió paso hasta llegar a la cabeza de los presentes.**

**-El esta bien... estoy segura... –Dijo de manera firme quien encabezaba el grupo.**

**Hinata llevaba activado el Byakugan y buscaba sobrevivientes , y aunque llevaba buscando por un buen rato no perdía la esperanza- Maldito Tanuki... mas te vale proteger a Gaara.. si no me encargare yo misma de hacerte la vida imposible en el infierno...eh?**

**-Eh? –Repitio Kankuro-... Que pasa…**

**-Pensé… -Dijo extrañada- ..ver a alguien que … olvídalo… es imposible…**

* * *

**Pero imposible es algo que no existe...y ahora les diré mis lectores. Desde hoy puedo dedicarme a lleno al fic, y créanme NO LO DEJARE. A partir del siguiente cap empieza lo que pueden llamar una nueva temporada. Créanme que los capis están mejor y si dicen "¿Qué Yondaime?" créanme que se sorprenderán **

**Avances:**

**¿Una ilusión¿Un sueño? O en verdad esta aquí... Naruto se enfrenta a su mas grande rival.. podrá el Hokage defender al aldea... habrán sobrevivido los demás?**

**Siguiente capitulo: El regreso de quien formo la esperanza.**

**Gracias por aguardar con el relleno.. jaja lo mismo deberia decirnos kishimoto... **


	15. El regreso de quien formo la esperanza

Ca´pitulo 15: El regreso de quien formo la esperanza

No había duda que la aldea se hallaba en el peor estado del que nuca hubiese estado, las casas en varios kilómetros estaban devastadas, sin duda las gente que hubiese estado dentro de ellas hubiese muerto al instante. Mas por suerte para ellos, los anbus y varios miembros del clan Hyuga, habían logrado alertar a los aldeanos y ponerlos a salvo bajo la piedra de los kages.

-Es una suerte que hallamos logrado salir de la aldea a tiempo... –La voz de un infante se oía entre la multitud de personas, sus ojos claros y cabello largo lo distinguía como miembro del clan Hyuga, este tomo asiento y ofreció la bebida caliente que traía en sus manos a la chica de su lado.

-No gracias Renji... no deseo nada... –La chica estaba abrazada a sus piernas y la cara de preocupación que traía no la podía esconder por nada del mundo.

-Vamos Hanabi... ya veras como Hokage-sama y Naku están bien...

La chica dejo salir una pequeña lagrima- ...Pero yo vi...

-Lo que hallas visto puede engañarte...-Los dos chicos voltearon ante una nueva voz femenina que se acercaba.

-Hanabi-sempai...

-Tranquila Hana... –Dijo sonriente-...todos los del clan Hyuga pudimos sentir el peligro y unos cuantos vimos lo mismo que tu... pero... como se los he dicho bien un buen numero de veces... los ojos no siempre muestran toda la verdad...

Hana afirmo con la cabeza y seco su vista- Si.. sempai...¿Cómo esta el? –Interrogo señalando al menor que se hallaba en manos de la chica Hyuga.

-Este niño... aunque es muy pequeño parece muy perspectivo... no de jaba de llorar poco antes del incidente de la arena y hasta no mucho... mas ahora esta dormido... sin preocupaciones...

-Se trata del niño que es idéntico a Hokage –sama verdad?

-Renji!! -Dijo algo molesta Hana- ... Papa dijo que seria nuestro hermano... no me sorprende que le halla llamado igual que si... Naruto... es idéntico en verdad...

-Solo le faltan las rayas... –Aquella voz era conocida por los Hyuga, Sasky se había asomado a la conversación junto con los Gemelos Hatake e Iruki.

-Uchiha... me alegra que estén bien... –Dijo Renji notando muy sincero.

-Claro que si... además nosotros tres... –Intervino Akai refiriéndose a si mismo y a sus compañeros- ...Somos los mas experimentados de la academia...

-Claro eso sin tener en cuenta que mama tuvo que arrastrarnos... –Completo Aoi, con lo que su hermano se sonrojo.

Un pequeño grupo de risas se oyó en el lugar- ¿Entonces están todos aquí? –Pregunto Hanabi a Sasky.

Este bajo la cabeza levemente- Los aldeanos civiles están todos aquí... un gran numero de anbus también... pero falta un buen numero...

-¿Sus familias? –Pregunto Renji

Akai avanzo- Mama y Kuroi están aquí... –Dijo señalando hacia una esquina donde se hallaban Ino y su hermano menor.

-Pero mama y papa no aparecen... –Completo esta ves Iruki

-Los Sannins? –Hanabi se notaba preocupada- Los tres no se hallan en este lugar...

-Según investigue... –Siguió Sasky intentando no sonar preocupado - ...Tampoco se hallan Hokage-Sama, Kazekage –sama... asi como Nakuru, Sabaji y nuestro hermano Sasuke... espero que no les halla pasado nada...

-Pues yo oí... –La cabeza de Beetle se asomo entre el grupo- ...Que había una invasión... y que Hokage y Kazekage –sama... habían ido a detenerle... junto con Sasuke y Sakura-san

El grupo de menores se dejo en silencio, Hanabi se puso nerviosa... sabia que no era bueno que esos niños se enterasen que Orochimaru y menos Akatsuki estaba en la aldea.

Renji suspiro-Papa tampoco regresó después que nos separamos...

-Ahora que lo dices... Ryugen-nii-san y Ayumi-nee-san tampoco están y ellos fueron en misión con nuestros padres...

-Tienes razón Iruki... –Sasky tenia la mano derecha bajo su mentón- ...Tío Itachi tampoco esta y menos Yuki-nii-san- La mirada del chico se torno severa- Hanabi-sempai... ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

La chica retrocedió unos pasos nerviosa- Bueno...esto... verán...

-Buen trabajo Hanabi...

Las miradas de todos se poso hacia el lugar de donde provenía la gruesa voz que acababan escuchar, Renji se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia el dueño de la voz.

-PADRE!!! –Grito al lanzarse a sus brazos, Neji le sonrió y foto su cabeza.

-Bien hecho Renji... me enorgullezco de ti... –Las miradas de todos en el refugio caían en Neji- Tal parece que el Clan cumplió con lo cometido... me alegra que todos estén en buen estado.

Algunos aldeanos murmuraban, uno de ellos se adelanto- La aldea esta destruida y a todo esto... donde esta Hokage-sama... donde están los Sannins... que esta pasando...

La molestia se notaba en el lugar- Déjenme aclarar al menos una de estas preguntas... Hokage-sama... mando refugiarles... en caso de que las cosas tomasen mal rumbo... Naruto...es decir Hokage-sama estaba preocupado por todos...

Las palabras del cabeza del clan Hyuga parecía haber calmado un poco a los aldeanos... en ese momento un grupo de anbus y ninjas médicos entraron, con un par de camillas, la gente se sorprendió un poco, al final entraron Itachi y para sorpresa de todos Aoshi Tenshi. La reacción ante aquello no se hizo esperar.

-UN AKATSUKI!!!

-SILENCIO!!! –Ordeno Itachi, con lo que el silencio regreso en su mayoría- Si desean saber que esta pasando allá afuera... se los haré saber... –Neji observo de reojo al Uchiha- ...Es necesario Hyuga... deben saber por lo que esta pasando la aldea...

-Tío Itachi... –Sasky se adelanto un tanto, esta vez si se notaba muy preocupado-...¿Qué esta pasando? –Dijo señalando a las camillas donde se hallaban Ryugen, Yuki, y Kai- ...Son tres de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y...

-DIJE SILENCIO!!!- Sasky retrocedió-... La situación es la siguiente... un antiguo enemigo de la aldea ha estado infiltrado entre nosotros en los últimos 6 meses... –Los murmullos se oían en los fondos- Si... es quien piensan... Orochimaru uno de los antiguos Sannin, mas también traidor de la aldea y asesinó de Sandaime Hokage... –Las reacciones fueron varias pero cada una peor que la anterior- Guarden la calma... eso aun no es lo peor... –al oír ello el silencio de una tumba se apodero del lugar- ...como saben bien... la organización mas temida de varias aldeas ha rondado mas de una vez Konoha...

-ES POR ESO QUE ESE SUJETO SE HALLA AQUÍ!! –Gritaron varios señalando con pánico a Tenshi este froto su cabeza nervioso.

-No... no exactamente... –Dijo Tenshi moviendo sus manos nervioso.

-Aoshi Tenshi... al igual que yo en mi tiempo... era un espía nuestro en el Akatsuki... –Un silencio leve se hizo entre la gente quienes miraban sin creérselo a Tenshi quien tenia la misma cara- ...Es cierto... Akatsuki esta en la aldea... y Hokage-sama y Kazekage-sama están enfrentándoles... ellos solos será muy difícil que les ganen, por eso... Los mas experimentados del escuadrón especial Anbu...

-Y los clanes mas poderosos de la aldea... –Intervino Neji

-Nos encargaremos de ayudar a los Kages... gracias a la información valiosa de Tenshi...

-No se preocupen...- Dijo este con entusiasmo- ...NO DEJÁREMOS QUE AKATSUKI SE APODERE DE NUESTRA ALDEA!!- algunos gritos le contestaron otros aun le miraban desconfiados.

-Los chuunins y gennins de mas nivel... se encargaran de proteger a los civiles aquí... –Dijo Itachi como finalizando lo que había estado diciendo, luego se volteo y llevo a Aoshi con el- La gente te haría mas caso si te sacases ese traje...

-Pero...

-Pero que?

-No tengo nada para ponerme...

Itachi sonrió- Este es el refugio de la aldea... desde hace muchos años siempre ha estado, las familias solían dejar en almacenes armas y comidas de sus clanes para poder refugiar a sus miembros...-Tenshi bajo la cabeza.

-No puedo usar las cosas del clan Uchiha... me vería algo ridículo

-QUIEN TE DIJO QUE IBAS A USAR COSAS DE MI CLAN!!- Tenshi retrocedió- Debería haber un almacén de tu clan...-Dijo Itachi ya calmándose un tanto

-Tampoco creo poder usar ello... no lo merezco...

-Aunque sea asi... HAZLO!

-Tío... –Sasky estaba detrás de Itachi, este volteo levemente, estaba acompañado de Iruki, Tenshi aprovecho para ir a hacer lo que su compañero le hab ia sugerido- ... ¿Que hay de papa, mama y Jr?

-Según se... Sasuke y Sakura acompañaban a Gaara y Naruto, a luchar contra quien se suponía que era Orochimaru...

-Suponía? -Preguntaron a la vez los hermanos, Itachi afirmo con la cabeza.

-Asi es... según parece descubrieron que no hubo mas que un sobreviviente en el clan Kuroshin... por ello pensaron que Kai era Orochimaru... pero no fue asi... –Los chicos desviaron la mirada hacia la camilla de quien había mencionado Itachi, Ayumi se hallaba allí atendiéndole.

-Pero...

-Dije... suponía... –Siguió Itachi notando la pregunta a venir por parte de su sobrino - Kai Kuroshin en efecto no es la identidad de esa persona.. peor tampoco es la de Orochimaru...-Los jóvenes no comprendían.

-Ese muchacho es el hermano de Ayumi...

Itachi se sorprendió, Ryugen se había levantado- Deberías descansar...

-Me encuentro bien... me duele un poco la cabeza... nada mas... pero Itachi-san.. es verdad no es asi?

-Asi es... ese muchacho es el hermano de Ayumi... Blondy Akito...

Los dos Uchiha quedaron sorprendidos, Ryugen por su lado bajo la cabeza- Donde esta... –Balbuceo en tono algo frió- ...mi herma...

-Itachi encontré estos trajes te parece que me veo bi... –Aoshi acaba de regresar y llevaba puesta una chaqueta del clan Tenshi, idéntica a la que usaba Ryugen antes, mas al ver a su hermano se quedo de piedra. Ryugen se dio media vuelta y de dirigió hacia donde estaba Yuki aun recostado- ... valla que tal bienvenida...

Itachi sonrió- ...no me sorprende.. ya te lo había dicho en el pasado no todos tienen un hermano tan bueno como el mío que perdona tanto...

-¿Qué te perdono papa? –Pregunto Iruki

- UCHIHA!! –Itachi volteo algo agradecido ante el llamado de Neji- Los refuerzos de la arena han llegado.

-Muy bien... Muchachos quédense aquí... les aseguro.. que Sasuke y Sakura regresan con bien...Tenshi vienes conmigo... Ayumi!- La chica desvió levemente la mirada hacia Uchiha- Te encargo a los heridos... Ryugen eres uno de los Anbus de mas experiencia.. pero estas aun algo herido... te encargo el lugar.

-Si... señor.. –Dijo con algo de desanimo.

-Itachi!!! –Esta vez se trataba de Ino- Se ves a Kakashi... dile que si no lo veo esta noche...quemare su colección de Icha Icha Paradise delante de el y luego... lo matare!!-Uchiha se intimido un poco mas afirmo.

-ACHUUU!

-Te has resfriado? –Pregunto Temari a Kakashi, este negó con la cabeza.

-Pero por alguna razón un escalofrió me recorrió.. creo que si no regreso esta noche... mis colecciones están en peligro...

-Cállate Kakashi... Sasuke esta sentado cerca, se hallaban dentro de la casa de Tsunade, Sakura estaba a su lado cada uno llevaba a una niña en brazos- ..No creí que algo asi pasara...Akatsuki es en verdad poderoso...

Sakura dejo caer un pequeño golpe en Sasuke, este le miro ofendido- Es gracias a uno de ellos que estas vivo...

-Es diferente... –Sasuke observo unos metros mas lejos pasando por varios anbus que se hallaban refugiados junto con ellos, Tsunade examinaba a Takuya-Es tu hermano... y tampoco me imagine que levantase una barrera de chakra tan grande para protegernos...

-No quería protegernos a todos... tenlo por seguro... –Dijo Temari- ...solo a su hermana y a sus sobrinas...

-A todo esto... –Sasuke observo ofendido a Sakura- nunca me dijiste que tenia un cuñado...

-Pensé que Takuya estaba muerto... de hecho es lo que mis padres pensaban también, lo que nunca me imagine fue que el equipo al que pertenecía era al de Itachi y Tenshi...

-En verdad que fue una sorpresa...-Las voces sonaban tristes de eso no había duda.

-¿Qué les pasa a ambos? –Kakashi trataba de animarles- ..Tienen dos hijas preciosas en sus manos muchachos...

-Es cierto Kakashi... no nos preocupamos por ellas... sino por los otros...

En ese momento Sakura recordó de golpe algo- Es cierto Sasuke... Jr... Jr... que.. que le paso esta bien?

-El estaba bien...-Dijo Sasuke- ...tenia un poco de fiebre... se lo encargue a Nakuru y Ken mientras venia a ayudarte... y seguramente Iruki esta siendo cuidado por Sasky.

Sakura deposito su mirada en la bebe que tenia en sus brazos- Jr... mi pequeñín...

-Esto... –Interrumpió Kakashi algo nervioso- ...ya que hablan de pequeños... que fue de Kuroi..logro entrar por examen?

-Si hablas de tu hijo... –Respondió Temari, es muy bueno y hábil, esta en mi equipo, junto con Iruki y Sabaji...

-Sabaji¿Tu sobrino dio el examen en Konoha?-Kakashi estaba sorprendido

-Al igual que tu hijo y el de Sasuke... los tres quedaron en primer pues de 100-100 en el examen especial... –Dijo contenta la de la arena.

-Valla que orgullo..jajajja... hubiese querido estar aquí para felicitarle... se merece muchas felicidades de parte de su padre...

Sasuke bajo la cabeza- ...si... muchas felicidades de parte de sus padre...

**Por otro lado...**

-Muchas gracias Sasuke...eres igual de bueno que tu madre en estas cosas... seguro que serás mejor que ella- Las palabras de Naruto antes de animar al chico parcialmente logro deprimirle-Esto... pues.. seguro pronto alcanzaras a tus hermanos

-Yo creo que serás mejor que tus hermanos... ellos son buenos solo por que saben usar el sharingan...-Nakuru se hallaba recostado sobre sus brazos tras su nuca en una da las paredes del refugio- tienen ventaja... tu eres bueno sin usarlo...

-Naku... Gracias... –Se sonrojo Sasuke

Naruto observo a los menores, hubiese querido en su infancia haber tenido un amigo tan bueno como lo eran Sasuke y Naku, mas pensándolo bien les había tenido después, aunque los recuerdos de los inmensos acontecimientos para reubicar a Sasuke le hacían preferir el ver a los dos menores. Cuando Naruto regreso a la realidad se vio con que Sabaji pasaba con pose algo tímida delante de el cruzando delante suyo-Sabaji-kun... ¿Dónde vas?

El chico levanto levemente la cabeza , luego se acercó al Hokage y le susurro algo al oído

-Entiendo... no te alejes...-El chico se alejo hacia la salida, Naku y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas- ..el tiene... que buscar ... un arbusto... –Dijo Naruto respondiendo ante la interrogativa que se dibujaba en el rostro de los niños.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Los tres del refugio desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada, no había duda era Sabaji. Sus miradas se intercambiaron interrogándose entre ellos del que hacer ¿Se trataba del enemigo?, Naruto se puso en pie- Debemos ayudarle...

-No es necesario que salgan a buscarnos...- Los niños retrocedieron y se colocaron detrás de Naruto, el rubio les podía sentir temblar, Orochimaru se hallaba delante de ellos.

-No puede ser... –Se dijo Naruto en la cabeza, no deseaba que lo que había ocurrido en su sueño se volviese real.

-Me facilitaron el trabajo de buscarlos... –Dijo el de apariencia de reptil mostrando a Sabaji a quien tenia en su diestra, el chiquillo pataleaba para soltarse- ..En verdad que tu padre nos causo problemas...

Debía ser cierto ya que se notaba herido y maltratado- Manténganse detrás mío...

-Pero padre... –Naku sujeto fuerte la ropa de su padre- ..Estas herido...

-Es cierto Hokage-sama...

-No puedo permitir que les pase nada malo... no me lo perdonaría nunca...

Orochimaru sonrió- Tus niños son muy informativos... Naruto-kun... –Naruto frunció el ceño- Ahora.. . Debo acabarles... asi estaré mas cerca de mis objetivos una vez mas...- Al decir esto una serpiente se deslizo por su brazo "¿De donde salió?" pensaron los de Konoha, el animal se enrollo alrededor de Sabaji, Orochimaru le dejo en el suelo y avanzó hacia los otros tres- Bien.. no importa que seas quien seas... es muy cierto que estas muy herido y no podrás hacer nada... Naruto-kun...

"Es cierto... mi cuerpo esta muy herido...-Naruto observo de reojo a los chicos quienes se aferraban a su espalda- ..debo... debo protegerles"

-No lograras hacernos nada... –Sasuke se adelanto soltando a Naruto y colocando sus brazos abiertos haciendo saber a Orochimaru que no le dejaría pasar, tanto sus aliados como sus enemigos se sorprendieron.

-El hijo de Uchiha...

-MI NOMBRE ES SASUKE... UCHIHA SASUKE!!

-Que nostálgico... –Se burlo Orochimaru.

-Es la verdad... –Esta vez era Nakuru quien se adelantaba y se colocaba delante de Sasuke.

-NAKURU!! SASUKE!!- Naruto estaba de piedra- REGRESEN AQUÍ AHORA!!

Naku volteo levemente- ...Un ninja debe proteger a las personas que quiere...

-No podemos dejar que nada malo le pase al Hokage... no nos lo perdonaríamos ni de ancianos...-Dijo esta vez Sasuke.

Naruto bajo la cabeza por un segundo, eran palabras de dos niños... pero lo suficiente maduras para hacerle saber que no podía dejarse caer y que debía luchar, pero cuando su vista se levanto Orochimaru estaba casi sobre los menores, se impulso con la mayor fuerza que pudo, los niños cerraron los ojos cuando el impacto estuvo por darse, entonces... se detuvo.

-QUE DEMONIOS!!!-Se quejo Orochimaru

Naruto se freno e hizo a los niños hacia si , Orochimaru parecía algo paralizado -¿Qué le ha pasado?-Pregunto Sasuke... Naruto le observo a su alrededor, lo único que pudo ver fue a Sabaji quien se ponía en pie con la cabeza gacha la serpiente que le envolvía cayo al suelo rodeada de un aura naranja , la misma que cubría al niño. El Hokage sonrió- Shukaku...

El niño levanto la cabeza- Que bueno que estés bien portador del nueve colas... ahora.. debo regresar a mi verdadero contenedor ...

-Espera... Naruto se adelanto ignorando a Orochimaru quien luchaba contra la tierra que parecía querer absorberle- Gaara... esta bien?

-Lo esta... – Respondió y al segundo siguiente Sabaji cayo al suelo. Naruto se alejo lo suficiente de su hijo y del de Sasuke para tomar al hijo de Gaara.

-No estén tan contentos...-Orochimaru aun trataba de librarse y parecía estar consiguiéndolo-Ni bien me libere de esto... los matare a cada uno.. no me importan los planes de...

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto y compañía; un rayo celeste cruzó la distancia y atravesó al que alguna vez fuese un Sannin, este al igual que los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada, los niños al igual que Naruto con la consigna de que sea un aliado. Pero... no fue asi... lentamente desde la entrada ingreso aquel otro rubio, Orochimaru le observo sin creérselo.

-Tú... asqueroso mocoso... nunca pensé... que traicionases a tus... compañeros...

-¿Compañeros? –Sonrió- ...Para mi no eras mas que una pieza vieja que necesitaba ser cambiada... mas por que no me deja hacer las jugadas necesarias... Además sabes bien las normas del Akatsuki... quien nos abandona... firma su sentencia de...- "Muerte" fue lo que susurro, para luego rematar a Orochimaru.

Naruto sabia que estaban en problemas, sus brazos estaban ocupados con Sabaji, y los otros dos niños estaban paralizados ante la acción de aquel otro- Naku... Naku!! –Repitió para sacar a su hijo del pasmo- ... debes cuidar de Sasuke y Sabaji... te lo encargo...-Finalizo entregando a Sabaji.

-Pe.. pero...

-¿Qué ocurre? Hace poco no me dijeron que un ninja debe proteger a las personas que quiere... y es lo que pienso hacer...

-¿Crees que dejare que esos tres huyan?

Naruto observo a quien tenían enfrente bloqueando su salida- déjalos ir.. si me derrotas.. podrás atraparlos de todas maneras... no es asi?

-No necesito atraparlos... se bien que no se irán lejos.. en Konoha siempre son asi... no pueden dejar solo a sus "aliados"... –Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los niños, estos le miraron con desconfianza, mas salieron a prisa- ...Creo que este lugar... es muy pequeño para divertirnos... ¿te parece si vamos aun lugar mas abierto?

-Me da igual... –Dijo Naruto y ambos desaparecieron.

Un aire tenso se partía entre los dos rubios, Naruto estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por el todo, debía proteger a su aldea y a todos los que habitaban en ella... estaba seguro que sus amigos debían estar a salvo. Ahora dependía de él deshacerse de aquel sujeto.

-No te parece genial... Naruto? –El mayor sonreía- ... un antiguo Hokage peleando contra el nuevo... ¿Me pregunto que será mejor? La juventud o la experiencia...

-Tu no eres un Kage... y si lo fuiste eso quedo muy en el pasado... ese titulo solo lo puede llevar quien proteja a su aldea hasta el final... se suponía... –Dijo Naruto en tono algo melancólico- ...que eras el mejor... sin duda el ejemplo a seguir... pero no eres mas que un desgraciado!!!!

-YA DEJA DE PARLOTEAR!!! –Grito quien encabezaba Akatsuki lanzándose sobre Naruto.

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!-Unos 7 clones aparecieron, uno de ellos detuvo el golpe del tipo y desapareció, el original y los otros 6 se dispersaron alrededor del enemigo.

-¿Crees que algo tan básico como los clones de sombra podrían hacerme algo?

-YA LO VERAS!! –Los 7 Narutos corrieron hacia el centro –...U-ZU-MA-KI... NARUTO RENDAM! –Finalizo con una potente patada que envió al confundido contra el suelo.- jaja.. ¿Qué te pareció eso?

-Nada mal... mocoso...

-¿Qué? –Naruto se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo se alzaba como si nada

-Muy buena táctica pero... –Dijo cerrando su mano en puño, al instante Naruto sintió que el pecho le estallaba y se dejo caer sobre una rodilla- ¿Recuerdas... –Dijo avanzando- ...el ataque que te propine poco antes que tu amigo Gaara pudiese hacer esa estúpida técnica?

Claro que Naruto lo recordaba, además la herida aun no había cerrado, sus ojos se cerraban por el dolor, pero hacia lo posible por aguantar ello, ya que si le daba algo de ventaja sabia bien que no sobreviviría...

-Vamos.. –Estaba delante de el - .. no te resistas.. no es tu cuerpo el que esta herido.. es tu asquerosa alma...

-¿Mi... al.. ma?- su enemigo le tumbo completamente al suelo al empujarle con el pie, ahora tenia su pecho aplastado por el pie de quien le miraba por encima desde la altura.

-Asi es... tu alma... algo que Kyubi no puede curar... de por si un alma herida... Uzumaki Naruto... el haber si do utilizado al nacer para sellar a ese monstruo siendo yo el único que se quedo con la gloria... ser despreciado por todos en tu infancia...-Naruto hacia lo posible por ignorar las palabras del sujeto pero era como si estuviesen incrustadas en sus oídos- ...el ser la burla de todos en la academia ninja... el que tus propios compañeros no te tomen en cuenta... que tus amigos te abandonen... el que tu hijo te odie y tu hija prefiera el estar al lado de su tío... y claro... el haber dejado morir a tu mujer...

Un par de ríos empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sus ojos perdían chispa, no podía hacer nada por detener aquello, la tristeza el invadía desde el fondo de sus recuerdos, desde el fondo de su dolida alma, quien le atacaba se divertía viendo ello.

-Valla que si eres sentimental... pero creo que tu mujer está mejor lejos de ti... JAJAJJA CUALQUIERA ESTA MEJOR LEJOS DE TI!!!

-JUUKEN!!

El mayor volteo solo a tiempo para recibir un potente golpe de chakra y salir disparado hacia un peñasco que se derrumbo en parte sobre él. Naruto intento levantarse y ver de quien se trataba, pero no podía abrir bien los ojos, pero estaba casi seguro "Hinata" "Hanabi" Se decía en la cabeza ya que se trataba de una figura femenina, la silueta se acercó a él.

-Te curaré enseguida... Naruto... –Aquella voz no la podía distinguir.. ¿Tan mal estaba? Tan conocida y tan desconocida al mismo tiempo, el rubio noto que la silueta parecía observarle- Lo lamento... pero... lo has hecho muy bien... Naruto...

Los ojos azules del rubio retomaron su color vivo, aun mas al sentir como la mujer le tomaba por la nuca y le inclinaba, para por ultimo poder hacer contacto entre sus labios. Naruto dejo salir una vez mas un par de lagrimas

-Lo lamento... –Dijo la mujer separándose y dejado a Naruto en el suelo sentado, el rubio le observo, ahora podía distinguir a la persona- ...Aun no he aprendido... a pedirte permiso para hacerte ello...-dijo volteando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un traje anbu, la insignia de la niebla, cabello largo y azulado y claro esta... aquellos ojos blancos que parecían tan distantes pero a la ves tan vivos-...Ha... Hana... –Dijo el rubio sin poder detener su llanto.

La mujer se agachó hasta la altura del Hokage y le tomo del rostro para secar sus lagrimas- Asi es.. regrese... y esta vez me quedare contigo y nuestros hijos...

* * *

**¿Cuántos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado¿Cuántos con el ojo de plato?**

**Jaja.. bueno ya se que algunos les dije por msn que actualizaría el sábado que paso, peor es que me quitaron la red... pero aun asi aproveche en seguir un poco mas larga para el capitulo.(Pensar que iba a subirlo hasta la parte que Sabaji es tomado por Orochimaru)**

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo es posible que acabe el tormento de Akatsuki, (Si por fin Kya ya era hora)UU .. pero lo que será el final de la "Temporada" esta, no se lo esperan para nada.. se los aseguro; Bueno ya saben como hacer que me anime y escribir con mas ganas.. reviews chicos... ahora los siempre entretenidos avances**

**Konoha Destino de Fuego-**

**Naruto: Snif... snif... no lo puedo creer esta viva.. esta viva...**

**Hana: Será mejor que te pongas serio... Naruto.. como Hokage debes de demostrar por que eres el Kage de Konoha.**

**Kakashi: asi es.. sino pensaran que te regale el puesto...Eh? sensei? No puede ser!**

**Naruto: Yo acabare con ese tipo.. no hay duda...**

**Sakura: Pero ya no tienes energía... ni con la de Hana y Gaara puedes.. NARUTO NO LO HAGAS!!**

**Naruto: Lo lograre.. pero no puedo moverme mas...AHHH!... el sello se esta rompiendo... Kyubi se liberara.. no hay nada que puedo hacer...**

**Capitulo 16: Alegría, Energía... el despertar del guardian de fuego**


	16. Alegría, Energía el despertar del gua

**Capitulo 16: Alegría, Energía... el despertar del guardian de fuego**

**-En serio estas viva..Hana- Naruto no podía acabarse de creerlo**

**-Pero de que estas hablando... si tu mismo eras el que defendía lo que paso hace meses, Naruto, recuerdas la cueva verdad?**

**Naruto afirmo- entonces siempre fue verdad... el que me cuidases después del enfrentamiento y aquello... –Dijo sonjorandose...**

**Hana sonrió- La prueba de todo ello es aquel pequeño que has cuidado tan bien.. además después de ese encuentro furtivo... no me atreví a dejar Konoha...**

**-Ya nos lo esperábamos Hana... –Dijo una voz femenina que la Hyuga reconoció como la de su prima- Valla Hinata si que has cambiado... –Dijo notando un tono severo en la voz de Hinata a la ves que esta se acerca y se posaba delante de ella.**

**-Ya había sentido tu presencia además de distinguir tu chakra...**

**Naruto pestañeo un par de veces, luego la mirada severa de Hinata cayo en Naruto, este trago saliva nervioso- ¿Donde están Gaara y Sabaji?**

**Naruto bajo la cabeza, Hinata de inmediato le tomo de la ropa y le izo para si, sin importarle mucho el gesto de dolor que el rubio propino-DONDE ESTA!**

**Tanto la Hyuga como los anbus de la arena que le acompañaban esperaban la respuesta, Hana mantenía la cabeza baja al igual que Naruto.**

**-Permítame responder aquella pregunta... –A Naruto se le crisparon los cabellos solo de oírle, había regresado al ataque- Muy bien señorita Hyuga... –dijo haciendo una imitación de aplausos- La verdad no me esperaba que ataque de repente... y menos que los refuerzos de la arena llegaran tan rápido... y por su lado... –Dijo refiriéndose a Hinata quien ya le miraba con desdén- Su hija esta a salvo gracias a su amigo Hokage, peor no es lo mismo que puedo decir por parte de su marido...**

**-Gaara... –Dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz y palideciendo de golpe, mas soltando por fin a Naruto.**

**-No es cierto...-Intervino el Hokage- ...Gaara esta a salvo... te lo aseguro por que fue a través de Sabaji que Shukaku me lo dijo.**

**El del Akatsuki parecía molesto-Eso no lo puedes probar... enano...**

Naruto sonrió adelantándose, al tiempo que los de la arena y las dos Hyugas retrocedían un poco-En serio?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, ante ello el Akatsuki volteo solo para darse con una inmensa ola de arena que llegaba desde varios metros detrás de el, mas casi ya estaba encima suyo, los demás solo vieron que la arena le cubrió completamente.

La arena se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar a Naruto, este levanto la cabeza para poder observar una nube de arena que se acercaba en flote-Siempre me sorprende... Kazekage-dono...

La nube descendió dejando ver a quien llevaba, un agitado Gaara- Deberías... aprender.. a hacer.. lo propio... pedazo de ... idiota...

Hinata se adelanto y para sorpresa de todos lanzo un a bofetada dirigida a Gaara pero fue detenida por la arena, Gaara levanto la cabeza- Valla es la primera ves en mucho tiempo... que la arena... ve necesario el defenderme de ti... –Hinata se notaba mas que enojada- ... Me he enterado... que bueno que han sido gemelos...

Hinata retrocedió olvidando el intento de golpear al Kazekage y se lanzo a sus brazos, Gaara observo a Naruto el cual le sonreía, y devolvió el abrazo a Hinata.

-Valla que ha sido un día terrible hoy...-Dijo viendo a Hana.

-Yo no creo que halla sido tan terrible... Por fin he podido volver a tu lado... Naruto

El rubio afirmo sonriente, la felicidad le había regresado a la vida, incluso estaba intentando el olvidar aquella herida tan molestosa para poder acercarse a la chcia y ambos fundirse en un beso que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

-Lo has oído también verdad?-El grupo de Anbus encabezados por Itachi, Neji y Aoshi iban junto con los dirigidos por Kakashi y Temari, los dos grupos iban dirigidos hacia el lugar donde se había visto el levantamiento de arena.

-Claro que lo he visto Tenshi... el Byakugan además me dice que allí esta Naruto, y un grupo mas de ...

El grupo de completo se detuvo al llegar al lugar, y encontrara a cada Kage con su pareja en tales muestra de afecto, Itachi se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de las parejas, de inmediato Gaara y Hinata se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, mas aquello no sirvió con Naruto quien seguía prendido de a quien los recién llegados no reconocían.

-Hokage-sama... –Tuvo que decir Itachi para intentar hacer que Naruto le haga algo de caso, con ello el rubio algo mal humorado se separo de su pareja-Lo.. lamento.. –Dijo Itachi sin entender mucho, mas notando recién a la mujer-No.. puede ser...

-Es increíble... –Dijo esta vez Neji.

-Oh vamos chicos al menos alégrense de verme... –Se quejo Hana

-Ya luego habrá tiempo para que se alegren... –Corto Gaara observando el montículo de arena tremendo que se había formado, Kakashi avanzó hasta el.

-El enemigo aun no ha sido vencido verdad?

-Eso creo... aun le queda energía...

**Ni bien hubo dicho ello, la arena salió disparada por todos lados, Gaara levanto un muro de arena delante de sus aliados, mas esta no duro mucho y lanzo a todos hacia atrás causando solo unos giros en ellos al haber amortiguado antes.**

**Naruto levanto la cabeza raudamente, hacia Hana para asegurarse de que se hallase con bien, la chica ya se ponía en pie al igual que los demás-Estoy bien no me lastimado... –Dijo la chica notando la preocupación de Naruto.**

**Temari se adelanto al grupo y se coloco al lado de Gaara quien trataba de ponerse en pie- No te esfuerces... ya has alcanzado tu limite.**

**Gaara dio un leve golpe a la arena a su alrededor, era muy cierto no había mas que podía hacer había agotado casi todas sus reservas de chakra y por ello era conciente que no seria de mucha ayuda.**

**Un leve caricia recorrió su rostro- Tranquilo Gaara... ya has hecho mas de lo que podías... –Hinata sonrió tímidamente colocándose al lado del Kazekage.**

**-Escuchen todos...-Hablo Naruto- Debemos tener mucho cuidado, y repartirnos bien para poder atacar... Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestras habilidades...- Dijo volteando de a pocos con los presentes- Las habilidades de los Hyugas, de Kakashi y de Itachi, con el Byakugan y el Sharingan de nuestro lado tenemos una ventaja relativa, y claro Temari podrá ayudarnos junto con los anbus de la arena... –Gaara bajo la cabeza- No tienes por que preocuparte Gaara... podremos encargarnos de el...**

**Kakashi afirmo, pero a todo esto, el líder del Akatsuki es tan impresionante... no han podido hacerle frente ni los dos juntos...**

**-Eso es por que... –Empezó Naruto pero en ese momento la arena volvió a volar por los aires y esta vez dejo ver al otro rubio, sin duda entre todos los sorprendidos el que mas lo estaba era Kakashi.**

**-Sen.. sensei.. –Dijo en un hilo de voz.**

**El hombre que acababa de aparecer de entre la arena estaba iracundo, y herido en su brazo derecho, el cual sangraba dejando ver el daño ocasionado por el Kazekage-Esta vez... los matare!!!**

**Ni bien hubo dicho ello Naruto cayo al suelo con la diestra al pecho, todos a acepción de Hinata quien se coloco delante de Gaara y Hana quien se acerco a Naruto, se fueron al ataque.**

**-Naruto... –Hana estaba mas que preocupada, Naruto estaba agitado, además de que la herida de su vientre había empezado a sangrar una ves mas.**

**-Hinata... –Susurro Gaara- ...tu habías estado en la arena practicando curaciones... podrías al menos cerrar su herida.. asi no se complicaría...**

**-Pero...**

**-Te... lo agradecería... Hinata... –Dijo el Hokage levantando la cabeza por unos instantes intentando convencer a la chica, pero ello solo causo que el dolor corpóreo valla en aumento.**

**-Naruto... no te esfuerces... ellos los cubrirán...**

**El rubio afirmo- ¿Que vergüenza verdad Gaara?- El Kazekage le observo - ...El tener que ser cuidado por nuestras parejas mientras los demás nos protegen...**

**Hinata se alejo un tanto de Gaara para curara a Naruto- Te equivocas... –Dejo salir Gaara-...ellos te agradecen el haberlos cuidado de esa manera.. y antes de su líder.. eres su amigo... Naruto... –Finalizo antes de recostarse en el suelo plagado de arena.**

**Hinata sonrió al oírle y se animo a curara a Naruto- Me alegra que hallas regresado Hana...**

**-Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho...**

**Mientras la pelea continuaba...**

**-¿Por qué¿Por que es tan fuerte?-Temari estaba extenuada- Fácilmente se nota que esta al nivel de Gaara y aun con ese brazo lastimado...**

**-Te equivocas... –Kakashi estaba nervioso-...si en verdad es mi sensei.. créeme que esta sobre el nivel de Gaara y de Naruto, no me sorprende que ambos juntos no hallan podido contra el... Pero no me explico por que razón ni como...**

**-Este tipo.. esta rodeado de chakra.. pareciese que la tuviere ilimitada o algo asi... –Dijo Neji, observando lo que intentaba hacer Itachi enfrentado al rubio.**

**-Sabia que algún día nos enfrentaríamos Uchiha-kun...**

**-Cállate, sabia que lo único que buscabas era corromper a los de Konoha para lograr que te sigan en tus ambiciones.. por eso te hiciste el héroe, por eso fingiste tu muerte...**

**El sujeto sonrió esquivando un ataque de Itachi directo a su brazo herido-en verdad que tienes potencial y eso gracias a tu... Sharingan...**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Neji se apresuro a correr y tomar a Itachi antes que se estrellase contra el suelo, este tenia las manos sobre al cara y se quejaba- Mis ojos!!! Mis ojos!!- Al levantar la vista Neji observo que contra quien se enfrentaban tenia la mano alzada y esta humeaba de un color rojizo.**

**-Maldición... –Kakashi empezó a hacer un juego de sellos- Detente!! –Grito Neji a lo que Kakashi se sorprendió- .. estas muy alterado... si le atacas con el Raikiri lo mas probable es que falles por tu falta de concentración...**

**Kakashi dejo de hacer los sellos, pero sin duda no se tranquilizó "Maldición" "Maldición"-en ese momento el ojo de Kakashi se abrió como nunca (me refiero al del sharingan)-HUYAN!!! –Grito con toda la fuerza que podía, mas los demás no comprendían...- HUYAN!!!**

**Temari y Neji levantaron la mirada pero solo para ver como una ola oscura avanzaba hacia ellos, la cual al alcanzarles les dejo paralizados al igual que al resto de los que luchaban, los anbus, Hinata y Hana tomaron a Gaara y a Naruto y se pusieron lo mas lejos posible, mas aquella ola oscura les seguía siguiendo. Gaara estaba mas dormido que despierto, solo se mantenía despierto por la necesidad de mantener un sello activo en Shukaku, Naruto observaba como el territorio de Konoha era convertido en un espacio oscuro, a cada segundo que era llevado por Hana notaba que eran mas alcanzados, hasta que por inercia salió disparado y cayo dando tumbos.**

**Al levantar la vista se vio con que Hana y Hinata estaban como de piedra oscura delante de el- No puede ser... Hana... –Naruto observo a su lado Gaara estaba boca abajo en el suelo a su lado, tal parecía que había salido disparado de l a misma manera que el.**

**-Estamos.. solos... –Dijo Gaara tratando de voltearse, un leve hilo de sangre brotaba de su labio-... tu te estas muriendo de dolor.. yo no tengo mas energía...**

**-Estamos.. perdidos...?-Cuestiono Naruto en voz baja.**

**-Tu aldea esta perdida... Naruto... –Naruto observo a Gaara quien se seco la sangre del labio- ...eso si te has dado ya por vencido...**

**-NUNCA!!**

**Gaara hizo un gesto a lo que a Naruto le pareció una sonrisa-Me alegra oír ello... yo.. ya no puedo ayudarte... –Dijo observando de frente, a lo que Naruto imito la acción, solo para notar que aquel que les había atacado se acercaba a cada paso hacia ellos...**

**-MALDICION!!**

**-Si piensas enfrentarle... tienes que prometer algo...-Naruto observo a Gaara- Debes de ganar pase lo que pase...**

**El rubio se tomo su tiempo pero como era de esperar asintió con la cabeza, para su sorpresa Gaara apoyo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto, al instante este sintió que su cuerpo se recuperaba y que además era invadido por una energía diferente. **

**-Te... lo encargo... –Dijo el pelirrojo antes de caer de lleno al suelo.**

**-Gaara? Gaara?...no te defraudare... –Dijo poniéndose en pie para encarar a quien se aproximaba- AHORA VERAS EL PODER DE Konoha Y SUS ALIADOS!!!!**

**No había duda que el sujeto había oído ello claramente, ero mas que ello noto el aura que rodeaba a Naruto, no solo era su chakra y el esperado chakra del Kyubi, sino que podía ver el chakra y la presencia de Gaara y Shukaku también... –Interesante... muy interesante... Esta vez si me harás luchar en serio... –dijo deshaciéndose del traje oscuro que ya estaba bastante roto.**

**Naruto a su ves se deshizo de su chaqueta y fue en ese instante que el chakra rojo empezó a arder, aquello asombro un tanto al enemigo. Naruto aprovecho y se lanzó en un ataque sucesivo que obligaba al atacado rubio a retroceder. No había duda esta pelea la ganaría, era lo que sentía, era lo iba a hacer.**

**-No dejare que tomes la delantera del ataque... mocoso... –Dijo el mayor contraatacando con un fuere golpe, pero para sorpresa de ambos, una buena cantidad de arena le detuvo. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y conecto con fuerza el rostro de su oponente, obligándolo a caer al suelo.**

**-Si tanto querías ver el poder del Kyubi y e Shukaku... YA LO ESTAS CONOCIENDO!!**

**El sujeto paso su mano útil por el lugar del golpe, luego sonrió de manera maligna, era cierto que ahora el menor llevaba mas poder y algo de ventaja, pero eso era algo que podía solucionar.**

**Naruto dio un paso hacia el tipo, pero en aquel paso sintió que se le fue la vida de golpe-Te has olvidado.. de aquello... verdad?**

**Naruto se hinco por el dolor "Mocoso.. no te dejes ganar... el mapache y yo estamos para ayudarte.." "Es cierto jajajja, no pierdas.. Gaara ya te lo advirtió" –ES CIERTO!**

**-Valla aun te quedan fuerzas para poder hablar... esperamos que no destroces tu alma.. Naruto...-dijo con desprecio el hombre.**

**-Al menos... si... muero.. lo haré.. por los que quiero y luchando... hasta el final...**

**-Hay algo que me gusta de ti... –Dijo agachándose y tomando a Naruto por el cuello para alzarle-... al menos sabes que morirás...**

"**Lo lamento muchachos" Se decía en sus pensamientos Naruto "Shukaku.. debes regresar con Gaara el sabe usar tus poderes mejor que yo... quien no podrá usarlos... Kyubi... al menos no causaras proble...mas"**

**-Te has dado por vencido...-Dijo tomándole con mas fuerza- no me sorprende ya casi no oigo tus molestos latidos, ni siento tu inútil respiración... pero si vas a morir antes tomare lo que quiero...**

"**Valla protector de Konoha resultaste"**

**-Eh? Quien es- Se pregunto Naruto sin poder ver a nadie ni nada- ¿Ya estoy muerto?**

"**No estas muerto... pero lo estarás pronto... has perdido tus deseos de lucha y todo por no recordar lo que es importante y por que peleabas... solo por que pudieron ponerle un freno a tu ataque, no pensaste en convertirle en defensa... "**

**-¿Quién eres¿Dónde estas?**

"**Soy quien te visualizo como un héroe no como un cobarde Naruto..."**

"**Mocoso... no dejare que un débil como tu me contenga... "**

**-Kyubi? ..espera... aun puedo pelear.. si me ayudas.. podré...**

"**Necesitas la ayuda de Kyubi para poder luchar?...tu tienes el poder por tu cuenta... pero no podrás usarle... no ahora..."**

**-¿Quién eres¿quién eres¿quién eres¿quién eres?**

**-Estas muerto... Uzumaki... Naruto... –dijo una vez mas el mayor con Naruto en sus manos preparado para tomar lo que deseaba, mas de golpe, el cuerpo de Naruto emitió un poderoso resplandor dorado, que le obligo a soltarle -QUE RAYOS!!!**

**Naruto cayo fuertemente de espaldas, al segundo siguiente abrió los ojos con dificultad. Levanto la mirada para observar a su enemigo, y lo vio rodeado por lo que parecía una ráfaga veloz que le circulaba alrededor, como si se tratase de un rayo dorado que no le permitía el salir de allí. Mas a la ves notaba que el sujeto aparecía estar siendo atacado por "algo" que provenía de aquel rayo.**

**Unos segundos después, vio caer pesadamente a su atacante, y noto que el dolor de su pecho desaparecía lentamente.**

"**Tal parece que te sientes mejor... Naruto"**

**-Aquella voz... otra vez... –Dijo Naruto notando que la voz venia del ráfaga que aun se movía alrededor de quien yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué podía oírte antes? y ¿como has podido vencer a quien fuese Yondaime Hokage de Konoha tan rápido?**

"**Para responder...Podías oírme por que siempre he estado contigo... Naruto, aunque debí estar mas presente, le vencí por que tengo la habilidad para hacerlo desde siempre... y para finalizar... este sujeto no es aquel quien fuese Yondaime Hokage..."**

**Naruto se sorprendió, mas al mismo tiempo notaba que las sombras que cubrían Konoha de negro iban bajando, las personas "petrificadas" volvían a la normalidad y aquella ráfaga se volvía algo mas lenta- ¿El no es Yondaime Hokage?¿cómo puedes decir ello?**

"**Es muy simple"-Dijo aquella voz deteniéndose por fin la ráfaga y dejando ver a su portador, un hombre idéntico a quien yacía en el suelo- Yo soy quien fuese el cuarto Hokage de Konoha... Naruto... el sello por fin ha sido roto...**

**

* * *

**

**Fin del capitulo muchachos, espero que les halla gustado, no les dejo mucho avance mas que el titulo, por que si tengo suerte tendré una ayudante para el siguiente capitulo:**

**Konoha Destino de Fuego: **

**Capitulo 17: 4 x 2 Confusión!!! El regreso de la leyenda de Konoha**


	17. 4x4 confusion

**Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…. No sabría como mas disculparme, los diferentes motivos por los cuales no pude actualizar, se me harían muy largos de explicar, y a ustedes aburridos de leer. Por ello los omito… el ultimo capitulo quedo interesante y pues por que dejarlo allí, ahora empezamos la segunda temporada de Destino de Fuego, gracias por seguir conmigo y este capitulo va para aquellos que siempre esperan, en especial para Karina y Kisame, dos de mis seguidores mas antiguos (me refiero que desde el principio)**

**Capitulo 17:**

**x 2 Confusión… el regreso de la leyenda de Konoha**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH… No entiendo nada!!! –Grito el Hokage en su despacho temporal. Se hallaban con el un grupo reducido de personas, entre las cuales se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gaara y por supuesto que Hinata y Hana.**

**Sakura estaba tratando de convencer a Gaara y Neji de dejarse curar, Hinata estaba en una especie de lucha de miradas con su primo y marido para convencerles de lo mismo.**

**Sasuke movió la cabeza de lado a lado****, estaba sentado delante de Naruto, entre los presentes era uno de los pocos que se hallaba en buen estado, a no ser por unas bandas curativas estaba a su 100 por ciento- Tu no entiendes?… imaginate yo… -Dijo observando a Hana quien estaba tratando con chakra a Naruto- Todos pensamos que estabas muerta…-La chica bajo un tanto la cabeza, Sasuke por alguna razón se notaba molesto-… no sabes lo terrible que ha sido para Naruto y para tus hijos todos estos años…-Las miradas de los presentes se centraron en Uchiha, pero el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.**

**-Es suficiente Sasuke… -Naruto era quien ahora fulminaba a su compañero.**

**-Pero…**

**-Hana ha debido tener sus razones para hacer lo que hizo… y nos lo dirá cuando este preparada…-La chica levanto la vista hacia el rubio quien ya le sonreía alegre, sin poder aguantar las lagrimas le cayeron por el rostro a la vez que se lanzaba a por Naruto en un fuerte abrazo.**

**-I****TAAAAI!!!-Grito Naruto a lo que la Hyuga se separo de el…**

**-Lo lamento… en serio… por todo…-Dijo en medio de llantos, Naruto se acerco para abrazarla con suavidad, Sasuke desvió la mirada molesto.**

**-Por eso te tratan como te tratan… eres muy bueno con la gente…**

**-OH!! Vamos!! YA BASTA- Se quejo Gaara poniéndose de pie- No tenemos el mas mínimo tiempo para perder en estas tonterías… aun hay aliados que debemos de ayudar... Nuestros propios hijos aun están allá afuera…**

**-GAARA…-Hinata tomo al Kazekage por la ropa y le obligo a tomar asiento- Deja que los demás se encarguen de ello…**

**En efecto Itachi se había encargado de dirigir un escuadrón de búsqueda a por hallar a los heridos de la aldea, además de a los hijos de los Sannin y de Gaara.**

**-No puede ser muy difícil encontrar a tres niños… mas ni los Hyugas han podido dar con ellos… -Decía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, ya llevaba mas de medio día en aquella situación, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, aun tenia pendiente una conversación importante con Yuki, además que sabia que había varios Factores que tenían mucha importancia en la aldea en ese momento.**

**-Itachi-sama- Dijo uno de los pocos acompañantes que llevaba el jefe de los Anbu, haciéndole regresar a la realidad del momento se detuvo de golpe en un árbol cercano.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto con lo que el hombre con mascara le indico hacia la parte inferior del árbol, se veía con dificultad pero había huellas pequeñas, Itachi sonrió- Los niños están cerca… ya no han podido seguir por los árboles… andan a pie…**

**El escuadrón anbu camino por alrededores mas no podían hallar nada, Itachi se alejo un tanto de los demás, sentía que se acercaba a los niños y tenia la esperanza de regresar con ellos lo mas pronto posible, sabia que Sasuke estaría esperando a su hijo, Naruto también rogaba por la seguridad de Naku y claro que el Kazekage aunque no lo exteriorizará deseaba ver con bien al que hasta hace nada fuese el único de sus hijos. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando un ave, que volaba bajo, le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia una concentración de ramas y arbustos, tras de ello había una cueva.**

**Haciendo los obstáculos hacia un lado se presto a entrar, estaba muy oscuro no podía ver nada de golpe fue atacado, cayendo de espalda, su mano había sido atravesada por un filoso kunei y estuvo por usar el propio para clavarle a su atacante, mas el peso de este salio de golpe de sobre de el- Atrévete a atacarnos… y te mato… -Dijo la voz del atacante la cual Itachi reconoció de golpe.**

**-Sa… Sasuke… soy yo Itachi... tu tío**

**La figura del pequeño se adelanto a la entrada, no había duda que se trataba de el , mas se veía agitado además de que sus prendas superiores estaban destrozadas. Itachi quedo de piedra cuando su sobrino se lanzo a sus brazos estallando en llanto- Tenia tanto miedo… estaba... muy... Asustado…yo...yo…**

**Era increíble como se parecía a su padre, era idéntico a Sasuke cuando tenia su edad, acaricio con algo de ternura la cabeza del chico-Ya todo esta bien… tío Itachi te ha encontrado... Ya todo estará bien….-El niño afirmo sin soltarse de su familiar, entonces la cabeza de los anbu noto que estaba herido, sangrante de la cabeza, no parecía muy grave, mas aun así le preocupo- … ¿Dónde están los demás... Sasuke-kun?**

**Al oír ello el niño se separo de golpe- Naku-kun esta... el esta… -Dijo con mas lagrimas en los ojos, Itachi palideció de golpe no quería escuchar una mala noticia mucho menos si tenia algo que ver con el hijo de Naruto.**

**-Entonces… -El rubio estaba distraído observando por la ventana, algo le daba un mal presentimiento, Hana era quien estaba tratando de hablarle- Naruto-kun?**

**-Eh?... Lo lamento Hana... Es que estoy preocupado por Nakuru…, pero claro que deseo saber todo acerca del por que de tu ausencia…**

**La muchacha bajo la cabeza- Va a odiarme…. Por todo… por todo lo que no le di….**

**Naruto sonrió-Creo que ya ha desahogado ello conmigo no tienes que preocuparte…**

**-No sabes cuanto me costo hacerlo…-Naruto le observo-El fingir, el saber que los lastimaría, el estar lejos de ustedes…**

**-Calla… no es necesario que lo digas ahora-Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Hana, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que nunca, el color azul casi iluminaba su rostro, en eso la entrada del cuarto se abrió de par en par.**

**-Padre!!!- Se trataba de su hija, detrás de ella entraban Hanabi con el bebe en brazos.-…Me alegro tanto que estés bien…-Dijo la Hyuga abrazando a su padre, sin poder evitar el llorar emocionada.**

**-Estoy bien… estoy bien… -Dijo el rubio frotando la cabeza de la chica, sonriente.**

**-Estaba tan... tan preocupada…**

**-Hokage –sama….-Hanabi adelanto un poco- Es bueno sabes que se halla bien…**

**-Gracias por cuidar de ellos Hanabi…- La Hyuga pasó la vista del rubio a la tercera peliazul del cuarto.**

**-Ah… Usted se parece mucho…**

**-Es cierto…. –Naruto alejo un tanto a su hija de si- Muchachas… Bueno Hana… -Dijo dijo bajando a la altura de su hija- Sabes que desde pequeña siempre te he cuidado como mi grande tesoro… y que siempre he tratado de cubrir…**

**-El espacio de mama… -Completo Hana-… y lo has hecho muy bien… no importa lo que diga Nakuru…**

**-Gracias hija… pero el punto es que…**

**-Hana… sama…- La menor y Naruto posaron su mirada en Hanabi, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma- En verdad... es Hana-sama…**

**La mujer asintió con la cabeza, no sabia bien como reaccionar se hallaba confundida, pero a la vez alegre, estaba observando a su hija allí de pie, y al menor de sus hijos en brazos de quien le había reconocido.**

**-Hana-san? –La niña observaba extrañada- …Te refieres a…**

**-Valla que no había mejor manera de interrumpir mi sorpresa… -Se puso en pie y rodeo a su mujer con el brazo- …Así es… es tu madre… Hana…**

**Las dos que compartían el mismo nombre se miraron, Naruto estaba nervioso, ****sabía que su hija era muy madura para la edad que tenia, mas aun así no sabia de que manera iba a reaccionar.**

**-HOKAGE-SAMA!!!- Un anbu entro de golpe a la habitación- ITACHI-SAMA ENCONTRO A LOS NIÑOS!!**

**Naruto sonrió- Eso es genial…**

**-SEÑOR DEBE IR DE INMEDIATO… ESTA MUY MAL…**

**Palideció- … ¿Quién esta mal?**

**El anbu trago grueso- ..Su hijo señor… **

**Mientras, en el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura llegaban presurosos; Itachi se hallaba sentado fuera del tópico de emergencias.**

**-¿DONDE ESTA?- Pregunto Sasuke en una exigencia mas que pregunta.**

**-…..**

**-HABLA ITACHI…. –Le siguió Sakura**

**-…..**

**Sasuke perdió la paciencia que había venido cultivando en el camino y tomo a su hermano de las ropas-NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO…DONDE ESTA!!!**

**-¿Estas peleando con tío Itachi padre?- Sakura y Sasuke desviaron la mirada al que había hablado, se trataba de su pequeño.**

**-SASUKE– KUN… -Era su pequeño… no podía evitar el abrazarle y llorar, haciéndole echar al suelo uno de los helados que traía; Sakura le examino, parecía que ya había sido atendido, tenia varias banditas curativas y algunas vendas en los brazos, piernas y la cabeza- Estas bien… ¿verdad?**

**Afirmo con la cabeza- Tío Itachi me encontró y ya me encuentro bien… pero lo ataque creyendo que era un enemigo… lo lamento mucho…**

**Sasuke estaba aun tomando a su hermano por las ropas, desvió la mirada y noto un pequeño charco en el suelo de color carmesí- Estas sangrando… deberías curarte… -Dijo soltándole.**

**-No podía dejarle solo… Pero… ahora que han llegado ustedes puedo… -Sakura le corto el paso al querer salir del lugar.**

**-Déjame hacerlo yo… Te lo debo por rescatar a Sasuke…**

**Itachi dejo salir un respiro y estiro la mano, era profundo en verdad, pero la ninja medico prefirió no decir nada y curar adecuadamente la herida, cuando hubo acabado Itachi retiro la mano de inmediato- Te lo agradezco… ahora tengo asuntos que atender…-Se retiro tras dejar una nube y un PLOP.**

**El menor observaba el helado del suelo, mientras su padre tenia la mirada puesta en el, Sakura sonrió levemente al ver a Sasuke agacharse y abrazar al niño –Me alegra que estés bien… me tenias preocupado de verdad…**

**Los ojos del menor se inundaron y correspondió el abrazo de su padre- Lo lamento… padre…**

**-COMO QUE NO PUEDO VERLO!!!-Sakura reconoció la voz pero no la m****anera de hablar- ES MI HIJO ADEMAS QUE SOY EL HOKAGE.**

**-NARUTO!!!- Sakura se había acercado y Sasuke detrás de ella llevando en brazos a su hijo, el rubio no volteo tenia tomado de la garganta a un ninja medico que aparentemente le bloqueaba la entrada.**

**-Que quieres Sakura….**

**-Ese hombre no tiene la culpa de nada, el solo…**

**-CALLATE!!-Los amigos del Hokage retrocedieron- QUE PUEDES SABER TU… NAKURU ESTA MUY MAL Y QUEIRES QUE ME ESTE TRAQUILO…**

**-Naku? –Sakura se adelanto a nadie y tumbo la puerta de una patada.**

**Tsunade se hallaba dentro. Y era notoria la concentración que tenia- Dije que nadie entre…**

**Aquello ya era muy tarde para decirlo, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, su hijo estaba en la cama cubierto de vendajes en el tronco, y otra gran cantidad en la cabeza, las cuales dejaban ver acumulaciones de sangre que brotaban de no sabia donde- Na… na… Nakuru…**

**Sakura avanzo unos pasos y se coloco a la altura de Tsunade- Le ayudare-sensei… Naruto será mejor que te retires…**

**Naruto se había quedado de piedra, que tenia que hacer regresar afuera y decirle a Hana que su hijo estaba terriblemente grave…**

**-Naruto… -Sakura observo al Hokage-Yo me encargare de el... confía en mi…**

**El rubio no tuvo mas opción que retroceder unos pasos hasta salir de la habitación. **

–**Naku.. Naku… -Los ojos del Hokage se llenaron de lagrimas, sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro pero no volteo a verle.**

**-Tranquilo Naruto… -Era Sasuke- Estoy seguro que…**

**-Todo saldrá bien…Es lo que ibas a decir... –Dijo Naruto avanzando y dejando a Sasuke un tanto atrás- Puedes decir eso por que las cosas te van de maravilla pero parece ser que cada que algo en mi vida se arregla otra cosa parece ir mal al punto de arruinarla… Sasuke…**

**El Sannin no dijo nada, solo apretó fuerte a su hijo contra su pecho, Naruto volteo levemente la vista y observo al niño, parecía asustado fuera de todo.**

**-Sasuke-kun… -Dijo Naruto acercándose- Que fue lo que paso? Alguno de esos hombres de Negro les hizo algo?- El niño negó con la cabeza- Entonces que les ocurrió?**

**Sasuke-chibi se mantenía cogido de las ropas de su padre- Pues… No nos ataco ningún enemigo… Naruto-sama…**

**Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron- De que hablas? Estas diciendo que fue un aliado quien les ataco?- El niño afirmo.**

**Sasuke bajo al niño a la ves que Naruto se arrodillaba en el suelo- ¿Quién fue? Sasuke.. Dime quien fue…-El niño trago grueso.**

**-Sa… Sabaji…kun…-Dijo al momento que una brisa fría se sentía en la habitación. Sasuke y Naruto voltearon, solo para ver la sombra que reconocieron como la del Kazekage saliendo de aquel lugar.**

**Sasuke pudo ver un brillo algo extraño en el rostro de Naruto, así que prefirió ir el tras Gaara- Naruto cuida de Sasuke… yo iré por Gaara… -dijo saliendo.**

**Naruto no dijo nada, se quedo pensativo, su hijo estaba en mala situación y era por culpa del hijo de su amigo…**

**-Gaara… Gaara… -Sasuke trataba de que el Kazekage detenga su marcha hacia donde sea que se dirijese- Gaara!!**

**-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES UCHIHA…-La mirada del Kazekage se veía mas que preocupada mas aun así trataba de aparentar la frialdad acostumbrada.**

**-Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para lo ocurrido.. Gaara…**

**-CLARO QUE HAY UNA EXPLICASION… -Se calmo lo mas que pudo-… Sabaji… no sabe controlar su poder… puede llegar a ser muy pero muy destructivo.. Mucho incluso más de lo que yo era… por ello es mi deber y responsabilidad el encontrarlo…**

**-Que harás cuando lo halles?**

**Gaara volteo- Debe estar confundido y aterrado… debo hablar con el... Necesitare a Temari… y a Hinata...- Dijo alejándose en el camino hacia el bosque de Konoha.**

**-Suerte… Kazekage…- Murmuro Sasuke observándole.**

**Sakura salio después de un buen rato de la habitación en la cual se hallaba Nakuru- Debe descansar Naruto se repondrá... Te lo aseguro es tan terco como tu…-Naruto dejo salir un respiro-..Tsunade y yo aun debemos cuidarle un poco… pero será mejor que vallas a descansar…**

**Naruto bajo la cabeza-Hay un lugar a donde debo ir antes... Sakura –chan…**

**En efecto y sin demorar, Naruto se dirigió a aquel lugar, sabia que su hijo estaba en buenas manos así que no debía preocuparse mas de cómo debía decirle a Hana aquello. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había llegado de manera veloz a su destino.**

**-Hokage –sama- Dijo un anbu que se hallaba en la puerta del lugar- No debería estar aquí…**

**-Tu tampoco Yuki-kun.. Después de todo... Aun deberías estar en observación…-El chico bajo la cabeza.**

**-Para eso estoy yo aquí… Hokage –sama…**

**-Me lo suponía Ryugen… ahora déjenme pasar debo ver al prisionero especial…-Los jóvenes anbu se lo pensaron un poco y luego dejaron pasar al dirigente de la aldea; Naruto camino entre los pasillos, había muchos prisioneros de las batallas que la aldea había tenido, todos cuidados con el debido espero, que fueran prisioneros no quería decir que les tratarían de mala gana, finalmente llego a una habitación de doble seguridad, retiro un par de sellos que el mismo había puesto poco antes de que Sakura lo obligase a ser curado y la puerta se abrió con un chillido.**

**-Parece que las cosas se han calmado allá afuera verdad? –Dijo la voz de quien ocupaba el recinto- Me gustaría ser mas útil que estar aquí dentro…**

**Naruto cerró la puerta metálica detrás de si- Estoy seguro que una ves que te hagamos las pruebas correspondientes será de gran utilidad para Konoha como lo fue en épocas pasadas… Yondaime-sama**

**El rubio bajo la cabeza- Parece que te estoy ganado confianza… deberías esperar las pruebas no crees Naruto?**

**-Eso es cierto pero tengo la seguridad que eres el verdadero… Además tengo mucho que aprender de ti…es decir usted…**

**-No me hables con ese respeto que no merezco... Hokage-sama…**

**-"Es cierto Naruto –kun" –Ambos voltearon a lo que era la división del cuarto- TE esta engañando… Naruto-kun…**

**-Basta con que te metas para saber que eres un impostor… -Naruto se acerco a la reja- Y tu pagaras por ser líder del Akatsuki….**

**-El no es el lider Naruto… -Dijo el primer hombre con el que habia estado hablando.**

**-De que hablas si yo lo vi…**

**-Ese pobre diablo solo fue usado y lo sigue siendo… es la verdad…**

**-Cállate!! –Dijo el otro hombre.**

**-Si deseas puedo contarte todo.. Naruto… Es decir Hokage-sama…**

**Naruto afirmo-Adelante.. escuchare todo…**


	18. Historias de Sombra

**Konoha... hace mas de 30 años...**

-En serio? Es verdad lo que me has dicho hermano?- Preguntaba un rubio desde su cama detras de una cortina que separaba su habitacion de la estancia en la que se hallaba su hermano.

-Es como te lo he dicho... -Respondio el rubio de ojos azules quien ingresaba donde su hermano teniendo en mano un posillo con lo que se veia era un liquido caliente, se detuvo frente a quien sin duda debia ser su gemelo- ...Sarutobi-sama me lo ha dicho pero no le he tomado muy en serio

-Pero que dices Aniki!!-Se quejo el de la cama tratando de ponerse en pie- ..Sabes lo que aquello podria significar?- Tocio unas cuantas veces con lo que su hermano se acerco a el.

-Kaseki... eso puede significar que podria tener mas posibilidades de darte una cura a tu mal... -El nombrado levanto la cabeza y observo a su gemelo que le sonreia .

-Ka... Kasey...-Bajo la mirada- Si es cierto que seras Hokage... seria mejor que te dediques a que vuelvan a conocer el clan...no... no soy de tanta importancia...

-Pero que dices... Tu y yo somos el clan...-Dijo acariciando su cabeza- Ademas... Tsunade-sama se encargara de darte el tratamiento que me dijo... He hablado con ella hoy... sabes? En unos meses podrias retomar el entrenamiento ninja como antes...

El muchacho bajo la cabeza- Ya casi no lo recuerdo.. fue tan poco tiempo... pero si puedo regresar a ser shinobi hare mi mejor esfuerzo Kasey... y demostraremos que somos el mejor clan que hay en Konoha.

-Esfuerzate...-Dijo Kasey pòniendose de pie - Ahora debo ir por los medicamentos... regresare enseguida-Dijo saliendo del lugar con la mirada de su hermano clavada en su espalda.

Kasey corrio hacia la farmacia de los Nara, sabia que era el mejor lugar para conseguir medicamentos de calidad, despues de todo lo frecuentaba tanto que ya conocia en camino de memoria y su cuerpo casi se movia solo, recordaba en su curso por los techos las palabras del Hokage.

"Kasey es un excelente alumno Jiraiya... ¿Que dices Kasey aceptarias algun dia ser Hokage?"

Que palabras... seguro lo habia dicho como siempre que concentia a los chicos de la aldea, pero el no era un niño, era uno de los mejores Jounnin de la aldea, y pensando en ello noto a un trio que el conocia muy bien. Se detuvo en un tejado cercano para observarles.

-Estas en un error Uchiha... -Se trataba de un chico de cabellos plateados que llevaba cubierta la boca por una mascara- En base solo debes de obedecer las ordenes del lider... y no hacer lo que te parece mejor...

-Pero... -Se quejo el chico delante de quien le reprendia- Que hay de la seguridad.. es decir si estoy corriendo un peligro muy grande.. o uno de mis compañeros lo esta...

-Ya dejen de discutir... -Se quejaba la chica del grupo.

Kasey sonrio- Kakashi... Obito... Rin... -Los tres levantaron la cabeza- ..Pense que teniamos el dia libre... deberian de estar descanzando...

-Verdad que si sensei? -Dijo animado Obito- Pero Kakashi nos trajo a rastras hasta aqui .. disque para un entrenamiento especial...

-Siendo sinceros a quien traje a rastras es a ti... Uchiha...-Dijo Kakashi divirtiendo a Rin y a si mismo un poco ante el enojo que aparecio en la cara de Obito.

-Dejenlo ya... -Corto el sensei- Kakashi tu eres un Chuunin... asi que estas acostumbrado a trabajos duros, tus compañeros necesitan descanzar...

-Entiendo señor... -Respondio Kakashi como quien recibia una orden.

-Obito... -Dijo el sensei- Si deseas puedes acompañarme... necesito hablarte un poco...-El muchacho afirmo y se junto con el maestro- No dejes que Kakashi te intimide... -Dijo ya poniendose en movimiento.

-Pero sensei... el es tan bueno y yo solo un cobarde...

-Por que le temes a la muerte? Quien diga que no le teme a ello es un real tonto... Obito se sorprendio- Pero sabes... quien es mas valiente...

-No señor...

-Quien deja a un lado su temor.. o sus temores... por ayudar a otra persona... eso es algo que debes de recordar...-Se detuvo en la entrada de la posada Nara.

-Gracias Sensei...

-No hay de que agradecer... Ahora... que te parece si compramos algunos medicamentos, seguro los encesitaremos en las misiones futuras- El chico afirmo y abrio la puerta para entrar energicamente, pero en nada se oyo un leve golpe, el rubio ingreso imaginando lo que habia ocurrido.

Obito se habia estrellado con una persona y habia caido al suelo, solo que la otra persona estaba de pie- Estas.. bien? -Pregunto aquella persona estirandole la mano a Obito para ayudarle, El chico al levantar la vista de inmediato se puso de rodillas y empezo a disculparse.

-Lo lamento tanto... en serio no fue mi intencion... lo siento.. lo siento... -Empezo a decir rapidamente.

Kasey se adelanto hacia la persona- Que tal Itachi-san... -Sonrio al hombre, este le observo de arriba a abajo.

-Valla pero si es el pupilo de Jiraiya el hombre que le quita el primer lugar en todo al clan Uchiha...-El rubio rio levemente-Veo que aun tienes bajo tu cargo a Obito.. espero este dando progresos...

-Asi es.. Obito avanza con lo basico y primordial...Uchiha -san...-El hombre le quedo observando como queriendo saber de que se trataba aquello- Trabajo en equipo y apoyo a sus compañeros en mision... cosa que otros ninjas parecen desconocer...

El hombre de cabellos oscuros sonrio- Bueno seria que mejore y desarrolle el sharingan... Sera mejor que me retire ya... Itachi!!

Al oir su nombre un niño de unos 3 o 4 años se acerco dando tumbos desde la esquina y se pego a la pierna de su padre- Valla Itachi esta creciendo muy rapido... seguro sera un gran guerrero...

-Eso no lo dudes... -Dijo el Uchiha dejando de lado al rubio y a Obito, quien seguia disculpandose, y saliendo por la puerta.

-En serio.. lo lamento tanto... yo solo...

-Obito...ya se ha ido...-Dijo el rubio con lo que su alumno elevo la vista -Valla que distraido soy jajaja...

-Bueno... aqui nos separamos... compra lo necesario para ti...Nos veremos luego- Dijo acercandose al lugar para adquirir lo necesario para su hermano que sabia le esperaba a casa.

Los dias pasan tan rapido que uno a veces no lo siente, tanto asi que en año y medio sabia que en medio de aquella guerra tan dura que se habia desatado sus habilidades serias mas que nunca necesarias.

-Bushin no jutsu!!!-Kasey desvio su mirada- A que esta muy bien hermano?

-Valla se nota que casi te has recuperado a la totalidad... pero recuerda que no debes de esforzarte demaciado... Kaseki.

El gemelo se acerco- Pero tu que tanto haces... -Pregunto observando unos apuntes que tenia su hermano en manos- Tarea para tus alumnos?

-No... nada de eso... Kakashi esta por convertirse en Jounnin de todas maneras... Creo que la guerra esta por tomar un punto critico... debo hacer algo para poder evitar mas bajas de nuestros aliados...

-Pero... hay un problema...

-Lo se.. no solo se trata de la guerra... es esa cosa que se acerca otra ves... pero.. mientras este dormida podremos permanecer mas tiempo a salvo y solo preocuparnos por nuestros enemigos de otras villas...

-Ese demonio seria un gran aliado.. verdad?

Kasey observo a su hermano- Ahora que lo dices... seria genial ponerlo de nuestro lado... pero para ello tendria que ofrecerle algo que realmente quiera... o simplemente no dejar que este de lado de nadie... mas por ahora solo me dedicare a centrarme en esta nueva tecnica...

-Es la de la bola de espiral que me comentabas?

-Asi es... aun no esta lista pero creo que puede ser muy buena...

-Ooi!!! veo que andan entrenando... -Dijo una voz que ambos rubios reconocieron al momento.

-Sensei... -Dijo Kasey mientras Jiraiya descendia de un arbol cercano- Que le trae por aqui...

El Sannin observaba el lugar, los arboles presentaban hundimientos y la mayoria de armas en el

suelo cercano estaban destrozadas- Tal parece que alguien se toma en serio el entrenamiento...

Kasey sonrio- Kaseki esta progresando parece que desea ser Jounnin antes que la guerra empeore..-El mencionado se sonrojo.

-La verdad que deseo ayudar antes que las cosas se puedan poner mal... Jiraiya -sama...

-Pero.. segun se Tsunade dijo que tenias que tener un buen descanso verdad? Seria bueno que no te esfuerzes tanto... por cierto que haces pupilo mio... no me digas que tambien escribiras novelas como tu mentor...

-Nada de eso... -Dijo el chico algo molesto con el comentario.

-Kasey esta desarrollando una super tecnica...

-No es reciente... -Corto Kasey como restandole importancia a lo que decia su hermano- De hecho se me ocurrio hace varios años pero recien le he cogido el truco...

Jiraiya tomo asiento- Me encantaria ver que esa tecnica que te ha llevado tanto años preparar...

El rubio observo a su mentor y luego a su hermano quien tambien se habia acomodado al lado de Jiraiya expectante a ver la tecnica, sin nada que lo impida el muchacho se puso en pie delante de un arbol especialmente grueso y cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que tenia en esos apuntes.

Concentracion de chakra en un lugar determinada... Darle forma... movimiento... flujo... Raudamente hizo un corto juego de sellos en su mano diestra, Jiraiya y Kaseki observaban como una esfera celeste aparecia en su mano derecha; Kasey abrio los ojos de golpe- RASENGAN!!!- Grito estreyando la esfera en el objetivo, el cual se hundio levemente en el lugar del impacto.

Jiraiya se puso de pie-Parece que aun te falta perfeccionarlo...

-Pues... no exactamente... -Dijo Kasey regresando, en ese instante el arbol se desprendio del suelo y volo dando giros en el aire para luego quedar hecho polvo ante las miradas de asombro del sensei y su hermano- .. solo que no puedo usar una tecnica de la cual no tengo control de los pro y los contra...

-Pero.. pero... Que estas diciendo... esa tecnica es tremenda... que contra tendria?

-Pues... -Dijo observando su mano derecha que humeaba levemente- Tal parece que la concentracion de chakra puede quemarte la mano.. y si es muy fuerte pues seguro que no podrias volver a usarla...

**-Valla asi que de esa manera nacio el Rasengan...- Dijo Naruto interrupiendo el relato del rubio que tenia delante.**

**-Asi es.. Hokage -sama... **

**Naruto desvio la mirada hacia el otro rubio que permanecia en la celda junta, estaba de espaldas a ellos pero obviamente oyendo la narracion- Pues.. continua... deseo saber que mas ocurrio...**

**-Entonces continuare...**

-Chico tienes que enseñarme esa tecnica... -Gritaba Jiraiya mientras que Kaseki atendia a su hermano en la mano.

-Ya se lo dije Jiraiya -sama.. es imposible ... usted no tiene buena concentracion...

-Como dices eso si soy un Sannin claro que tengo una concentracion de Chakra impecable...

-Me referia a que se distrae muy facilmente sensei... para esta tecnica necesita tener una gran concentracion... Deme su mano... -Le dijo tomando un tintero y pluma que tenia cerca- Jiraiya estiro la mano y su pupilo dibujo un espiral en el medio de su mano- Si puede concentrar chakra y darle movilidad en ese punto.. le enseñare la tecnica sensei...

Jiraiya sonrio- Ya veo asi que es algo serio... entonces lo tratare despues... ahora que lo recuerdo vine por un anuncio... Sarutobi desea que tu equipo se encargue de la infiltracion de la aldea de la roca... crees que puedan hacerlo...

-Kakashi esta por convertirse en jounnin.. supongo que sera la ultima mision que tenga bajo mi mando... -Sonrio el joven- Preparare a mi equipo a mas tardar en dos dias estaremos saliendo...

-Algo mas...-Dijo en tono serio- ...Es posible que el escuadron principal te necesite para el bien de las misiones... Es todo... -Dijo desapareciendo.

-Valla que te mandan a misiones importantes...hermano... -Dijo algo desanimado Kaseki.

-Pues... cuando estes a tu totalidad bien seguro que tendras muchas misiones tambien... Si.. seguro lo haras bien...

**Un silencio repentino lleno la celda en la que se narraba la historia- Que ocurre.. que paso despues... -Pregunto Naruto notando que el hombre habia caido en un silencio extraño.**

**-Yo te dire que paso... -Dijo el rubio de espaldas en la otra celda- ..Aquella mision a la que le mandaron con su equipo, Uchiha Obito murio... pero claro le dejo de regalo ese ojo Sharingan a Kakashi... se podria decir que ese tipo y la tal Rin hubiesen muerto tambien si no hubiese sido por la intervencion de su maestro...**

**-Lo que el dice es verdad Hokage-sama... -Dijo quien narraba originalmente- ...uno de los miembros murio, pero aun asi... la mision fue completada con exito... aun asi hubieron problemas internos en Konoha despues de eso...**

-Eso es intolerable Sarutobi... -Dijo Orochimaru ante la propuesta del Hokage.

-No me retracto Orochimaru... Kasey me parece el indicado para ser el siguiente Hokage

El rubio no podia creer lo que oia- Pero Hokage -sama... Jiraiya-sensei... Tsunade-sama u Orochimaru-sama podrian sucederle sin ningun tipo de problema.. ademas son sus discipulos directos ... señor...

-Tu eres el indicado... Tsunade a perdido las ganas de proteger aquello por lo que su abuelo dio su vida, Jiraiya es muy irresponsable y flojo... Orochimaru.. -Dijo observandole- Eres el que tenia pensado para el puesto... pero siento en lo mas profundo de mi ser que no eres el indicado...

Orochimaru cerro los puños fuertemente y salio de la habitacion- Te arrepentiras anciano.. creeme que lo haras... -Dijo alejandose.

Sarutobi sonrio observando a Kasey- Eres la representacion viva de entrega a tu aldea... estoy seguro que nadie se opondra a que tu seas el siguiente Hokage... claro nadie mas que Orochimaru... -Rio.

Aun con aquellas palabras Kasey prefirio seguir a Orochimaru, para su sorpresa este se dirigio hacia el lugar de entrenamiento suyo y de su hermano "Que hace este sujeto aqui" Se preguntaba el muchacho en su cabeza mientras permanecia escondiendo tanto su presencia como su fisico.

-Asi que tu eres el fracasado del clan Uzumaki... solo quedaron dos sobrevivientes de tu clan despues de que Kyubi atacase la villa hace tantos años.. un brillante muchacho... y un estorbo...

Kasey trataba de aguantar las ganas de salir de su escondite y hacer algo para defender el orgullo de su hermano, pero sabia que debia esperar.. algo le decia que alli habia algo interesante que debia oir.

-Por que un Sannin como usted me trata de esa manera...

Orochimaru sonrio- En parte te pareces a mi... sabes yo tambien perdi a todo mi clan... creci solo bajo la tutela de mi sensei... y al igual que tu tenia muchas ambiciones...

Kasey trago grueso, sabia muy bien todo eso, pero por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento- Yo... -Corto Kaseki- .. no estoy solo.. tengo a mi hermano conmigo...

-Si.. un hermano que te lleva años luz de distancia en experiencia, fuerza.y habilidad...- El chico retrocedio al ver a aquel hombre palido avanzar hacia el- Se bien que en un tiempo minimo te has vuelto muy fuerte, has recuperado el tiempo perdido en un santiamen... pero.. te faltaria mas que una vida para poder alcanzar a tu hermano...

Los ojos Kaseki se abrieron- ..Que quieres decir...

-Tu hermano se convertira en el Cuarto.. asi es.. sera Yondaime Hokage... y tu.. seguiras siendo solo un tipo que no puede aspirar mas que a verle desde la espalda... su... sombra...

-Sombra... -Repitio algo confundido.

-Yo puedo darte.. inmortalidad(saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ikimasho)... -Susurro el sujeto- O mejor el poder para superarle...

-Te equivocas... -Dijo Kaseki- Yo nunca... yo nunca haria algo asi... NUNCA... -Grito con lo que Orochimaru retrocedio un par de pasos sonriente.

-Ya veo... entonces... nos veremos en otra ocasion... Kage - sombra-

Ni bien Orochimaru hubo desaparecido Kaseki se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, suavemente Kasey salio de su escondite- Her... mano...

-Kasey...-Se sorprendio el gemelo al verle- Lo... lo has oido...

Kasey afirmo y le abrazo- No eres nada de lo que dijo ese hombre... eres muy valioso... debes creen en ti.. ya lo veras...

-Eso... no es algo que me importe mucho...-Kasey lo miro- ...a decir verdad siempre me habia sentido com complejo de inferioridad y ya me he acostumbrado... despues de todo la enfermedad que tuve me quito mucho tiempo.. pero... se que con esfuerzo podre ser tan bueno como tu...

-Kaseki...

-Pero... ya te dije.. eso no me importa... el dijo que podia darme la inmortalidad... los rumores son ciertos...- Ambos afirmaron.

-Debemos decirselo a Sarutobi-sensei- Dijeron juntos.

Unas horas despues el gupo especial liderado por Sarutobi invadia el refugio de Orochimaru, en el equipo habia un miembro especial, Kaseki, quien iba junto con Sarutobi, quedando fuera cuando el grupo ingreso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... -Dijo Kasey- Sera mejor que valla con Jiraiya el dijo que estaria fuera... Kaseki puedes estar aqui verdad.. solo estara por si trata de oir... los demas Anbu te ayudaran en cualquier caso..a demas...

-Hermano... soy un ninja sabre vermelas contra el... ve a hacer lo tuyo... -Corto Kaseki indicandole a su hermano que se retire.

Mientras se dirigia a donde habia indicado pudo oir un fuerte ruido detras, al instante observo a Orochimaru surcar los cielos, cruzaron miradas, y una gota de sangre cayo en el rostro de Kasey. Quiso seguirle... pero su cuerpo no se movio para delante, entonces entendio la inercia de su cuerpo, volteo la mirada y de inmediato se regreso- Kaseki!!!

Al llegar hallo al grupo de anbu en el suelo, el unico de pie era su hermano, el cual le miro tristemente- Lo lamento... no he podido... hermano...-dijo dejandose caer de rodillas mas antes que cayera al suelo fue sujetado por su hermano.

-Kaseki... - Estaba herido, parecia el filo de una espada ingresada en su vientre- Resiste.. resiste.. hermano...

**-Pero obviamente no murio.. verdad? -Dijo Naruto.**

**Quien narraba movio la cabeza de lado a lado- Kaseki sobrevivio... le dieron tratamiento inmediato los del escuadron medico... Jiraiya-sama trato de detener a Orochimaru... pero no pudo hacerlo... segun el mismo... le faltaron ganas... si lo hubiese deseado mas.. lo hubiese logrado...**

**-Entonces...**

**-Poco despues se nombro al nuevo Hokage... pero las cosas ya no eran iguales...**

-Kaseki... todo tu escuadron resulto muerto en batalla... -Dijo Yondaime- Eres el unico sobreviviente... como es eso posible...

-Cumpli la mision.. traje los pergaminos del enemigo... hermano... pero parece ser que el resto del escuadron no tuvo el cuidado que yo tenia... nos descubrieron y ellos prefirieron asegurar el objetivo y quedarse a detener el enemigo.. eso es todo...

Un golpe fuerte en el escritorio denoto la furia del Hokage- No es el hecho... desde que te integre a los escuadrones regulares.. todas las misones terminan igual... eres el unico ileso o vivo despues de las misiones...

-Te has puesto a pensar que mi nivel a subido mucho... Kasey?

El hokage tomo asiento- Retirate... -Dijo mostrando la puerta, su hermano se presto a obedecer la orden- Por cierto... que sabes de los niños desaparecidos de la academia...

-Habia desaparecidos en la academia? ...Debemos aumentar la seguridad...

-Retirate... -Volvio a decir, esta vez dejando salir al otro rubio.

Kaseki se retiro a entrenar y poco antes de la hora de salida de la academia se acerco a la entrada de esta.

-Oh!! Hokage -sama!!- Dijo el guardia- Que bueno verlo por aqui...

-Siempre es bueno pasar por aqui y ver a los futuros Shinobis de Konoha...-En ese momento los niños empezaban a salir y no faltaba el que acercase a saludar al Hokage- Tu nombre pregunto el rubio a un niño que no habia visto antes...

I...Iruka...

-Ya veo ...-Observo que la totalidad se retiraba- Sera mejor que vallas a casa... yo ire a entrenar...

-De veras? Seria genial ver entrenar al Hokage...

-No me molesta que me vean... puedes venir... -Dijo, ya le era de costumbre que lo confundiesen con su hermano, despues de todo quien era el en esa villa... solo el hermano del Hokage.

-Hokage-sama? -Dijo el chico- Donde vamos?

Se hallaban en una parte profunda del bosque- Aqui esta bien... un amigo vendra a entrenar pronto...

Ni bien hubo dicho ello aparecieron del suelo dos serpientes que sujetaron al niño -Valla la palabra amigo es muy cercana Kage -kun...

-Ya era hora que aparezcas.. hasta donde querias que me lleve al niño? Kasey ya sospecha de mi... esas misiones para encontrarnos siempre tienes que acabar matando a todos ...

-Es para el experimento.. todo a su tiempo... Kage-kun... pronto seremos inmortales... y ademas... hay dos puntos importantes que deseaba hablar contigo...

-Escucho... -Dijo serio el rubio.

-Puede que demore unos años con este experimento asi que necesitare apoyo...

-No puedo ayudar mas de lo que ya hice.. esos niños.. y ademas los anbu que matas...

-Lo se... El hermano del Hokage no puede estar metido en problemas.. ya que si su hermano se entera... lo expulsaria de la villa... verdad? Kage-kun...

-Deja de llamarme asi... Que demonios quieres?

-Hay una organizacion muy poderosa... Llamada Akatsuki... solo aceptan a personas muy poderosas y exiliados de sus villas... ya sabes criminales de rango **S**... Creo que alli entro hay buena informacion...

-Pues si vas a meterte... que te valla bien.. solo no me molestes mas...

-Ya estas sucio Kage-kun... por ti tuve a esos niños que sacrifique.. y esos Anbu tambien...

-Y... -Dijo dandole la espalda- Ya te lo dije no pienso seguirte alli.. no soy un exiliado tu si...

-Es cierto que no puedo entrar a la villa y eso me quita la posibilidad de hacer algo que necesito...- Kaseki observo a Orochimaru esperando saber que es lo que deseaba de la villa- ...Apoderarme del nueve colas es de vital importancia para mi...

-Kyubi...

-Ya sabes energia ilimitada... me ayudaria con el experimento de la vida eterna...

Kaseki no respondio por un buen rato- Esta bien... -Dijo de final- Mi hermano estuvo realizando en secreto una tecnica de sellado.. es posible que si la modifico pueda capturarle y apoderanos de su energia...

-No esperaba menos del hermano del Hokage... -Dijo Orochimaru mientras oia los llantos del niño que tenia preso con sus serpientes- Valla parece que recien a comprendido que esta en peligro grave...

-Es imperdonable... -Dijo el niño con la cabeza gacha- Es imperdonable lo que han hecho por la aldea... y tu mas que otro.. -Dijo mirando a Kaseki.

-Valla niño... esas no son formas de hablarte a tu mayor... -Dijo el rubio en un intento por tomar al niño por el rostro, mas para su sorpresa el chico hizo pedasos a la serpiente que le tenia sujeto y tomo la mano del rubio-Pero que diablos...- Orochimaru dio un salto para atras y emprendio la huida.

-Parece que tu aliado te a abandonado... -Plop... Kasey aparecio delante de su gemelo aun sujetandole la mano

-No.. no puede ser... cuando fue que?

-Sabia que me escondias algo.. pero nunca pense que algo como esto...-Lagrimas caian por su rostro- Por que? Por que hermano?

Kaseki sonrio- Por que no quiero ser mas tu sombra...

**-Y eso fue lo que ocurrio... -Dijo quien narraba como quien termina la historia.**

**-Eh?- Naruto se puso de pie- Pero... entiendo que el hermano traiciono al Hokage... pero... que mas...**

**-Peleamos toda la tarde... practicamente agotamos las reservas de chakra.. y cuando parecia que naa en el mundo podia hacer que ninguno de los dos se ponga en pie... Aparecio el Kyubi... El hokage debia detenerlo y el hermano debia de capturarlo...**

**Naruto bajo la vista... -Fue entonces que apareci yo tambien verdad?, Tanto el que narraba como el otro rubio miraron a Naruto- .. fui yo quien sirvio de envase para el sellado del Kyuubi...**

**-Asi es... -Dijo Quien habia permanecido de espaldas hasta hace poco.**

**-Supongo que... Kasey sello al Kyubi dentro mio para el bien de la aldea... mientras que Kaseki abandono la villa.. ya que tenia la propuesta de Orochimaru para...**

**-Te equivocas... -Corto el de la celda junta- Kaseki no se fue de la villa por que Orochimaru se lo habia pedido... se fue por que no podia pisar la tierra de su familia sabiendose que habia sido culpable de la muerte de su hermano... ya que eso era lo que todos pensaban... que el habia muerto...**

**-Lo has aceptado... -Dijo Naruto -Asi que mi narrador es Yondaime Hokage tal como lo habia pensado... y tu eres su hermano Kaseki...**

**El ultimo desvio la mirada- Kasey Observo a Naruto- Pero como ya te dije... el no es el lider...**

**Naruto pestañeo- Pero claro que lo es...**

**-Cuando Orochimaru le invito a unirse... la organizacion ya estaba formada... eso quiere decir que el solo se ha hecho pasar por ordenes del lider...**

**-Ya veo... -Naruto se dirigio hacia la puerta de la celda y la abrio- Puedes salir.. Kasey...-Dijo dando el unos pasos por delante. El otro rubio observo a su hermano antes de seguir al actual Hokage- Por cierto... tu nombre es Kasey... Uzumaki... verdad? -Dijo mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo de las celdas. El nombrado se detuvo de golpe, Naruto volteo- Entonces... quiero saber... -Sonrio- Quien de los dos es mi padre...**

* * *

**Bien chicos.. les pido disculpas me demore un poco (referente a la anterior actualizacion) debido a problemas con la red en mi casa TT es mas solo he venido a una ciber para darles su capi XD .. asi que queda de ustedes .. y a ver si me ayudan.. quien es el padre ?**


	19. Torbellino de arena en konoha

**He vuelto n.n, despues de mucho lo se.. pero como dije no lo avandonare, aqui lo qeu sigue y espro les agrade**

* * *

**Torbellino de Arena en Konoha**

Habian pasado ya varios minutos , pero eso no parecia importarle al pelirrojo que surcaba los arboles del bosque de Konoha buscando a su hijo, sin duda sabia que su hijo era muy especial, tanto o mas de lo que el mismo habia sido de niño, ahora sabiendo que habia sido parte de una situacion tan poco agradable debia sentirse incomodo y asustado.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada recordaba las palabras de Hinata unas horas despues...

**-En verdad que no se que pensar de ti... -Decia la Hyuga con un tono muy molesto, pero Gaara parecia tener la mirada y atencion en otro lado- ...Sabes que me has tenido mas que preocupada...**

**-No te pedi que lo hagas...**

**-Que egoista eres... -Gaara volteo la mirada levemente hacia la Hyuga- ... Ni tan siquiera has pedido verles...-Gaara volteo totalmente.**

**Camino unos pasos hacia ella y levanto su derecha posandola muy cerca de su rostro- Se que si han estado a tu cuidado... deben estar bien... Por ello no me preocupa...-Hinata le miro con extrañeza a la ves que tomo su mano sintiendo un correteo de arena entre el tacto de ambas.**

**-Es curioso... hace mucho que no sentia la barrera...- Gaara desvio la vista.**

**-Es algo normal.. mi cuerpo se esta recuperando de una batalla... por eso reacciona de esa manera...**

**Hinata sonrio-Entonces... ¿ Que es lo que te preocupa?**

**Gaara cerro los ojos- Sabaji... **

**Hinata comprendio la preocupacion, despues de todo era su hijo tambien- Estoy segura que... no tardaran en aparecer Sabaji... Nakuru y Sasuke... ellos son los hijos de ninjas extraordinarios...**

**Gaara empezaba a relajarse con aquellas palabras, entonces fue cuando de golpe entro Temari.**

**-Gaara...**

**-Que ocurre... Temari**

**La chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Ha llegado un anbu y dice que... han encontrado a los niños...**

**Gaara y Hinata sintieron que el corazon se le saldria del pecho- Sa.. Sabaji esta con ellos verdad? -Pregunto Gaara tratando de ocultar la emocion que sentia.**

**-Se que estan en el centro medico...**

**-Ire para alla... -Dijo caminando ya hacia la puerta, pero siendo detenido por las ropas- ... Hinata...**

**-Yo... -Se oyo un llanto en la habititacion de al lado que no tardo en corearse doble- ...debo quedarme con ellos... Ve por nuestro hijo y regresa pronto... que tus hijos quieren conocerte... -Dijo en un tono algo triste.**

**El pelirrojo quedo mirandole- Yo.. -Dijo algo confundido- ...tambien quiero regresar pronto y conocerles... -Dijo retomando su ida.**

El terreno que observaba parecia haber sido cubierto por arena movediza. Gaara junto sus manos y en nada aparecio delante de el lo que se notaba como una nube de arena, no era seguro ni para èl el caminar en una zona asi, preferia el tener una vista de altura para distingir si en aquel lugar se hallaba quien buscaba, fue entonces cuando lo vio...

Despues de todo ese terreno variable, habia una cueva que parecia haber sido escondida por toda esa arena y desde la entrada podia ver unos ojos aguamarina palidos observandole friamente, Lentamente el Kazekage descendio de su seguro lugar a la entrada de la cueva.

-Sabaji... -Dijo acercandose, lo unico que podia ver eran esos ojos que le miraban, la cueva era tan oscura que no podia ver mas nada- ...Soy yo... tu padre... - Siguio acercandose...

-Pa..padre..-La voz del chico se oia apagada.

-Debes estar agotado... se que deben haber pasado muchas cosas... pero... ya veras todo saldra bien...- Gaara detuvo su andar notando algo humedo bajo su sandalia, no era necesario ver lo que era, el olor le bastaba.. despues de todo... el conocia bien ese olor- Sangre...

En el hospital de Konoha la entrada del cuarto de Naku era vigilado por Anbus, asi mismo dentro se hallaban dos de los Sannin, Sasuke-chibi y claro dos feminas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Esta abriendo los ojos... -Dijo su hermana al notar que su hermano empezaba a despertar.

De inmediato los demas se acercaron- Nee...s..san? -dijo con dificultad el rubio.

-Naku!!! Naku!! -Grito Sasuke-chibi lanzandose a la cama para abrazara su compañero-...Que bueno que estes bien Naku!!!

-Ittai!! taiiii ttebayo...-Dijo Aguantando el abrazo emotivo.

Sakura se acerco y tomo a su hijo- Sasuke tu amigo debe descanzar... aun no esta muy recuperado...

-Es cierto... -Afirmo Sasuke dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hijo.

Nakuru pestañeo un par de veces- Sakura- sensei... Sasuke-sensei... -Bajo la vista- ... Lamento haberles preocupado...

-Claro y a mi que me parta un rayo... -Dijo su hermana abrazando con cariño a su gemelo- .. me tenias muy .. muyyy preocupada... tonto!

Naku se sonrojo, tanto sus dos sensei como su compañero de equipo tenian que ver esa escena tan embarasosa, mientras su hermana seguia haciendo escandalo y sus sensei comentaban paseo su vista por la habitacion, detras de Sasuke habia una persona... no podia verle bien, pero debia ser una enfermera.. era mujer... Eso queria decir... -Tal parece que Hokage-sama no se preocupa por su hijo...

Un silencio repentino se hizo en la habitacion, Sasuke se adelanto- Naku... tu padre lucho valientemente por la aldea... la defendio como Hokage hasta el ultimo momento...-Dijo poniendo su derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico. Sakura se acerco tan seria como Sasuke.

Se que lo pasaron mal en aquella cueva.. Sasuke-chibi ya me lo ha contado todo...

Los ojos de Naku se llenaron de lagrimas- Papa... papa esta...- Apreto las sabanas con fuerza- No puede ser...

Los Sannin intercambiaban miradas de complicidad con la gemela del rubio, sin darse cuenta el chico habia empezado a llorar de manera silenciosa, asi mismo la mujer que estaba sentada detras de Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hacia el muchacho y sin poder resistir mas le rodeo calidamente con sus brazos.

-No llores... todo va a estar bien...

Naku no se movio, se sentia extraño, esa sensacion... esa calidez... ese aroma... era como si lo conociera de antes... como si fuese un recuerdo muy bien guardado de su cabeza. Sin quererlo ni reprimirlo su cabeza se dejo apoyar en el pecho de esa mujer... alli se sentia seguro, podia llorar a su padre en silencio... y refugiado en aquella calidez.

Sakura tomo a su hijo quien observaba sin entender mucho en brazos-Sera mejor dejarles... -Dijo refiriendose a su marido, el cual afirmo.

-Hana-chan... -Dijo a la gemela- Sera mejor que les cuides bien... -susurro- .. seguro tu padre no tarda en llegar...- La chica afirmo observando como los Sannin se retiraban. Luego poso su vista en la escena.

Parecia que Naku estaba demasiado contrariado para darse cuenta de quien era esa mujer... y prefirio no decir nada.. despues de todo... ella tambien deseaba abrazar a esa persona cuanto antes posible...

Mientras en uno de los pasillos de la carceleta de la villa dos rubios se miraban fijamente- Y bien... -Dijo Naruto- ... quien es...

El rubio mayor bajo la vista- La verdad... es que eres hijo... -Naruto abrio los ojos con extremitud, aun estaban muy cerca a la celda del otro rubio pero la verdad que el solo deseaba una respuesta no le importaba mucho cual fuera- ... tu eres... -Apreto fuerte los puños- ...mi ... mi ...

Un par de lagrimas cayeron por su rostro- Ya veo... -Dijo la voz de Naruto, con lo que quien una ves fuese llamado Hokage levanto la vista hacia el; Aquella mirada azul razgo de su clan estaba tan brillante e iluminada.

El cuerpo del Hokage fue rodeado por un abrazo- En serio lo lamento... se muy bien por todo lo que pasaste... y todo.. todo fue mi culpa... -Era Kasey quien esta ves dejaba salir lagrimas- ... Era un eleccion dificil... mi aldea... o aquella persona tan importante para mi... pero... me dije a mi mismo... que si era probable que muriese... entonces... entonces... al menos esta persona seria un heroe... seria quien realmente salvara a la villa...-Se alejo para verle a los ojos- Tu... tu eras el heroe Naruto... no yo... tu eras quien desde ese instante te convertirias en el heroe de la aldea por cargar al Kyubi y por volverlo un arma a favor de nosotros y no una amenaza como habia sido siempre...- Naruto oia atentamente cada palabra tratando de detener el llanto de sus ojos- ...pero... pero... nunca crei que... los aldeanos te trataran de esa manera.. sentia alli dentro ese dolor... ese resentimiento... y de todo ello soy culpable... Naruto... -dijo dejandose caer de rodillas- Lo lamento...

Naruto se arrodillo tambien- ..No hagas eso...

-Aquella ves... tal ves.. no tuve claro todos los Pro y los contra... o pense muy egoistamente... yo tal ves hubiese tenido que...

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- Corto Naruto con una voz notoriamente molesto, Kasey le observo con las lagrimas aun cayendole por el rostro- ... Tomaste la desicion correcta... yo.. yo tal ves hubiese muerto pensando en una solucion... pero tu.. tomaste la solucion mas riezgoza para ti y la usaste para el bien de la aldea... Es cierto... pase malos momentos de niño... pero... sabes? -Kasey le miro, ahora Naruto le sonreia- ...gracias a ello aprendi a valorar mas a las personas que me importan... a cada uno de mis amigos... a cada persona de la aldea... ya que si en alguna ocasion me odiaron... se que ahora... al menos saben que se equivocaron...

-Na..ruto...-Bajo la cabeza, pero el nombrado se la hizo levantar.

-No han sido nada 12 años de trato duro... que el resto de mi vida teniendo como objetivo firme llegar donde estoy.. y sabes.. aun tengo una meta muy firme...

-¿Cual... Naruto? -Pregunto Kasey algo curioso

-Ser el mejor Hokage... pero eso es algo que aun no he podido lograr... -Se puso de pie-... Aun no he podido superar a mi ejemplo...

Kasey se levanto tambien- Lo se... Sarutobi sensei siempre ha sido muy...

-No me refiero al viejo Sandaime... -Sonrio- Me referia a ti... Yondaime Hokage...

-Na... Naruto... Te lo agradezco...-Desvio la mirada para evitar que el muchacho notase el rubor que ahora cubria su rostro.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya...- Kasey parecio no entender aquello- ...Creo que debo ir a ver a mi gente y claro, a mi familia...

-Entiendo muy bien... Pero no me importaria el quedarme un poco mas con... -Su mirada se posaba en la celda que ya quedaba detras de ambos, Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza y dio unos pasos alejandose del anterior Hokage, este se acerco a la celda.

-Parece que no has podido decirselo...-Sonrio.

-Debierias estar orgulloso de el... Es un estupendo muchacho... Un real representante del clan digno de ser tu sobrino e hijo mio... sea cual sea el real nombre nuestro o del clan...

El silencio se cernio entre los gemelos que solo se observaban a los ojos zafiros que resplandecian por parte de ambos.

-Deberias de descanzar lo mas posible...-Ayumi caminaba al lado de Yuki, quien no podia dejar de sonrojarse ante la presencia de la chica.

-No hay problema ya me siento muy bien... De hecho ahora que lo pienso siempre que he salido de estas situaciones me recupero muy deprisa... Creo que deberias de descanzar tu...

La chica nego con la cabeza- No ahora que esta de regreso...

-Akito-kun verdad?- El muchacho subio la mirada como imaginando algo- Sera genial que las cosas retomen sus rumbos normales...

-Ya no estas molesto con Itachi-sama verdad ?- El chico nego

-Supongo que nunca podria haber pedido algo mejor... Me he criado como hijo de los mejores clanes de la aldea, siendo miembro de un clan poderoso en Genjutsu... Ahora espero poder llevarme bien con Ryugen sabiendo que somos hermanos...

-No creo que halla mucha diferencia...-Dijo Ayumi sonriendo- Siempre se han tratado como hermanos verdad?

Ambos de detuvieron habian llegado a la habitacion de Akito, Ayumi abrio la puerta y sin saber como su cara estaba cubierta de crema pastelera.

-jajajaja... -El muchacho de cabello naranja de la cama se retorcia en carcajadas- Valla no pense que daria en el blanco... jajajaja...

Yuki entro a sancadas en la habitacion y tomo al chico por la bata blanca que habia sido forzado a usar- Deja de comportarte asi con Ayumi... ella no tiene la culpa de que estes loco...

-Dejalo Yuki...- Ayumi se limpiaba la cara mientras avanzaba- Por favor trata de calmarte... se que es dificil pero...

El chico se dejo caer en su cama- Ya me calme y eso es todo... -Se cruzo de brazos- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas debo estar aqui?

Ayumi bajo la vista-Sakura-sensei no me dijo nada... ella es la que se encargara de ti...

-Pero de que deberia de encargarse...-Se sento de un brinco- ...Se quien soy, quien eres... etc...

-Eso dices... -Intervino Yuki- ... Pero que hay si es que estas fingiendo...

Una mirada seria aparecio en el muchacho- Blondy Akito... -Ayumi retrocedio unos pasos al oir como la voz del chico cambiaba, era levemente distinta a la que recordaba de su hermano- De eso que no tengas dudas... Yuki-kun...

Yuki no habia siquiera pestañeado- Por que llevas el cabello asi.. Blondy Akito- Llevo su diestra hacia atras para sacar un kunei.

-Hace años hubo una invasion a Konoha... eramos Gennis apenas, tu acababas de llegar con Ryugen al refugio, nos enfrascamos en una lucha contra el enemigo... Fue entonces que llego ese cara de pez, no me quedo otra que usar esa tecnica poderosa que estaba reservando... si mal no recuerdo , fue para ayudarte a ti y a al enano ese... mi cabello se volvio rojo... de a pocos debe de haber bajado su tono...

Yuki bajo el arma- Bienvenido Akito...

Este dejo salir un respiro- Ya era hora hombre...- Ayumi se lanzo sobre el- ...ya ya... que sigues igual de llorona...

-Baka... eres un total baka...

-Lo lamento tanto... -Dijo le muchacho acariciando la cabeza de Ayumi con todo el cariño que un hermano puede dar- No pienso separarme de ustedes hasta que me muera Ayu-chan... -La chica seguia llorando apoyada en su hermano.

Yuki dio unos pasos mas cercanos a la cama y se sento en la parte baja- Parece que te has recuperado totalmente... verdad?

-No realmente... aun estoy con esta apariencia de chico punk... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Ademas tengo un gran vacio en mi memoria... es como si de golpe hubiesen pasado años y no recuerdo lo que hay entre ellos...

-Eso explica el por que... Sigues comportandote como un niño... Blondy- Dijo desde la puerta una voz recien llegada.

El de cabellera naranja sonrio- Parece que al fin creciste un tanto Tenshi...

El chico estaba parado al lado del marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados- Bienvenido compañero... en verdad... nos hiciste falta... y no estoy queriendo decir que Yuki no fue buen reemplazo...

-Ryugen... es decir...- Se sonrojo Yuki- Aniki... es decir...

-¿Que pasa Yuki? -Se acerco Tenshi y froto la cabeza del chico- Ahora te pondras asi por lo que sabes? Lo que es por mi lado.. pienso que sera como siempre no debe cambiar nada verdad?

Yuki afirmo firmemente- Por ahora creo que solo debemos esperar para que Akito se recupere del todo... Ayumi- chan se encargara bien de ello... -La chica levanto la mirada y seco sus lagrimas- cuando amanezca... deberemos ayudar a la reconstruccion de la villa... Ese sera un proceso largo...

-Pero en Konoha somos una familia... -Dijo Akito sonriente- Y nos daremos la mano entre todos para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes...

Mientras los jovenes hablaban divertidos en el bosque Gaara estaba en una situacion que jamas penso- SABAJI!! DETENTE!!! -Dijo el Kazekage saltando hacia un arbol de las cercanias, pero al hacerlo el arbol ue derribado de golpe desde la raiz por lo que parecia una rafaga de arena.

Sabaji estaba a una distancia de unos 5 metros y le miraba lleno de ira- Moriras... -Dijo con una expresion que Gaara reconocio como la del Shukaku... esta ves tenia que entfrentar al peor enemigo... su hijo.


	20. REcuerdos en la arena

Era una situación difícil, nunca en su vida había pensado que no podría contra ningún enemigo, pero esta situación escapaba a sus manos, el peor enemigo que podía haber encontrado era sin duda aquel al que nunca podría lastimar sin importar que… nunca le

_**Otosan Doshite….**_

_**Era una situación difícil, nunca en su vida había pensado que no podría contra ningún enemigo, pero esta situación escapaba a sus manos, el peor enemigo que podía haber encontrado era sin duda aquel al que nunca podría lastimar sin importar que… nunca le atacaria.**_

_**Un apresurado salto le salvo de que un montículo de arena le aplaste, estaba ya agitado, cansado y sin mencionar que no se había recuperado de la pelea que habían realizado en la mañana.**_

_**-Suna… Bakuryuuu!! –Las arenas se levantaron, Gaara estaba perplejo, era su propia tecnica, cerro los ojos levemente, debía de salir de esta de alguna forma la necesaria para no lastimar a su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, esta ves con determinación y fuerza, sabia que debía hacer exactamente.**_

_**-Naruto… -Dijo algo molesto Sasuke al encontrarse a su compañero en el pasillo del hospital- Naru esta hecho un mar de lagrimas allí dentro…**_

_**-Eh? –La cara del Hokage era de preocupación-Se siente tan mal? –Pregunto acelerando el paso.**_

_**Sasuke sonrio- No.. no… nada de eso… solo piensa que estas muerto… -Rio, a lo que Naruto dejo bajar una leve gota por su cabeza.**_

_**-Que tan chistoso puede ser ello, eh? Sasuke…**_

_**-Encontraras interesante la escena... Naruto… Te lo aseguro… -Dijo el Sannin indicándole la entrada al rubio. Este ni bien lo hubo hecho se quedo en el marco una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Naru ambas Hana estaban fundidos en un abrazo en la cama del chico, el Hokage no estaba seguro si es que el chico ya sabia la identidad de la mujer… Pero por ahora quería seguir disfrutando de esa bella escena.**_

_**-No te puedes esconder… Padre… -Dijo una voz muy diferente a la que Gaara sabia era la de su hijo, apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol que le servía de refugio, su calabaza había quedado hacia un buen rato destrozada en algún lugar del frente de combate.**_

"_**No te puedes Esconder, eh?" Dijo en su cabeza el Kazekage sin querer una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, pero le era curioso que estando en esa situación cosas que nunca había valorado como eran los recuerdos… se le apareciesen…**_

_**Aquel era un dia especial en la aldea oculta de la Arena, pero para alguien parecia querer pasar como una mas de los 365 dias del año.**_

_**-Gaara!! Gaara!! – Era la voz de Hinata le había venido siguiendo desde hacia unos 5 minutos por los pasillos de su vivienda en la villa de la arena- NO TE PUEDES ESCONDER POR MAS QUE TRATES DE DESAPARECER EN LA ARENA SABES?**_

_**El Kazekage se detuvo y volteo levemente, los trajes blancos indicaban su puesto y el gesto en su rostro, un leve puchero que seguramente nadie mas que Hinata lo notaria, indicaban su disgusto ante lo dicho anteriormente.**_

_**-Yo nunca huyo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer… **_

_**-Vamos… puedes descansar un poco… ¿Por mi? –Dijo tomándole de las manos.**_

_**Gaara desvió la mirada de la de Hinata- Espero que sea importante… tengo que hacer…-La chica se había inclinado y chocado sus labios, el pelirrojo cerro los ojos levemente y correspondió con algo de timidez a este.**_

_**-Que bueno… ya estas algo mas calmado…-Le sonrió- Ahora… -Dijo observando una banca en el lugar- ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?**_

_**Aunque no quisiese… no pudo negarse y ya se hallaban sentados- Ahora que… Hinata?**_

_**-Sabes… hace poco fui como me lo pediste a supervisar los exámenes médicos de las Kunoichis de aquí… de Sunakagure- Gaara le miraba esperando oír algo mas interesante- A pues… el 95 x ciento de ellas siguen aptas para todo tipo de misiones…**_

_**-El 5 x ciento restante… -Corto Gaara- Se encuentra en situación gestante… por ello les es imposible el realizar misiones que ponga en peligro su salud y condición como la de sus hijos… lo se… leí el reporte y esa regla de las gestantes la hice yo mismo… Era de ello que querías hablarme?**_

_**-Ahhh... Pues… esto…**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre… Hinata? –Aquella reacción, aquella solo la retomaba cuando algo le preocupaba en demasía… o algo andaba mal y no deseaba hacer enojarle- … puedes decírmelo…**_

_**Hinata observo a Gaara, sabia que el Kazekage solia no demostrarlo pero con ella era mas que comprensivo, además era notorio en su rostro la preocupación que tenia en ella en ese momento- Lo sé… lo sé Gaara kun…**_

"_**Gaara kun… esto es serio"- Penso el Kazekage**_

_**-Pero… es que la verdad… no sé como lo tomaras…- Le observo a esos ojos aguamarina, expectantes en este momento, las manos de Hyuga se dirigeron al rostro del pelirrojo acariciandole- Para mi es confuso… y no se como lo tomaras…**_

_**-Me… me estas preocupando… Hinata… **_

_**-Aproveche la oportunidad para hacerme un chequeo general… Gaara –kun- Al oír ello un leve sollozo acompañaba las palabras de Hinata- Lo… lo siento…**_

_**-Estas enferma? – Gaara era quien ahora había tomado a Hinata por los hombros, pero no bruscamente si no de manera delicada, no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado- ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?¿Que tienes?**_

_**-No… -Respondió secando su rostro- No estoy enferma… Gaara… Pero… **_

_**-Pero… -Repitio el Kazekage.**_

_**-No te enojes por favor… -Susurro- … Todo parece indicar…**_

"_**Tendre un hijo tuyo… Gaara- kun"- Resonó en su cabeza por lo que le parecía una eternidad.**_

_**-Gaara… Gaara… Cuanto… cuanto lo siento… es que ya sabia que esto no es algo qu deseabas… no tenias ni intenciones de algo asi… yo… yo…**_

_**-BAKA!!- Hinata retrocedió ante la mirada fúrica del Kazekage, pero fue sujeta por arena del suelo y las paredes, Gaara se acerco mirándole a los ojos.**_

_**-Yo… yo me encargare… se que hablamos de ello de la posibilidad remota que tus descendientes tuviesen herencia de Shukaku… pero… -Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- Pero… yo le quiero… es nuestro… Gaara… Es… es….**_

_**-Es nuestro hijo… Hinata… -Corto Gaara a la ves que tomaba del rostro a la de cabellera azul y la besaba en los labios, la chica estaba atónita mientras sentía como la arena se alejaba y quedaba sola en los brazos del Kazekage-… Eres mas que tonta al creer que para mi significaría alguna molestia el recibir de ti… un hijo… creo que es un maravilloso regalo de tu parte… el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… Hinata…**_

_**-El mejor regalo… eh?- Sonrio Gaara notando la presencia de Sabaji detrás del árbol que ya no podría servirle mas de refugio- Alguna ves te conté hijo mió… de cómo fue que llegaste al mundo?**_

_**-CALLATE!! –Gruño el menor dando un golpe con lo que el árbol salio disparado varios metros por los aires. Estaban frente a frente, los cabellos purpaceos de Sabaji se veían mas rojizos que de costumbre, adherido ello a que unas delgadas hebras de color carmesí bajaban por su rostro, el mismo rostro que le veía iracundo con la mirada perdida.**_

_**-Tal parece… Que tenemos mucho mas en comun de lo que pensaba hijo mio… sabes… antes no podía… al igual que tu… controlar ese monstruo tan terrible que según todos llevamos dentro… Pero… desde que conozco a mi buen amigo Naruto… se que puedes usar las cosas que los demás ven tan negativas… para lo que tu puedes orientar al bien…**_

_**-SILENCIO!!-Grito lanzandose sobre Gaara y este notando que alrededor de su brazo de ataque se formaba lo que aparentemente era una lanza.**_

"_**Puede que no sobreviva… Gaara-kun… pero aun así… quiérelo por los dos, si?"**_

_**-No digas tonterías!!- El Kazekage estaba mas que preocupado, había llegado el momento del nacimiento, apenas tenia 6 meses y medio de gestación, pero era notorio que la herencia de Shukaku había tenido gran influencia en el desarrollo de la gran barriga de su mujer y del actual estado de ella. En demasía delicado.**_

_**-Sera mejor que salga… Kazekage-dono… -Dijo una joven medico del escuadrón presente.**_

_**-Esta en su remota posibilidad de pensar el hecho que abandone a mi mujer en este momento…-Dijo con un gesto de por mas enojado, se hizo paso entre los médicos y sentó al lado de Hinata tomando su mano- Estamos juntos en esto… Hinata.**_

_**-Solo… solo… promételo… Gaara… kun… Que si algo me pasa…**_

_**-Si algo así llegase a pasar… me encargaría de hacerle saber lo perfecta que es y será su madre… pero ya que no ocurrirá… Podrás decírselo tu…**_

_**-Gracias… Gaa… Gaara kun… -En ese instante el Kazekage sintió que su mano era apretada con fuerza pero nada comparado con lo que vendría. Una fuerza tremenda, hasta la arena empezaba a revolotear por sus manos, pero Gaara le dio la orden a Shukaku de detenerlo… Si su mujer sufría le acompañaría en ello, no podía hacer más nada…**_

_**-AHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**Eran diferentes, nunca habia estado ante algo asi, recordaba varios tipos de gritos, de sus victimas en tiempos remotos, de sus enemigos en batallas, pero esto noera igual era el de una madre sufriendo por dar lo mas valioso a su hijo, una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Gaara, seguramente su madre solo habia dejado salir aquellos alaridos pero de dolor… ya que nunca quizo que el estuviese alli.**_

_**-Kazekage –dono… -Llamo uno de los médicos, los demás se habían alejado, Gaara observo a todos lados sin entender, una de las doctoras señalo con la cabeza, Hinata ya no gritaba, estaba inconciente pero agitada, aun con ello no había llantos de bebe… nada.**_

_**Cuando Gaara quizo asomar su cabeza para ver, una delgada liana de arena le rodeo del cuello- Pero que demonios…- Le estaba asfixiando, Con sus manos trataba de alejar esa asfixiante cantidad de arena de sí, los presente dudaron en acercarse, mas cuando lo hicieron Gaara les indico no acercarse mas- Eres… Eres nuestro hijo… -Dijo bajando las manos y dejando de tratar el deshacerse de ello que le impedía respirar- Nuestro… querido hijo… - La presión aumentaba cada ves mas.**_

"_**Que estas haciendo… "Dijo la voz de Shukaku en la cabeza de Gaara- "Nos matara… quieres que haga eso… Si no lo matas tu… lo haré yo…"**_

"_**No te atrevas… Shukaku... El también es tu hijo… una parte tuya también esta en el… y sin importar que…"**_

_**-Nunca te lastimaría… -Dijo el Kazekage con lo ultimo de aire a la ves que sentía que la presión bajaba, tuvo que aguantar el no caer, y en verdad que se hubiese odiado de haberlo hecho, ya que en ese momento la arena se materializo cayendo en sus brazos y la figura de un pequeño bebe tomaba forma y empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón**_

_**-Tienes… un padre perfecto… -Dijo la voz de Hinata quien observaba a su hijo en brazos del Kazekage.**_

_**-Nunca…. Nunca te podría un dedo encima… Sabaji… - Un abrazo, un calido un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte como el deseo que tenia que su hijo volviese a la normalidad, tan fuerte como el deseo que tenía hace años de haber tenido ese mismo afecto de parte de su padre y de su familia cuando era pequeño. Pero ahora lo podía pensar, tenia a sus hermanos, a su sensei Baki quienes siempre estaban prestos darle consejos que casi nunca tomaba en cuenta, estaba Naruto, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo y además el mas inquietante y escandaloso ninja de este mundo. Hinata, quien habia confiado en el y a quien sin duda podía decirlo había llegado a conocer en verdadero significado de la palabra amor… y claro el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos… por lo cual haría cualquier cosa en ese mundo.**_

_**-En verdad… -Dijo un susurro de voz proveniente de Sabaji- En verdad nunca me harías daño… padre…**_

_**-Nunca… ni en un millón de años… además… nunca dejaría que nadie te lastime… antes… lo mataría… Sabaji…**_

_**-Kazekage- sama… -Ryugen Tenshi y un grupo de Anbus, los habia sentido lejos desde hacia un buen rato.**_

_**-Todo bajo control… -Dijo Gaara a los anbu- Sabaji… estos hombres… te llevaran a que te curen esas heridas… ¿Esta bien?**_

_**El chico afirmo, uno de los anbus avanzo y le tomo en brazos, era totalmente diferente a como Gaara le habia tenido que enfrentar hacia nada, pero verlo con el semblante tranquilo, era lo mejor del mundo.**_

_**-Gaara-sama… -El nombrado observo a Tenshi quien le miraba incrédulo- Esta… sangrando señor… -Dijo en un hilo de voz…**_

_**El Kazekage desvió la mirada hacia donde miraba en muchacho. Era verdad en la parte media abdominal su traje guinda de combate se tornaba de un color mas oscuro, llevo su mano al lugar y esta al instante se empapo de aquel liquido rojizo- Es… verdad… Sangro… -Dijo en un hilo de voz.**_

_**-KAZEKAGE!! –Grito Ryugen tomándole antes de que el dirigente de la arena cayese al suelo.**_

_**Dolor? La verdad no sabia exactamente nunca habia podido saber que significaba eso en lo que se trataba del físico, pero sonreía. Por ahora tal vez era mejor… descansar…**_

_**-Es… sorprendente… Kazekage-sama… -Dijo Tenshi mirándole un poco mas antes de ponerse en marcha con su preciada carga a los hombros.**_

_**-No… no entiendo…- Naku se hallaba se pie en medio de la habitación mirando primero a Naruto, y luego a Hana , su madre- Me dijeron que habías luchado hasta el ultimo… y crei que estabas… **_

_**-Pensaste que habia muerto… eso es una broma de parte de tus maestros Nakuru… pero me alegra ver que te hallas preocupado por mi… hasta el punto de tus lagrimas… -Se adelanto y le abrazo- Me siento agradecido pero ellas… son muy valiosas no las desperdicies en mi…**_

_**-Tonto!! En verdad… en verdad…. Pensé que no volvería a verte… y no podría decirte… no podría decirte… Gracias!! –Dijo abrazándole con fuerza.**_

_**Naruto no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas, ese habia sido el verdadero cometido de la broma de sus amigos… A por ello les estaría agradecido eternamente- Naku… gracias tu por todo… ahora hay algo que tengo que decirte…**_

_**-Sobre esa mujer… -Corto el chico- … No es necesario… lo se todo… - Completo secándose de la cara las lagrimas.**_

_**El Hokage dio unos pasos y se sentó en la cama- Así que te me has adelantado… Hana…-La mujer le sonrió.**_

_**-Así es… Naruto… Se podría decir que tenemos mucho… mucho tiempo que recuperar… verdad?**_

_**-DONDE ESTA!! **_

_**Las miradas de la familia del hokage se posaron en la puerta, era Hinata quien habia entrado de golpe- De… de quien hablas… Hinata…**_

_**-Donde esta Sabaji… Donde esta Gaara!!**_

_**-¿Han regresado ya?- Pregunto sin conocer la respuesta Naruto, en ese momento un PLOF Hizo aparecer a Ryugen en la habitación, el muchacho no llevaba la mascara anbu de Dragon pero si el traje que estaba bastante manchado.**_

_**-Lamento mis fachas… pero… Necesitamos toda la ayuda médica posible… Hokage –sama…**_

_**Naruto se puso de pie- No me digas que Gaara… no pudo… Sabaji, el esta bien?-Hinata se deslizo apoyándose en la puerta- Oe… Hinata!**_

_**-Gaara… nunca le pondría un dedo encima a Sabaji… Es El… es Gaara quien se encuentra herido verdad?... –Pregunto al Anbu, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**-Ya he avisado a Sakura sama… **_

_**-Entones… Ire para alla… -Dijo el Hokage dándole una vista a todos los presentes en la habitación antes de salir de allí.**_

_**-Sabaji? –Pregunto Hinata- Por que Sabaji?**_

_**-Por que quiero que tenga presente que el es de la arena… desde hoy y para siempre… que sepa que estoy orgulloso de ser su padre… De que nunca… lo dejare solo…**_

_**-Parece que por fin despiertas… Gaara…- EL pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia Naruto quien estaba en la parte baja de su cama-Recuerdo que hace años… cuando desperté después de esa lucha que tuvimos contra los Akatsuki… estabas justo aquí… y fuiste el que me dio la noticia de que habia un nuevo Hokage… no fue una buena noticia…-Gaara no respondió, ni trato de moverse- No esperaba oírlo de ti… pero aun así te lo diré… -Sonrió- Sabaji esta en perfectas condiciones… Gaara… **_

_**-Me alegra oirlo…**_

_**-Ademas… tienes visita… -Dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.**_

_**El Kazekage desdoblo una leve sonrisa. Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Itachi y varios Anbu de Konoha y la arena le miraban desde la entrada de su habitación.**_

_**-Todos estaban muy preocupados… Gaara- Dijo desde atrás la voz que mas quería oír en esos momentos y Hinata se abrió paso entre los demás junto con Sabaji, quien llevaba unos vendajes en la cabeza.**_

_**El Kazekage se sentó en la cama bajo levemente la cabeza- "No les pedí que se preocupen"… Es lo que diría normalmente… pero en esta ocasión… me alegra de sobremanera que estén aquí… mis amigos…**_

_**-Padre… lo siento… yo te lastime…debes de odiarme -Dijo Sabaji bajando el la cabeza delante de su padre. Gaara le miro por leves momentos luego le indico se sentase en la cama.**_

_**-Aunque me estuviese muriendo…aunque se te volvieses una maquina asesina, nunca… nunca te odiaría Sabaji… nunca… Oh… -Levanto la cabeza y miro a Hinata de golpe.**_

_**-Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Gaara? –Pregunto la Hyuga los demás también parecían querer saber que le ocurría a Gaara.**_

_**-Te Amo… Eso es todo… -Dijo de golpe.**_

_**Hinata se coloro totalmente, Sakura dio un golpe con el codo a Sasuke –Por que tu no me dices eso… en frente de todos y no se avergüenza… ves?**_

_**Gaara desvió la mirada hacia los presentes, luego se volteo en su cama y se cubrió- Debo descansar… gracias por venir… -Dijo en la voz mas seria que pudo poner para ocultar el color rojo que no solo estaba en su cabeza sino en su rostro.**_

"_**Pues si… hay cosas que en definitiva no deben esperar…" Dijo Shukaku en su cabeza con lo que Gaara afirmo- Por cierto Hinata… aun espero… conocerlos… -Dijo el Kazekage asomando su vista solo para Hinata la cual sonrió alegre ante ello.**_


End file.
